Interlingua-Nederlandese/l
la sub :1 MUSICA la, de noot A la pron pers :1 haar, aan haar :Io la vide = ik zie haar :Io la scribe un littera = ik schrijf haar een brief la adv :1 daar + la(b)danum sub :1 CHIMIA ladanum + labaro sub :1 labarum, standaard, vaandel, (R.K.) wimpelvlag + label sub ANGLESE :1 grammofoonplatenmerk, label labello sub :1 ZOOLOGIA labellum (middensegment van insekten) :2 ZOOLOGIA lipvormige schelprand :3 BOTANICA benedenlip (mbt orchideeën) laber v :1 instorten labial sub :1 PHONETICA lipklank, labiaal labial adj :1 lip... :musculo -- = lipspier :tumor -- = lipgezwel :cancere -- = lipkanker :glandula -- = lipklier :herpete -- = lippenuitslag, koortsuitslag :inflammation -- = lipontsteking :hemorrhagia -- = lipbloeding :microphono -- = lipmicrofoon :2 PHONETICA labiaal, met de lippen gevormd :consonante -- = labiale medeklinker :lectura -- = liplezen labialisar v :1 PHONETICA labialiseren, labiaal maken labialisation sub :1 PHONETICA labialisatie labiate adj :1 lipvormig :2 BOTANICA lip..., lipvormig, lipbloemig labiates sub pl :1 BOTANICA labiaten, lipbloemigen labile adj :1 labiel, veranderlijk, onevenwichtig :2 PHYSICA, CHIMIA onstabiel, labiel :equilibrio -- = labiel evenwicht + labilitate sub :1 labiliteit, veranderlijkheid, onevenwichtigheid :2 PHYSICA, CHIMIA labiliteit, onstabiliteit :-- de un composito chimic = onstabiliteit van een chemische verbinding labio sub :1 ANATOMIA lip :-- superior = bovenlip :-- inferior = onderlip :-- leporin = hazelip :-- pendente = hanglip :de --s grosse = diklippig :tumor del -- = lipgezwel :unguento pro le --s = lippenzalf :leger super le -- = liplezen :humectar se/molliar se le --s = zijn lippen natmaken :leccar se le --s = likkebaarden :mangiar con le puncta del --s = met lange tanden eten :2 rand, lip (van een wond/schelp/glas/kelk) :-- de un plaga = rand van een wond :--s de un concha = randen van een schelp :--s de un tubo de organo = lippen van een orgelpijp labiodental adj :1 PHONETICA labiodentaal :consonante -- = labiodentale medeklinker + labiolectura sub :1 liplezen + labiolingual adj :1 labiolinguaal + labionasal adj :1 PHONETICA labionasaal :consonante -- = labionasale medeklinker + labiopalatal adj :1 PHONETICA labiopalataal :consonante -- = labiopalatale medeklinker + labiose adj :1 BOTANICA grootlippig labiovelar adj :1 PHONETICA labiovelair :consonante -- = labiovelaire medeklinker labor sub :1 werk, (handen)arbeid :die/jorno/jornata de -- = werkdag :excesso de -- = te veel werk :campo de -- = arbeidskamp, werkkamp :accidente de -- = arbeidsongeval :mercato del -- = arbeidsmarkt :visita de -- = werkbezoek :consilio de -- = arbeidsraad :derecto de -- = arbeidsrecht :division de -- = arbeidsverdeling :application al -- = arbeidzaamheid :bursa del -- = arbeidsbeurs :contracto/convention de -- = arbeidscontract :contracto/convention collective de -- = collectieve arbeidsovereenkomst, C.A.O. :conflicto de -- = arbeidsconflict :servicio de -- = arbeidsdienst :durata/duration (del horas) del -- = arbeidsduur :inspection/inspectorato del -- = arbeidsinspectie :inspector del -- = arbeidsinspecteur :capacitate de -- = arbeidsvermogen :incapace de/inhabile al -- = arbeidsongeschikt :incapacitate de/inhabilitate al -- = arbeidsongeschiktheid :lege general super le incapacitate de -- = algemene arbeidsongeschiktheidswet :conditiones de -- = arbeidsvoorwaarden :aversion/repugnantia pro le -- = arbeidsschuwheid :relationes de -- = arbeidsverhoudingen :gaudio/joia del -- = arbeidsvreugde :legislation del -- = arbeidswetgeving :posto de -- = arbeidsplaats :derecto de -- = arbeidsrecht :productivitate del -- = arbeidsproduktiviteit :penuria/scarsitate de -- = arbeidsschaarste :reduction del tempore/del horas de -- = arbeidstijdverkorting :officio de -- = arbeidsbureau :consilio de -- = arbeidsraad :suspension/interruption del -- = werkonderbreking :lunch (A) /prandio de -- = werklunch :schema de -- = werkschema :horas de -- = arbeidstijd, werkuren :gruppo de -- = werkgroep :tabula de -- = werktafel :vestimentos de -- = bedrijfs/werkkleding :camera/cabinetto de -- = werkkamer :ambiente de -- = werkklimaat, werkmilieu :--(es) public/de municipalitate = gemeentewerken :-- professional = beroepsarbeid :-- al catena = lopende band werk :-- corporal/corporee = lichaamsarbeid, lichamelijke arbeid :--(es) manual = handwerk :-- administrative = administratief werk :-- lucrative = winstgevende arbeid :-- salariate = loonarbeid :-- domiciliari/a domicilio = huisarbeid :--(es) fortiate = dwangarbeid :--es secundari/accessori/annexe = nevenwerkzaamheden :--es domestic = huishoudelijke werkzaamheden :--es de irrigation = irrigatiewerken :--e de restauration = restauratiewerkzaamheden :-- ingrate = ondankbaar werk :-- gigantesc = reuzenarbeid :-- de sclavo = slavenarbeid :-- de precision = precisiewerk :-- manual = hand(en)arbeid :-- cerebral/intellectual = hersenarbeid, intellectuele arbeid :-- nocturne/de nocte = nachtarbeid/werk :-- sedentari = zittend werk :mitter se/poner se al -- = aan de arbeid gaan :esser al -- = aan het werk zijn :cercar -- = werk zoeken :dar -- a = werk verschaffen aan :banco de -- = werkbank :tabula de -- = werktafel :visita de -- = werkbezoek :dator de -- = werkgever :methodo de -- = werkmethode :plano de -- = werkplan :programma de -- = werkprogramma :horario de -- = werkrooster :pecia de -- = werkstuk :permisso/certificato de -- = werkvergunning :interruption/suspension/arresto del -- = werkonderbreking :surveliante/conductor de -- = opzichter :sin -- = werkloos :-- collective/in equipa/de equipa = groepsarbeid, teamwork :--es public = openbare werken :-- saisonal {e} = seizoenarbeid :-- nigre/clandestin = zwart werk :2 zware arbeid :bove de -- = ploegos :cavallo de -- = ploegpaard + laborabile adj :1 bewerkbaar :materiales -- = bewerkbare materialen + laborabilitate sub :1 bewerkbaarheid :-- de un metallo = bewerkbaarheid van een metaal laborar v :1 hard/zwaar werken, zwoegen :2 arbeid verrichten, werken, arbeiden :3 bewerken :-- le ferro = ijzer bewerken :-- le pasta = deeg kneden :-- le terra/le campo = het land/de akker bewerken laborator sub :1 werker, werkman, arbeider :-- salariate = loontrekker :-- metallurgic = metaalarbeider :-- forestal = bosarbeider :-- immigrate/estranie = gastarbeider :-- portuari = havenarbeider :-- municipal = gemeentewerkman :-- agricole/campestre = landarbeider :-- textile = textielarbeider :-- de fabrica = fabrieksarbeider :-- qualificate/specialisate = vakarbeider, geschoold arbeider :-- sin instruction = ongeschoold arbeider :-- saisonal {e} = seizoenarbeider :-- manual = handarbeider :-- intellectual = hoofdarbeider :-- social = sociaal werker :-- a domicilio = thuiswerker :-- de fortia = dwangarbeider :-- a tempore partial = deeltijdwerker :-- clandestin/nigre = zwartwerker, beunhaas :studente/studiante -- = werkstudent :licentiar --es = arbeiders ontslaan :ingagiar --es = arbeiders in dienst nemen :2 landarbeider laboratorial adj :1 laboratorium... laboratorio sub :1 laboratorium :-- anatomic/de anatomia = snijkamer :-- de linguas = talenpracticum :-- de recerca = onderzoekslaboratorium :-- spatial = ruimtelaboratorium, skylab, space-lab :-- cryogenic/de cryologia = laboratorium voor koudetechniek :-- pharmaceutic = galenisch laboratorium :-- chimic/de chimia = scheikundig laboratorium :-- del interprisa = bedrijfslaboratorium :apparatos/instrumentos/material/equipamento de -- = laboratoriumapparatuur :test (A)/experimento/essayo/prova/proba de -- = laboratoriumproef :situation de -- = laboratoriumsituatie :furno de -- = laboratoriumoven :personal de -- = laboratoriumpersoneel :assistente de -- = laboratoriumbediende :tabula de -- = laboratoriumtafel :resultato de -- = laboratoriumresultaat laboriose adj :1 (hard) werkend, ijverig, nijver, vlijtig, naarstig :vita -- = werkzaam leven :ape -- = bezige bij :2 veel inspanning vergend, moeilijk, zwaar :negotiationes -- = moeizame onderhandelingen laboriositate sub :1 werkzaamheid, arbeidzaamheid, ijver, vlijt :2 moeite, inspanning Labrador sub n pr :1 Labrador + labrador sub :1 labrador labradorite sub :1 MINERALOGIA labradoriet + labro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA lipvis + laburno sub :1 BOTANICA gouden regen labyrinthic adj :1 doolhofachtig, labyrintisch :2 FIGURATE verward, ingewikkeld (als een doolhof), labyrintisch :rationamento -- = verwarde redenering :3 ANATOMIA mbt het doolhof :nervo -- = gehoorzenuw + labyrinthiforme adj :1 labyrintvormig labyrintho sub :1 doolhof, labyrint :iste palatio es un ver -- = dit paleis is een waar doolhof :altoparlator a -- = labyrintluidspreker :2 doolhof (inwendig oor), labyrint + labyrinthodonte :1 ZOOLOGIA labyrinthodonte, stegocephalo + labyrinthologia sub :1 labyrintologie + labyrinthologic adj :1 labyrintologisch + labyrinthologo sub :1 labyrintoloog + labyrinthose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA labyrintose lacai sub :1 lakei lacca sub :1 lak (pigment) :2 lakwerk, gelakt artikel :isto es un veritabile -- chinese {sj} = dit is echt Chinees verlakt :--s japonese = Japans lakwerk :3 lak, lakverf, lakvernis :-- resinose = harslak :-- cellulosic = celluloselak :-- al copal = kopallak :strato de -- = laklaag :pulverisator/pistola a -- = lakspuit + Laccadivas sub n pr pl :1 GEOGRAPHIA Laccadiven + Laccadive adj :1Insulas -- = Laccadiven laccar v :1 (ver)lakken, vernissen :objectos laccate = gelakte voorwerpen, lakwerk + laccarialaccate sub :1 BOTANICA fopzwam + laccase sub :1 CHIMIA laccase + laccator :1 lakker, lakwerker + laccolithe sub :1 GEOLOGIA laccoliet Lacedemone sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Lacedemonië :2 Sparta lacedemonie adj :1 MYTHOLOGIA Lacedemonisch, Spartaans lacedemonio sub :1 MYTHOLOGIA Lacedemoniër, Spartaan + lacerabile adj :1 scheurbaar + lacerabilitate sub :1 scheurbaarheid lacerar v :1 (ver)scheuren, in stukken scheuren :-- papiro = papier verscheuren laceration sub :1 het (ver)scheuren, verscheuring, scheur :reparar un -- = een scheur naaien lacerta sub :1 ZOOLOGIA hagedis :-- squamifere = geschubde hagedis :-- agile = duinhagedis :-- ocellate = parelhagedis :-- viride = smaragdhagedis :-- terrestre = landhagedis + lacetto sub :1 veter, rijgsnoer :-- de scarpa(s)/de calceo(s) = schoenveter :scarpa/calceo a -- = rijgschoen :botta/bottina a -- = rijglaars :mi -- se disserra = mijn veter gaat los :liquiritia in forma de -- = veterdrop + laciar v :1 dichtrijgen (met veter), vastmaken :botta/bottina de -- = rijglaars :-- calceos/scarpas = schoenen dichtrijgen + laciniate adj :1 BOTANICA slipvormig ingesneden, franjeachtig, riembladig :brunella -- = witte brunel + lacio sub :1 veter, rijgsnoer :mi -- se disserra = mijn veter gaat los :stringer le --s de amicitate = de vriendschapsbanden aanhalen :strangular con un -- de seta = met een zijden koord worgen :2 strik, strop, lus (om wild te vangen) :poner/tender --s = strikken leggen/zetten laco sub :1 meer, plas :-- salate = zoutmeer :-- de crater = kratermeer :--s de Frisia = Friese meren :--s de Vinkeveen = Vinkeveense plassen :-- artificial/de barrage = kunstmatig meer, stuwmeer :ripa/bordo del -- = meeroever :fundo del -- = meerbodem Laconia sub n pr :1 Laconië, Sparta laconic adj :1 Laconisch, Spartaans :ceramica -- = Laconische keramiek :2 laconiek, kort en bondig, beknopt :homine -- = man van weinig woorden :responsa -- = lakoniek antwoord + laconisar v :1 zich op laconieke wijze uitdrukken laconismo sub :1 laconisme, bondigheid, beknoptheid lacono sub :1 Laconiër, Spartaan lacrima sub :1 traan :--s de crocodilo = krokodilletranen :--s de allegressa/de gaudio/joia = vreugdetranen :valle/vallea de --s = tranendal :torrente/riviera de --s = riviera de lacrimas :plorar --s amar = bittere tranen wenen :versar --s = tranen storten/plengen :(e)rumper in --s = in tranen uitbarsten :siccar se le --s = zijn tranen drogen :reprimer/continer su --s = zijn tranen inhouden :rider a transverso su --s = lachen door zijn tranen heen :hypersecretion de --s = overvloedige traanafscheiding :2 druppel (van boomsap) :-- del vinia = hars van wijnstok + lacrimabile adj :1 beklagenswaardig, treurig, erbarmelijk, miserabel lacrimal adj :1 traan... :secretion -- = traanafscheiding :hypersecretion -- = overvloedige traanafscheiding :ducto/conducto -- = traanbuis :canal -- = traankanaal :glandula -- = traanklier :papilla -- = traanpapil :sacco -- = traanzakje :vias -- = traanwegen :osso -- = traanbeen :fistula -- = traanfistel :ANTIQUITATE :urna -- = tranenflesje/kruikje lacrimar v :1 traanvocht afscheiden :su oculos lacrima = zijn ogen tranen :2 huilen, wenen, tranen storten + lacrimation sub :1 MEDICINA afscheiding van traanvocht :excesso de -- = tranenvloed :2 gehuil, geween lacrimatori adj :1 traan... lacrimatorio sub :1 ANTIQUITATE tranenflesje, tranenkruikje lacrimogene adj :1 tranen veroorzakend :gas -- = traangas :bomba -- = traangasbom :granata -- = traangasgranaat :canto -- = smartlap lacrimose adj :1 wenend, klagend, huilerig, vol tranen :visage -- = behuild gezicht :infante -- = huilerig/schreierig kind + lacrimoso adv ITALIANO :1 MUSICA lacrimoso + lacrosse sub :1 SPORT lacrosse + lacryma Christi sub LATINO :1 lacryma Christi + lactalbumina sub :1 CHIMIA lactalbumine (een melkeiwit) lactar v :1 zogen, met melk voeden lactari adj :1 zoog.., moedermelk.. :2 BOTANICA met melksap + lactario sub :1 BOTANICA melkzwam + lactase sub :1 CHIMIA lactase lactation sub :1 het voeden met moedermelk, het zogen :2 lactatie, melkafscheiding :3 lactatieperiode lactato sub :1 CHIMIA lactaat :-- de calcium = calciumlactaat lacte sub :1 melk :-- de vacca = koemelk :-- materne/maternal = moedermelk :-- condensate/evaporate = gecondenseerde melk :-- sterilisate = gesteriliseerde melk :-- pasteurisate = gepasteuriseerde melk :-- discremate/disbutyrate = afgeroomde melk, ondermelk :-- standardisate = gestandaardiseerde melk :-- cremose = romi-ge melk :-- de butyro = karnemelk :-- integre = volle melk :-- dishydrate/sic/in pulvere, pulvere de -- = melkpoeder :-- in latta = blikjesmelk :-- fresc = verse/zoete melk :-- vegetal = melksap :-- de coco = klappermelk :-- de calce = wit-kalk :-- de sulfure = zwavelmelk :bestias a/de -- = melkvee :vacca a/de -- = melkkoe :dente de -- = melktand :dentatura de -- = melkgebit :fratre de -- = zoogbroeder :soror de -- = zoog-zuster :vitello de -- = zuigkalf :sero de -- = wei :potto/olla a -- = melkkan :bottilia a -- = melkfles :porchetto de -- = speenvarken :situla a -- = melkemmer :pan al -- = melkbrood :pappa al -- = melkpap :chocolate {sj} al -- = melkchocolade :ris al -- = rijstepap, rijstebrij :industria de -- = zuivelindustrie :venditor de -- = melkboer/man :2 BOTANICA melksap :3 hom (van vis) lactee adj :1 melk..., melkachtig :dieta -- = melkdieet :farina -- = kindermeel :production -- = melkproduktie :productos -- = melkprodukten :industria -- = zuivelindustrie :ANATOMIA vena -- = chylvat :corticio -- = melkkorstzwam :BIOLOGIA secretion -- = melkafscheiding :BIOLOGIA succo -- = melkachtig sap :ASTRONOMIA Via Lactee = Melkweg lactera sub :1 melkmeisje, melkvrouw lacteria sub :1 melkfabriek, zuivelfabriek, zuivelbedrijf :productos de -- = zuivelprodukten :2 melkwinkel, zuivelhandel lactero sub :1 melkboer, melkman :camion del -- = melkauto lactescente adj :1 melkachtig, melkig wit lactescentia sub :1 melkachtigheid, het melkige wit (van de zee, etc.) lactescer v :1 melkachtig worden lactic adj :1 melk... :producto -- = melkprodukt :2 CHIMIA melkzuur... :acido -- = melkzuur :producto -- = melkprodukt :fermento -- = melkzuurferment :fermentation -- = melkzuurgisting :industria -- = zuivelindustrie + lacticolor adj :1 BOTANICA melkkleurig, melkwit lactifere adj :1 BIOLOGIA melkaanvoerend :production -- = melkproduktie :secretion -- = melkafscheiding :conductos -- = melkvaten :vasculos -- = melkaders, melkvaten :cellula -- = melksapcel :2 melkproducerend :vacca -- = melkkoe + lactiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met melkwitte bloemen + lactobacillo sub :1 melkzuurbacterie, lactobacil + lactodensimetro sub :1 lactodensimeter + lactoflavina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA lactoflavine + lactogene adj :1 lactogeen :hormon -- = lactogeen hormoon, hormoon die de melkafscheiding bevordert + lactoglobulina sub :1 lactoglobuline + lactometro sub :1 melkweger, melkmeter + lactone sub :1 CHIMIA lacton (een ester) + lactonic adj :1 CHIMIA lacton... + lactoproteina sub :1 melkeiwit lactosa sub :1 CHIMIA melksuiker, lactose + lactoscopia sub :1 lactoscopie + lactoscopio sub :1 lactoscoop + lactose adj :1 melk..., melkachtig :quarz (G) -- = melkkwarts :blanco -- = melkwit + lactovegetarian adj :1 lactovegetarisch + lactovegetarianismo sub :1 lactovegetarisme + lactovegetariano sub :1 lactovegetariër lactuca sub :1 sla :-- crispe = krulsla :-- sative = pluksla :testa/capite de -- = krop sla :-- de primavera = dunsel :quadro/quadrato de -- = slabed lactucario sub :1 latuwbitter, latuwsap lacuna sub :1 lacune, leemte, hiaat, gaping :--s de memoria = hiaten in het geheugen :-- in le manuscripto = hiaat in het handschrift :--s de un lege = lacunes in een wet :coperir un -- = in een leemte voorzien :presentar/monstrar --s = leemten vertonen :haber --s in su cognoscentia/cognoscimento = een tekort aan kennis hebben :reimpler/plenar un -- = een lacune vullen + lacunar adj :1 onvolledig, met leemten, lacuneus, lacunair :amnesia -- = lacunaire amnesie :texto -- = onvolledige tekst :documentation -- = onvolledige documentatie lacunose adj :1 onvolledig, met leemten, lacuneus, lacunair :preparation -- = onvolledige voorbereiding :texto -- = onvolledige tekst :documentation -- = onvolledige documentatie :amnesia -- = lacunaire amnesie + lacunositate sub :1 onvolledigheid :-- de un documentation = onvolledigheid van een documentatie lacustre adj :1 mbt een meer, meer... :plantas -- = meerplanten :aqua -- = meerwater :pisce -- = meervis :village -- = paaldorp :habitationes/constructiones -- = paalwoningen :bassino -- = meerbekken :plagia -- = meerstrand :lycopodio -- = biesvaren :hydrologia -- = limnologie + ladano sub :1 (aromatische hars uit de citrusroos) ladanum + ladin adj :1 Ladinisch, R(h)etoromaans + ladino sub :1 Ladinisch, R(h)etoromaans :2 iemand die Ladinisch spreekt Lady sub ANGLESE :1 Lady + ladyshave sub ANGLESE :1 ladyshave + lagenaria sub :1 BOTANICA fleskalebas + lageniforme adj :1 geschouderd :vasos -- = geschouderde vazen :flores -- = geschouderde bloemen + lagopede sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- blanc = sneeuwhoen + lagotrice sub :1 ZOOLOGIA wolaap laguna sub :1 lagune, strandmeer :costa de -- = lagunekust :porto de -- = lagunehaven + lagunar adj :1 lagune(n)... :costa -- = lagunenkust + lagunose adj :1 lagune(n)... :costa -- = lagunenkust + laguro sub :1 BOTANICA hazestaart + lahar sub :1 lahar, modderstroom (van vulkaan) laic adj :1 leke(n)..., wereldlijk :moral -- = lekenmoraal :stato -- = lekenstand :ordine -- = lekenorde :apostolato -- = lekenapostolaat :soror -- = lekenzuster :breviario -- = lekenbrevier :2 neutraal, zonder kerkelijke binding, niet-confessioneel :inseniamento -- = lekenonderwijs :schola -- = lekenschool + laical adj :1 leken... :stato -- = lekenstaat + laicato sub :1 lekendom laicisar v :1 deconfessionaliseren, ontdoen van kerkelijke bindingen, seculariseren :-- le schola = de school deconfessionaliseren :-- le cultura = de cultuur seculariseren laicisation sub :1 deconfessionalisering, het losmaken van kerkelijke bindingen, verwereldlijking, secularisatie :-- del inseniamento = deconfessionalisering van het onderwijs + laicismo sub :1 het voorstaan van deconfessionalisering + laicista sub :1 voorstander van deconfessionalisering + laicitate sub :1 wereldlijk/neutraal karakter :defender le -- del schola = het neutrale karakter van de school verdedigen laico sub :1 leek :breviario pro --s = lekenbrevier :communitate de --s = lekenbroederschap :publico de --s = lekenpubliek + Lakenveld sub n pr :1 Lakenveld :vacca de -- = Lakenveldse koe, lakenvelder + lal(l)ation sub :1 gebrabbel, lal(l)atie, brabbeltaal + lalophobia sub :1 MEDICINA lalofobie, spreekvrees lama(I) sub :1 ZOOLOGIA lama, kameelschaap :lana de -- = lamawol lama(II) sub :1 RELIGION lama (monnik) :Grande Lama, Dalai Lama = dalai-lama + lamaismo sub :1 RELIGION lamaïsme + lamaista sub :1 RELIGION lamaïst + lamaista adj :1 RELIGION lamaïstisch + lamaistic adj :1 RELIGION lamaïstisch + lamantino sub :1 ZOOLOGIA lamantijn, zeerund + lamarckismo sub :1 lamarckisme + lamarckista sub :1 lamarckist + lamarckista adj :1 lamarkistisch lambda sub :1 lambda (11e letter van het Griekse alfabet) :PHYSICA puncto de -- = lambdapunt :2 MEDICINA kleine fontanel lambdacismo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA lambdacisme + lambdoide adj :1 lambdavormig :sutura -- = lambdanaad + lambel sub :1 HERALDICA lambel, barensteel, palesteel lambente adj :1 lekkend, spelend (van vlammen), glinsterend, tintelend + lambentia sub :1 het lekken/spelen (van vlammen) lamber v :1 likken, belikken :-- le culo de un persona = iemands hielen likken :-- se le labios = likkebaarden :2 even aanraken, beroeren, lekken :le flammas lambe le muros = de vlammen lekken langs de muren + lambert sub :1 lambert + lambrequin sub :1 lambrekijn (anque HERALDICA), helmkleed, versiering rond hemel + lamé sub FRANCESE :1 lamé lamella sub :1 plakje, plaatje, schilfertje, blaadje, lamel :2 ZOOLOGIA, BOTANICA plaatje, lamel :le --s de un agarico = de lamellen van een plaatzwam + lamellar adj :1 bladderig, schilferig, gelamelleerd :structura -- = gelamelleerde structuur + lamellate adj :1 bladderig, schilferig, gelamelleerd lamellibranchio sub :1 ZOOLOGIA plaatkieuwige + lamellicornio sub :1 ZOOLOGIA bladsprietige + lamelliforme adj :1 plaatvormig, bladvormig, schilfervormig + lamellirostro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA gansvogel + lamellose adj :1 bladderig, schilferig lamentabile adj :1 deerniswekkend, jammerlijk, beklagenswaardig :figura -- = beklagenswaardige figuur :2 betreurenswaardig, te betreuren :3 slecht, erbarmelijk, beneden alle peil lamentar v :1 (wee)klagen, jammeren, zich beklagen over, op een jammertoon uiten of zingen :2 betreuren, bejammeren :-- un error = een fout betreuren lamentation sub :1 geklaag, gejammer :--es continue = voortdurend gejammer :2 klaagzang, weeklacht, jammerklacht :BIBLIA --es de Jeremia = klaagliederen van Jeremia :muro del --es = klaagmuur + lamentator sub :1 jammeraar, klager lamento sub :1 geklaag, gejammer :-- de amor = liefdeklacht :2 jammerklacht, weeklacht :3 MUSICA klaagzang lamentose adj :1 klagend, in klachten uitbarstend :2 beklagenswaardig, betreurenswaardig, jammerlijk + lamentoso adv ITALIANO :1 MUSICA lamentoso + lamiacornubic sub :1 ZOOLOGIA neushaai lamina sub :1 (dun) plaatje, blad (metaal), folie :-- de cupro = koperblad :-- de aciero = staalblik, dun staalplaat :-- bimetallic = bimetaal :argento in --s = zilverblik :2 BIOLOGIA lamina :3 BOTANICA vlakke gedeelte van een blad :4 lemmet (van mes), kling, blad :-- de serra = zaagblad :-- de resorto = veerblad :resorto a --s = bladveer :-- de rasorio = scheermesje + laminabile adj :1 lamineerbaar, walsbaar laminar v :1 pletten, (uit)walsen :2 in lagen opsplitsen :3 met dunne plaatjes beleggen, lamineren + laminar adj :1 1 GEOLOGIA bladderig, gelamelleerd, 2 PHYSICA laminair, laagsgewijs :fluxo/currente -- = laminaire stroming + laminaria sub :1 BOTANICA bruinwier + laminaritate sub :1 laminariteit + laminate adj :1 gelamineerd, gelaagd :ligno -- = gelamineerd/gelaagd hout :vitro -- = gelaagd glas :platino -- = platinablik :filo -- = walsdraad lamination sub :1 het lamineren, laminering, laminatie + laminato sub :1 laminaat + laminator sub :1 wals, pletrol :2 arbeider die lamineert/die walswerk verricht laminatorio sub :1 pletterij, walserij :-- de latta = blikpletterij :2 pletmachine, wals (machine) :-- a lingotes = walswerk + laminectomia sub :1 MEDICINA laminectomie + laminose adj :1 ANATOMIA :texito -- = laminair bindweefsel + lamio sub :1 BOTANICA dovenetel :-- albe/blanc = witte dovenetel lampa sub :1 lamp :-- de pede = staande lamp :-- ad/de arco = booglamp :-- a filamento/de incandescentia = gloeilamp :-- de tasca = zaklamp, zaklantaarn :-- de strata = straatlantaarn :-- a discarga = gasontladingslamp :-- a gas = gaslamp :-- a petroleo = petroleumlamp :-- a neon = neonlamp :-- a sodium = natriumlamp :-- a/de/pro soldar = soldeerlamp :-- a vapor de mercurio = kwiklamp :-- de projection = projectielamp :-- fluorescente = TL-buis :-- de reserva = reservelamp :-- pendente/suspendite = hanglamp :-- infrarubie = infraroodlamp :-- de minator/de securitate = mijnlamp :-- de succurso = noodlamp :-- indicatori = verklikkerlichtje :supporto de -- = lamparm :vitro de -- = lampeglas lampada sub :1 lamp lampadario sub :1 kroonluchter, kandelaber, veelarmige lantaarn, staande (schemer)lamp lampadero sub :1 lampenmaker + lampadophoro sub :1 HISTORIA GREC fakkeldrager lampion sub :1 vetpotje :2 lampion lampista sub :1 lampenmaker, lampenverkoper :2 lampenist, lantaarnopsteker lampisteria sub :1 lampenwinkel lampreda sub :1 ZOOLOGIA lamprei, prik, negenoog :-- fluviatile/fluvial = rivierlamprei :-- marin = zeelamprei + lamprocarpe adj :1 BOTANICA met glimmende vruchten lampyride sub :1 ZOOLOGIA gloeiworm, lichtkever lana sub :1 wol :-- fin = fijne wol :-- de ove = schapewol :-- caprin/de capra = geitewol :-- de lama = lamawol :-- virgine = scheerwol :-- natural = natuurwol: :-- artificial/synthetic = kunstwol: :-- cardate = kamgaren :-- pro/a tricotar = breiwol :-- pro/a sarcir = maaswol :vestimentos de -- = wollen kleren :filo de -- = wollen draad :texitor de -- = wolwever :filator de -- = wolspinner :filatura de -- = wolspinnerij :plukje -- = flocco de lana :pelota de -- = kluwen wol :fibra de -- = wolvezel :feltro de -- = wolvilt :-- de vitro = glaswol :-- de ligno = houtwol :-- de plumbo = loodwol :-- de aciero = staalwol :--s = wollen stoffen, wollengoed :commercio de --s = wolhandel :commerciante de --s = wolhandelaar :fabrica de --s = wolfabriek :fabricante de --s = wolfabrikant :fabrication de --s = wolfabricage :tinctureria de -- = wolververij + lanate adj :1 BOTANICA wollig lancea sub :1 lans, speer :puncta/cuspide de -- = lans/speerpunt :fuste de -- = lansschacht :colpo de -- = lanssteek :rumper un -- in favor de un persona = een lans voor iemand breken + lanceabile adj :1 lanceerbaar :un producto facilemente -- super le mercato = een produkt dat gemakkelijk op de markt is te brengen + lanceabilitate sub :1 mogelijkheid om gelanceerd te worden lanceabombas sub :1 MILITAR bomwerper, mortier lanceaflammas sub :1 MILITAR vlammenwerper + lanceagranatas sub :1 MILITAR granaatwerper + lanceaharpon sub :1 harpoenkanon lanceamento sub :1 het werpen, het toewerpen, het gooien, het slingeren, het lanceren :-- del sputnik (Ru) = lancering van de spoetnik :platteforma de -- = lanceerplatform :tubo de -- = lanceerbuis :distantia de -- = lanceerafstand :velocitate de -- = lanceersnelheid :systema de -- = lanceersysteem :le -- de javelotto = het speerwerpen :le -- de peso = het gewichtwerpen :2 het in beweging zetten, het geven van vaart aan, het op gang brengen :3 het op de markt brengen, het bekend maken, het ingang doen vinden, het lanceren, lancering :le -- de un nove producto = het lanceren van een nieuw produkt :4 het te water laten, tewaterlating, het van stapel laten lopen :le -- de un nave = het tewaterlaten van een schip + lanceaminas sub :1 MILITAR mijnenwerper + lanceamissiles sub :1 MILITAR afschietinrichting voor geleide projectielen lancear v :1 werpen, toewerpen, gooien, slingeren, lanceren :-- un appello = een oproep doen :-- un anathema = een vloek uitspreken, vervloeken :-- tomates a un persona = iemand met tomaten bekogelen :-- le petra trans le muro = de steen over de muur gooien :-- un missile = een raket lanceren :-- le javelotto = speerwerpen :-- se in le politica = zich in de politiek storten :-- se in un aventura = zich in een avontuur storten :-- se super le inimico = zich op de vijand storten :2 het in beweging zetten, vaart geven aan, op gang brengen :-- un attacco = een aanval inzetten :3 op de markt brengen, bekend maken, ingang doen vinden, lanceren :-- un nove producto = een nieuw produkt op de markt brengen :4 te water laten, van stapel laten lopen :-- un nave = een schip te water laten + lancearocchettas :1 MILITAR raketwerper + lanceasatellites :1 lanceerinrichting voor satellieten + lanceator sub :1 werper :-- de cultellos = messenwerper :-- de minas = mijnenwerper SPORT :monticulo del -- = werpheuvel :-- del martello = kogelslingeraar + lanceatorpedos sub :1 MILITAR torpedo(lanceer)buis lanceola sub :1 BOTANICA lancetvormig blad lanceolate adj :1 BOTANICA lancetvormig :calamagrostis -- = pluimriet, pluimstruisriet :amphioxo -- = lancetvisje :chetodon -- = lansvis :equeto -- = riddervis :cirsio -- = speerdistel lancero sub :1 MILITAR lansier, lansruiter lancetta sub :1 lancet lancettada sub :1 MEDICINA snede met een lancet lancettar v :1 MEDICINA snede(n) maken met een lancet Lancha {sj} sub :1 sloep, (roei)boot, schuit :-- patruliator = patrouilleboot :-- de salvation = reddingboot :-- (de) pilota = loodsboot :-- del porto = havenbootje + lancifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met lansvormige bladen + lanciforme adj :1 lansvormig + lancinante adj :1 stekend, vlijmend, met (pijn)scheuten, lancinerend :dolor -- = vlijmende/snijdende pijn + lancinar v :1 steken, met scheuten pijn doen + lancipetale adj :1 BOTANICA met lanspuntvormige kroonbladen landa sub :1 heideveld, heide Landau sub n pr :1 Landau :landau = landauer (soort rijtuig) + landgrave sub :1 landgraaf + landgraviato sub :1 landgraafschap + ländler sub GERMANO :1 ländler + landolphia sub :1 BOTANICA landolphia + landrover sub ANGLESE :1 landrover, terreinauto laneria sub :1 wollen stoffenfabricage :2 wollen goederen, wolgoed, wollen kledingstukken lanero sub :1 wolwerker, wolhandelaar languer v :1 lusteloos zijn, futloos zijn, verflauwen, verslappen :2 smachten (naar), verlangend wachten op, hunkeren naar :3 wegkwijnen, een kwijnend bestaan leiden :-- in prision = in de gevangenis wegkwijnen languide adj :1 mat, slap, loom, lusteloos en energieloos :2 smachtend, verlangend, hunkerend :reguardo -- = smachtende blik :musica -- = zwijmelmuziek :3 kwijnend + languido adv ITALIANO :1 MUSICA languido languimento sub :1 het smachtend verlangen, hunkering :2 het (weg)kwijnen languor sub :1 loomheid, slapheid, traagheid, matheid, lusteloosheid, gebrek aan energie :2 smachtend verlangen, hunkering :3 (weg)kwijning languorose adj :1 mat, loom, slap, lusteloos, energieloos :2 smachtend, verlangend, hunkerend :3 kwijnend + langusta sub :1 ZOOLOGIA CULINARI langoest, hoornkreeft, pantserkreeft :cocktail (A) de --s = kreeftencocktail :pisca de --s = kreeftenvisserij :piscator de --s = kreeftenvisser :pincia(s) de -- = kreeftenschaar :pata de -- = kreeftenpoot :salata de -- kreeftensla :carne de -- = kreeftenvlees :ragout (F) de --s = kreeftenragoût :pastata de --s = kreeftenpastei :sandwich (A) al/de --s = kreeftenbroodje + langustina sub :1 ZOOLOGIA CULINARI Noorse zeekreeft, nieroogkreeft, langoestine :--s frite = scampi lanifere adj :1 woldragend :bestia -- = wolbeest + lanio sub :1 ZOOLOGIA klauwier lanolina sub :1 lanoline, lanolien, wolvet lanose adj :1 van wol, wollen, wollig, wolachtig :capillos -- = wollige haren :rhinocerote -- = wollige neushoorn :folios -- = wollige bladeren lanositate sub :1 wollige zachtheid + lansquenet sub :1 HISTORIA landsknecht (Duitse infanterist) :2 lansquenet (kaartspel) + lantana sub :1 BOTANICA lantana lanterna sub :1 lantaarn, lantaren :-- magic = toverlantaarn :-- de strata = straatlantaarn :-- de stabulo = stallantaarn :-- de bicycletta = fietslamp :-- de carburo = carbidlantaarn :-- chinese {sj}/venetian = lampion :luce/lumine de -- = lantaarnlicht :2 ARTE DE CONSTRUER lantaarn, glazen kap, koepel, lichtkamer (van vuurtoren) + lanthanidos sub pl :1 CHIMIA lanthaniden, lanthaanreeks + lanthano,lanthanium sub :1 CHIMIA lanthaan, lanthanium lanugine sub :1 dons lanuginose adj :1 donzig, wollig :genas -- = donzige wangen + Laos sub n pr :1 Laos + laotian adj :1 van/uit Laos + laotiano sub :1 Laotiaan + laparoscopia sub :1 MEDICINA laparoscopie + laparoscopic adj :1 MEDICINA laparoscopisch :--e sterilisatie = sterilisation laparoscopic + laparoscopio sub :1 MEDICINA laparoscoop + laparotomia sub :1 MEDICINA buiksnede, buikopening, laparotomie lapidar v :1 stenen gooien naar :2 doodgooien met stenen, stenigen :le lege mosaic ordina de -- le adultaras = de Mozaïsche wet schrijft voor de echtbreeksters te stenigen lapidari adj :1 lapidair, in steen gehouwen :scriptura -- = lapidair schrift :bombo -- = steenhommel :2 (kort en) bondig, kernachtig, lapidair :phrase/formula -- = kernachtig gezegde :stilo -- = lapidaire/bondige stijl (zoals van opschriften in steen) lapidario sub :1 edelsteenslijper, steensnijder :2 edelsteenhandelaar, juwelier :3 HISTORIA lapidarium, boek over edelstenen lapidation sub :1 steniging :-- de un adultera = steniging van een echtbreekster lapidator sub :1 iemand die met stenen gooit/die stenigt, steniger lapide sub :1 steen, gedenksteen :-- sepulcral/tumbal/funerari = grafsteen :-- commemorative = gedenksteen lapidee adj :1 van steen, stenen lapidescente adj :1 verstenend lapidescentia sub :1 verstening lapidicole adj :1 ZOOLOGIA op stenen levend lapidific adj :1 GEOLOGIA verstenend lapidificar v :1 GEOLOGIA doen verstenen lapidification sub :1 GEOLOGIA verstening, steenwording, steenvorming lapidose adj :1 van steen, stenen, steenachtig lapillo sub ITALIANO :1 GEOLOGIA lapillo, vulkaanslak :lapilli pl = vulkanisch gruis lapislazuli sub :1 lapis lazuli, lazuursteen, lazuliet, natuurlijk ultramarijn + lappon adj :1 Laplands + lappon sub :1 Lap, Laplander :2 Laplands (taal) + Lapponia sub n pr :1 Lapland + lapponic adj :1 Laplands :calcario -- = ijsvink, ijsgors + lappula sub :1 BOTANICA stekelzaad lapso sub :1-- de tempore = tijdruimte, tijdsverloop, poos :2 vergissing, lapsus :-- stilistic = stijlfout :-- freudian = Freudiaanse verspreking lapsus sub LATINO :1 vergissing, lapsus :-- calami = verschrijving :-- linguae = verspreking :-- freudian = Freudiaanse verspreking :haber un -- de memoria = zijn tekst kwijt zijn + laptop sub ANGLESE :1 laptop lardacee adj :1 spekachtig lardar v :1 CULINARI larderen, spekken :-- carne = vlees spekken :2 FIGURATE doorspekken (met) :-- un libro de/con citationes = een boek met aanhalingen doorspekken lardo sub :1 spek, bacon :-- fresc = lardo fresc :-- magre = mager spek :-- grasse = vet spek :-- salate = gezouten spek :-- fumate = gerookt spek, rookspek :-- de balena = walvisspek :grassia de -- = spekvet :odor de -- = speklucht :morcello/trencho {sj} de -- = lap(je) spek, speklap :torta de patella al -- = spekpannekoek lardose adj :1 spekachtig + lares sub pl :1 HISTORIA huisgoden, beschermende laren, penaten :-- domestic = beschermende huisgoden large adj :1 breed, ruim, wijd :conscientia -- = ruim geweten :2 ruim(denkend), royaal, vrijgevig largessa sub :1 breedte, wijdte :-- del pectore = borstwijdte :2 vrijgevigheid, gulheid larghetto ITALIANO :1 MUSICA larghetto, enigszins gedragen largo sub :1 uitgestrektheid :2 open zee :al -- = op zee, buitengaats :vento del -- = zeewind :prender le -- = het ruime sop kiezen :3 MUSICA largo largor sub :1 breedte, wijdte larice sub :1 BOTANICA lariks, lork :plantation de --s = lariksaanplanting :bosco de --s - lariksbos :resina de -- = larikshars :ligno de -- = larixhout, lorkehout :de ligno de -- = larikshouten + larix sub :1 BOTANICA lariks, lork :ligno de -- = larikshout, lorkehout :de ligno de -- = larikshouten :resina de -- = larikshars laro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA meeuw :-- argentate = zilvermeeuw :-- marin = mantelmeeuw :-- marin = zeemeeuw :-- eboree = ivoormeeuw :-- cineree = stormmeeuw :-- minute = dwergmeeuw :-- tridactyle = drieteenmeeuw :-- ridibunde = kapmeeuw :-- melanocephale = zwartkopmeeuw :ovo de -- = meeuwenei :nido de -- = meeuwennest :pluma de -- = meeuwenveer larva sub :1 MYTHOLOGIA spook(verschijning), schrikbeeld :2 ZOOLOGIA larve :-- de musca = vliegelarve :-- de pulice = vlooielarve :-- de rana = kikkervisje, dikkopje :-- de seta = zijderups :-- eruciforme = rupsvormige larve larval adj :1 van de larve, larve..., larvaal :stadio -- = larvaal stadium :stato -- de un insecto = lar-vetoestand van een insekt + larvari adj :1 Vide: larval larvate adj :1 MEDICINA gemaskeerd :appendicitis -- = gemaskeerde blindedarmontsteking :maladia -- = sluipende ziekte :febre -- = sluipkoorts + larvicida adj :1 larvendodend + larvicida sub :1 larvenverdelgingsmiddel + larviforme adj :1 larvevormig, larveachtig + larvipare adj :1 larven voortbrengend + laryngal adj :1 strottehoofd..., keel..., laryngaal :sono -- = keelklank :consonante -- = laryngale medeklinker larynge sub :1 ANATOMIA strottenhoofd, larynx :-- artificial = strottenhoofdsimulator :altoparlator de -- = strottenhoofdluidspreker, keelluidspreker :paralyse (-ysis) del -- = strottenhoofdverlamming :cancere del -- = keelkanker :musculo del -- = strottenhoofdspier :vestibulo del -- = voorhof van het strottenhoofd :le anellos del -- = de ringen van het strottenhoofd + laryngectomia sub :1 MEDICINA laryngectomie wegneming van het strottenhoofd + laryngectomisar v :1 een laryngectonie uitvoeren laryngee adj :1 ANATOMIA van het strottenhoofd laryngitis sub :1 MEDICINA strottenhoofdontsteking, laryngitis + laryngographo sub :1 MEDICINA laryngograaf + laryngologia sub :1 MEDICINA laryngologie (kennis van de keel) + laryngologic adj :1 MEDICINA laryngologisch + laryngologista sub :1 keelarts, laryngoloog + laryngologo sub :1 keelarts, laryngoloog + laryngophono sub :1 keelmicrofoon laryngoscopia sub :1 MEDICINA laryngoscopie (onderzoek van het strottenhoofd met de keelspiegel) + laryngoscopic adj :1 laryngoscopisch laryngoscopio sub :1 laryngoscoop, keelspiegel + laryngostenose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA laryngostenose, larynxvernauwing + laryngotomia sub :1 MEDICINA laryngotomie, insnijding van het strottenhoofd + lasagna sub :1 CULINARI lasagne lascive adj :1 wellustig, wulps, zinnelijk, lascief :reguardo -- = wulpse blik :bucca -- = zinnelijke mond lascivitate sub :1 wellustigheid, wulpsheid, zinnelijkheid + laser sub ANGLESE :1 PHYSICA laser :-- a rubino = robijnlaser :-- a diodo = diodelaser :radio -- = laserstraal :radiation -- = laserstraling :luce/lumine -- = laserlicht :fasce de -- = laserbundel :action -- = laserwerking :imprimitor/impressor -- = laserprinter :radar -- = laserradar :cannon -- = laserkanon :gyroscopio -- = lasergyroscoop :geodimetro -- = lasergeodimeter :theodolite -- = lasertheodoliet + laserotherapia sub :1 MEDICINA behandeling met laserstralen + laserpitio sub :1 BOTANICA lazerkruid lassar v :1 laten, achterlaten, verlaten :2 geven, toevertrouwen, nalaten :3 laten, niet nemen, laten houden, overlaten :4 laten, toelaten (niet verhinderen) :ECONOMIA -- facer = laisser faire lasse adj :1 vermoeid, moe lassitude sub :1 vermoeidheid :io ha --s in le gambas = ik heb vermoeide benen lasso sub ANGLESE :1 lasso + last sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES ballast + lastar v :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES ballasten + lastex sub :1 lastex, (weefsel van) rubbergaren + latania sub :1 BOTANICA lataanboom late adj :1 uitgestrekt, ruim, wijd, breed :senso -- de un parola = ruime zin van een woord latente adj :1 PHYSICA, BIOLOGIA, MEDICINA, etc. latent :energia -- = latente energie :calor -- = latente/gebonden warmte :morbo/maladia -- = sluimerende kwaal :infection -- = latente infectie :vita -- = latent leven :stato -- = latente toestand :reserva -- = stille reserve :PHOTOGRAPHIA :imagine -- = latent beeld :esser -- in = latent aanwezig zijn in :2 FIGURATE latent, verborgen, heimelijk, niet aan de dag tredend :hostilitate -- = ingehouden vijandigheid :sentimentos -- = latente gevoelens :odio -- = smeulende haat :defecto -- = verborgen gebrek latentia sub :1 latentie :stato de -- = latente toestand :periodo de -- = latente periode (van een ziekte) later v :1 verborgen zijn, verborgen liggen lateral adj :1 zij..., aan/vanaf/naar de zijkant :cappella -- = zijkapel :nave -- = zijbeuk (van kerk) :altar -- = zijaltaar :balcon -- = zijbalkon :galeria -- = zijgalerij :apertura -- = zijopening :pannello -- = zijpaneel :ala -- = zijvleugel, zijgebouw :fenestra -- = zijraam :ramo -- = zijtak (van boom) :cammino -- = zijweg :sentiero -- = zijpad :corridor -- = zijgang :entrata/ingresso -- = zij-ingang :porta -- = zijdeur :muro -- = zijmuur :pariete -- = zijwand :rete -- = zijnet :linea -- = zijlijn :strata -- = zijstraat :salto -- = zijsprong :consonante -- = laterale medeklinker :MATHEMATICA superficie -- = zijvlak :barbas -- = bakkebaarden :lumine/luce -- = zijlicht :canal -- = lateraal kanaal :radice -- = bijwortel + lateralitate sub :1 BIOLOGIA lateraliteit latere sub :1 zijde, zijkant, zij, flank :-- in le/del umbra = schaduwkant/zijde :-- del mar = zeekant/zijde :-- exterior = buitenkant :-- interior = binnenkant :-- superior = bovenkant :-- inferior = onderkant :salto al -- = zijsprong :de tote --s = van alle kanten :verso le/al -- = terzijde, opzij, zijwaarts :al -- de = naast :seder se al -- de un persona = naast iemand gaan zitten :al -- del via/cammino = aan de kant van de weg :mitter al -- = ter zijde leggen, wegleggen, wegzetten :de un -- a altere = over en weer + laterite sub :1 GEOLOGIA lateriet + lateritic adj :1 GEOLOGIA lateriet... :argilla -- = laterietklei + latex sub :1 latex :cemento al -- = latexcement :color al -- = latexverf + lathrea sub :1 BOTANICA schubwortel + lathyro sub :1 BOTANICA lathyrus :-- odorate = pronkerwit :-- pratense = veldlathyrus + latibracteate adj :1 BOTANICA met brede schutbladen + laticaude adj :1 ZOOLOGIA breedstaartig + laticifere adj :1 BOTANICA melksaphoudend, laticifeer :conducto -- = melksapbuis laticlavio sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN laticlava (purperen band van tuniek van Romeinse senatoren) laticolle adj :1 met een dikke nek + latiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met brede bloemen, breedbloemig + latifoliate adj :1 Vide: latifolie + latifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met brede bladen, breedbladig :lepidio -- = peperkers, peperkruid :orchis -- = venusbloem :sio -- = grote watereppe :turgenia -- = borstelscherm :typha -- = grote lisdodde :eriophoro -- = breed wollegras + latifundiario sub :1 grootgrondbezitter latifundio sub :1 latifundium, groot landgoed, boerderij met uitgestrekte landerijen + latifundista sub :1 grootgrondbezitter + latilabie adj :1 BOTANICA breedlippig + latimaculate adj :1 BOTANICA met een of meer brede vlekken + latimane adj :1 ZOOLOGIA breedhandig latin adj :1 Latijns NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES :vela -- = latijnzeil, emmerzeil :Quartiero Latin = Quartier Latin (in Parijs) :nationes/populos -- = Latijnse/Romaanse volkeren :lingua -- = Latijnse taal :grammatica -- = Latijnse grammatica/spraakkunst :derecto -- = Latijnse burgerrecht :vela -- = Latijns zeil :America -- = Latijns-Amerika :cruce -- = Latijns kruis :Ecclesia -- = Latijnse kerk latinisar v :1 latiniseren, een Latijns karakter geven aan :le Romanos ha latinisate tote le populos de Europa occidental = de Romeinen hebben alle volken van West-Europa gelatiniseerd :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA (een woord of naam) een Latijnse vorm geven latinisation sub :1 latinisering :le -- del Peninsula Iberic = de latinisering van het Iberisch Schier-eiland :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA het verlatijnsen (van een woord of naam) :"Oxonium" es le -- del nomine del citate anglese "Oxford" = "Oxonium" is de latinisering van de naam van de Engelse stad "Oxford" latinismo sub :1 latinisme latinista sub :1 latinist latinitate sub :1 Latijnse wereld, Latijnse geest en beschaving, latiniteit latino sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN Latijn (bewoner van Latium) :2 Latijn (iemand die behoort tot de Latijnse volkeren) :3 Latijn (taal) :-- vulgar/popular = vulgair/gesproken latijn :basse -- = laat Latijn :-- medieval = middeleeuws latijn :-- moderne = modern latijn :-- sin flexion = Latino sine Flexione :-- ecclesiastic/de ecclesia = kerklatijn :-- de cocina = potjeslatijn :esser al fin de su -- = aan het eind van zijn latijn zijn + Latino-America sub n pr :1 Latijns Amerika + latino-american adj :1 Latijns-Amerikaans + latino-americano sub :1 Latijns-Amerikaan Latio sub n pr :1 Latium + latipede v :1 ZOOLOGIA met brede voeten, breedvoetig + latipennate,latipinnate adj :1 BOTANICA breedvinnig + latipetale adj :1 BOTANICA met brede kroonbladen + latirostre adj :1 ZOOLOGIA breedbekkig, breedsnavelig + latisepale adj :1 BOTANICA met brede kelkbladen latitude sub :1 breedte, wijdte :2 (bewegings)vrijheid, vrijheid van handelen, speelruimte, vrije hand :3 GEOGRAPHIA ASTRONOMIA breedte :grado de -- = breedtegraad :circulo de -- = breedtecirkel :-- geographic = geografische breedte :-- septentrional = noorderbreedte :-- celestial = hemelsbreedte :-- heliocentric = heliocentrische breedte :--s de calma = paardebreedten latitudinal adj :1 mbt de (geografische) breedte, breedte... latitudinari adj :1 vrijzinnig, (religieus) verdraagzaam latitudinario sub :1 vrijzinnige, (religieus) verdraagzaam mens laton sub :1 messing, geelkoper :tubo de -- = geelkoperen pijp :filo de -- = messingdraad :-- laminate/in folios = messingblik latoneria sub :1 koperslagerij latonero sub :1 koperslager latrar v :1 blaffen :le can latra = de hond blaft :-- acutemente = keffen latrato sub :1 het blaffen, geblaf :le -- del can = het blaffen van de hond :-- acute = het keffen, gekef + latrator sub :1 blaffer latria sub :1 RELIGION aanbidding, verering latrina sub :1 latrine, privaatput, hudo, kakdoos + latrocinio sub :1 diefstal, ontvreemding latta sub :1 blik :(cassa de) -- = blik(ken bus) :-- de conservas = conservenblik :-- de salmon = blikje zalm :-- de sardinas = blikje sardientjes :-- pro biscoctos = beschuitbus :-- a/pro -- = bierblikje :cassa de -- = trommel :lacte in -- = blikjesmelk :carne in -- = vlees in blik, blikvlees :verduras in -- = blikgroente :conservas in -- = blikconserven :articulos de -- = blikwaren :industria de -- = blikindustrie :fabrica de -- = blikfabriek :fabricante de -- = blikfabrikant + latte sub :1 lat, schroot :-- de fixation = bevestigingslat :-- stricte = tengel :porta de --s = lattendeur :armatura de --s = latwerk :clausura de --s = lattenafscheiding :pariete de --s = schrootjeswand :revestir/guarnir un pariete con --s = een wand met schrootjes betimmeren Latvia sub n pr :1 Letland laudabile adj :1 loffelijk, te loven, lofwaardig, prijzenswaardig :habitude -- = loffelijke gewoonte :initiativa -- = lovenswaardig initiatief :intentiones -- = lofwaardige bedoelingen :aspiration/effortios -- = loffelijk streven laudabilitate sub :1 lofwaardigheid, prijzenswaardigheid laudanina sub :1 CHIMIA laudanine laudano sub :1 PHARMACIA laudanum, opiumtinctuur laudar v :1 loven, prijzen :-- le modestia de un persona = iemands bescheidenheid prijzen :laudate sia Deo! = God/de hemel zij geprezen! laudation sub :1 het loven, het prijzen, lof, lofprijzing, laudatie laudative adj :1 lovend, prijzend, lof... :discurso -- = lofrede :parolas -- = lovende woorden :parlar de un persona in terminos -- = zich lovend over iemand uitlaten laudator sub :1 iemand die prijst, lofredenaar laudatori adj :1 lovend, prijzend, lof... :discurso -- = lofrede :verso -- = lofdicht :poeta -- = lofdichter laude sub :1 lof, loftuiting, lofspraak :canto de -- = loflied :dar -- a Deo = God loven :superior a omne -- = boven alle lof :--s = lauden, het lof lauraceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA laurierachtigen, lauraceas lauracee adj :1 BOTANICA laurier... laurea sub :1 lauwerkrans, erepalm laureate adj :1 bekroond, die een prijs heeft behaald :poeta -- = gelauwerde dichter + laureato sub :1 (prijs)winnaar, laureaat :-- del premio/precio Nobel = Nobelprijswinnaar lauree adj :1 gelauwerd, bekroond :testa/capite -- = met lauwerkrans getooid hoofd laureto sub :1 laurierbosje lauric adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = laurierzuur :unguento -- = laurierzalf lauriero sub :1 laurier(boom) :-- rosa = oleander :-- ceresio = laurierkers :bacca de -- = laurierbes :folio de -- = laurierblad :corona de -- = lauwerkrans :liquiritia al -- = laurierdrop + laurifolie adj :1salice -- = laurierwilg lauro sub :1 laurier :2 --s = lauweren (roem, eer) :recoltar --s = lauweren oogsten :reposar/dormir super su --s = op zijn lauweren rusten :corona de -- = lauwerkrans lava sub :1 lava :torrente/fluxo de -- = lavastroom :unda de -- = lavagolf :-- in fusion = gesmolten lava :-- solidificate = gestolde lava :-- scoriacee = slakachtige lava :vomitar -- = lava spuwen lavabile adj :1 (af)wasbaar + lavabilitate sub :1 (af)wasbaarheid lavabo sub :1 CATHOLICISMO lavabo (gebed bij het handenwassen van de priester in de mis), wasbekken dat daarbij gebruikt wordt :2 wastafel :3 wasvertrek, wasruimte lavage sub :1 het wassen, het afwassen, het schoonwassen, het (uit)spoelen, het schoonmaken :-- chimic = chemische reiniging :le -- del auro = het goudwassen :bassino de -- = wasbak/kom :-- cerebral/del cerebro = hersenspoeling :facer le -- cerebral/del cerebro = hersenspoelen :die/jorno de -- = wasdag :programma de -- = wasprogramma :resistente al -- = wasecht :2 MEDICINA spoeling :-- del stomacho = maagspoeling :-- intestinal = lavement lavamanos sub :1 wastafeltje, wasstel, lampetkom met lampetkan lavamento sub :1 het wassen, het reinigen (anque RELIGION) :-- del pedes = voetwassing :2 MEDICINA klysma, lavement :syringa de -- = lavementspuit :pumpa de -- = lavementpomp :cannula de -- = lavementcanule lavanda sub :1 was, het wassen :caldiera de -- = wasketel :cupa a/de -- = wasteil lavandera sub :1 wasvrouw lavanderia sub :1 wasserij, wasinrichting :-- de un hospital = wasserij van een ziekenhuis :-- automatic = wasserette lavandula sub :1 BOTANICA lavendel :flor de -- = lavendelbloem :essentia de -- = lavendelolie :aqua de -- = lavendelwater :sapon a -- = lavendelzeep :odor de -- = lavendelgeur/reuk + lavaplattos sub :1 afwasbak :2machina -- = afwasmachine, vaatwasmachine lavar v :1 wassen, afwassen, schoonwassen, (uit)spoelen, schoonmaken :-- le plattos = de afwas doen :-- le vitros = de ramen lappen :-- se le manos = zijn handen wassen :-- se le dentes = zijn landen poetsen :bassino a -- = waskom/bak :pulvere a -- = waspoeder :machina a/de -- = wasmachine :2 zuiveren, louteren lavator sub :1 iemand die wast :-- de auro = goudwasser :2 wasmachine :-- totalmente automatic = volautomatische wasmachine lavatorio sub :1 washuis, waskamer, washok :2 (openbaar) toilet lavatura sub :1 was, het wassen :2 (af)waswater, vaatwater, spoelwater + lavavitros sub :1 glazenwasser lavic adj :1 lava betreffend, lava..., lavaächtig :petra -- = lavasteen :currente/torrente/fluxo -- = lavastroom lawn tennis sub ANGLESE :1 lawn tennis + lawrencium sub :1 CHIMIA lawrencium laxar v :1 ontspannen, losser maken, vieren :-- le redinas/bridas = de teugels vieren :-- le accelerator = gas terugnemen :le vino laxava su lingua = de wijn maakte zijn tong los :2 MEDICINA laxeren, purgeren :isto ha un effecto laxante = dat werkt laxerend :3 loslaten, laten gaan, vrij laten :-- le pipiones = de duiven loslaten :on ha laxate le pipiones a octo horas in/a Chartres = men heeft de duiven om acht uur in Chartres gelost laxative adj :1 laxerend, laxatief, laxeer..., purgerend, purgatief, purgeer... :biberage -- = laxeerdrankje :pilula -- = laxeerpil :pulvere -- = laxeerpoeder laxativo sub :1 laxeermiddel, laxatief laxe adj :1 los, slap :musculos -- = slappe spieren :corda -- = slappe koord :2 laks, nalatig, nonchalant :mores -- = losse zeden + laxicaule adj :1 BOTANICA slapstengelig + laxismo sub :1 laksheid, te grote toegeeflijkheid, gebrek aan strengheid laxitate sub :1 slapheid, losheid :-- del corda = slapheid van het touw :2 laksheid, nalatigheid, nonchalance + lay-out sub ANGLESE :1 lay-out :facer le -- = de lay-out maken, lay-outen lazaretto sub :1 leprozenhuis, leprozerie :2 quarantainegebouw/vertrek lazaristo sub :1 CATHOLICISMO lazarist Lazaro sub n pr :1 BIBLIA Lazarus :le parabola de -- = de gelijkenis van Lazarus lazuli sub :1 lapis lazuli, lazuursteen, lazuliet, natuurlijke ultramarijn lazulite sub :1 MINERALOGIA lazuliet, lazuursteen, lapis lazuli, blauwspaat, natuurlijke ultramarijn + lazurite sub :1 MINERALOGIA lazuriet le art def :1 de, het le pron pers :1 hem :Ecce mi patre. Io le vide = ik zie hem :Io le scribe un littera = Ik schrijf hem een brief :2 het :Ecce un infante. Io le vide = Ik zie het + leader sub ANGLESE :1 leider, aanvoerder :-- de un partito politic = leider van een politieke partij :-- del opposition = oppositieleider :illes se ha revelate como ver --s = ze hebben zich als echte leiders ontpopt + leasing sub ANGLESE :1 COMMERCIO leasing, huurkoop :societate de -- = leasingmaatschappij :contracto de -- = leasingovereenkomst/contract :systema de -- = leasingsysteem + lecanora sub :1 BOTANICA schurftmos leccamento sub :1 het likken, het aflikken, het uitlikken leccar v :1 likken, aflikken, uitlikken :-- un gelato = aan een ijsje likken :-- se le digitos = zijn vingers aflikken :-- se le labios = likkebaarden + leccator sub :1 likker + lecithina sub :1 CHIMIA lecit(h)ine lectiera sub :1 draagstoel, draagzetel, draagkoets :2 draagbaar, brancard :-- rolante/con rotas = raderbaar/brancard :3 stalstro, ligstro, strooisel :4 FERROVIA, NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES couchette, hut, kooi lection sub :1 variant (van tekst), lezing (de vorm waarin iets is geschreven in een manuscript of een boek) :2 ECCLESIA schriftlezing, bijbellezing :3 les :-- de canto = zangles :-- de musica = muziekles :-- de equitation = rijles :-- dur = harde les :que isto te servi de -- = laat dit een les voor je zijn :pagar car le -- = leergeld moeten betalen + lectionario sub :1 CATHOLICISMO lectionarium + lectisternio sub :1 godenmaaltijd lecto sub :1 bed (meubel) :ir al -- = naar bed gaan :guardar le -- = het bed houden :filio del prime/secunde, etc. -- = zoon uit het eerste/tweede, etc. huwelijk :facer le -- = het bed opmaken :cambiar/mutar de -- = verbedden :-- de reposo = rustbank, sofa, divan :-- de campo = veldbed :-- de plumas = verenbed :-- de palea = strobed :-- de infante = kinderbed :-- conjugal/matrimonial = huwelijksbed :-- de hospital = ziekenhuisbed :-- duple = tweepersoonsbed :-- individual/pro un persona = eenpersoonsbed :-- a/con baldachino = hemelbed :-- de parada = praalbed :--s superponite = stapelbed :bordo del -- = bedrand :planca de -- = beddeplank :lecto-armario = bedstee :nemo habeva dormite in le -- = het bed was onbeslapen :2 bed (onderlaag van een weg) :3 bed (bedding van een rivier) :erosion del -- = beddingerosie lector sub :1 iemand die leest (boeken, etc.), lezer :-- de jornales = krantelezer :-- de pensatas/de pensamentos = gedachtenlezer :circulo de --es = lezerskring :2 CATHOLICISMO lector, voorlezer :3 lector (aan universiteit) :4 TECHNICA leestoestel, leesapparaat, lezer :-- de banda perforate = ponsbandlezer :-- magnetic = magneetbandlezer :-- optic = optische lezer :-- de microfilms (A) = leesapparaat voor microfilms :-- phonographic/de phonographo/de pick-up (A) = pick-up-element :agulia de -- = afspeelnaald :on pote leger un microfiche {sj} per medio de/per/con un -- = een microkaart kan men teruglezen met een leesapparaat + lectotypo sub :1 lectotype lectura sub :1 het lezen, het voorlezen, het aflezen :sala/salon de -- = leeszaal :comenciar le -- de un libro = een boek gaan lezen :-- labial = liplezen :-- silente/silentiose = stillezen :cabinetto de -- = leeskamer :circulo de -- = leesgezelschap :gruppo de -- = leesgroep :secunde -- = herlezing :in secunde -- = in tweede lezing :tabula de -- = leestafel :recommendar le -- de iste libro = de lezing van dit boek aanbevelen :2 (de vaardigheid van) het lezen :inseniamento del -- = leesonderwijs :methodo de -- = leesmethode :libro de -- = leesboek :exercitio de -- = leesoefening :falta de -- = leesfout :inseniar le -- a un persona = iemand leren lezen :3 lectuur, leesstof :-- instructive = leerzame lectuur :-- sensational = sensatielectuur :fornimento de -- = lectuurvoorziening leder v :1 (ver)wonden, kwetsen, blesseren :le balla ha ledite organos vital = de kogel heeft vitale organen verwond :2 kwaad doen, beledigen, kwetsen :-- le reputation de un persona = iemands goede naam aantasten :-- le honor de un persona = iemand in zijn eer aantasten :-- le amor proprie de un persona = iemands eigenwaarde kwetsen + ledo sub :1 BOTANICA :-- palustre = moerasrosmarijn, moeraspalm legal adj :1 wettelijk, wettig, wets..., gerechtelijk, krachtens de wet, legaal :per via -- = langs wettige weg :medicina -- = gerechtelijke geneeskunde :norma -- = rechtsbeginsel :prova/proba -- = wettig bewijs :disposition -- = wetsbepaling :regulamento -- = wettelijke regeling :prescription -- = wettelijk voorschrift :procedura -- = wettige procedure :responsabilitate -- = wettelijke aansprakelijkheid :moneta -- = wettig betaalmiddel :per tote le medios -- = met alle wettige middelen + legalisabile adj :1 legaliseerbaar legalisar v :1 legaliseren, wettigen, bekrachtigen :-- un acto = een akte wettigen :facer -- su signatura = zijn handtekening laten legaliseren :signatura legalisate = gelegaliseerde handtekening legalisation sub :1 het legaliseren, legalisatie, echtverklaring :-- de un signatura = legalisering van een handtekening + legalismo sub :1 legalisme, legisme + legalista sub :1 legalist + legalista adj :1 legalistisch + legalistic adj :1 legalistisch legalitate sub :1 legaliteit, wettelijkheid, rechtmatigheid :-- de un acto = legaliteit van een akte :-- de un mesura = wettelijkheid van een maatregel :principio de -- = legaliteitsprincipe :respectar le -- = de legaliteit eerbiedigen :disputar le -- de un acto = de wettigheid van een akte betwisten legar v :1 afvaardigen, als afgevaardigde zenden :2 legateren, vermaken, nalaten :-- tote su benes a un legatario universal = al zijn bezittingen aan een universele erfgenaam nalaten + legasthenia sub :1 legasthenie, leeszwakte legatario sub :1 legataris, ontvanger van legaat, erfgenaam legation sub :1 ambt of waardigheid van een legaat of gezant :2 legatie, gezantschap, afvaardiging als gezant :secretario de -- = legatiesecretaris :consiliero de -- = legatieraad :attaché (F) de -- = gezantschapsattaché :personal de -- = gezantschapspersoneel :3 legatie(gebouw), gezantswoning + legato adv ITALIANO :1 MUSICA legato legato (I) sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN legaat :2 CATHOLICISMO legaat, pauselijk gezant :3 gezant legato (II) sub :1 legaat, erfenis :reciper un -- = een legaat krijgen :lassar un -- a un persona = iemand in zijn testament gedenken + legator sub :1 erflater, legator lege sub :1 wet :proposition de -- = wetsvoorstel :projecto de -- = wetsontwerp :modification de -- = wetswijziging :revision de -- = wetsherziening :texto del -- = wetstekst :-- constitutional = grondwet :-- vigente/in vigor = geldende wet :disposition del -- = wetsbepaling :conforme(mente) al -- = overeenkomstig de wet, wettelijk :contrari al -- = in strijd met de wet, onwettig, onwettelijk :revider/reformar/emendar --s = wetten herzien :approbar/acceptar/adoptar un -- = een wet aannemen :submitter al -- = onder de wet brengen :promulgar un -- = een wet afkondigen :sanctionar un -- = een wet bekrachtigen :transgreder/infringer le -- = de wet overtreden :transgression/infraction del -- = wetsovertreding :transgressor del -- = wetsovertreder :-- organic = organieke wet :-- municipal = gemeentewet :-- divin = goddelijke wet :-- human = menselijke wet :homine de -- = jurist :-- de impostos = belastingwet :-- monetari = muntwet :-- de inseniamento = onderwijswet :-- linguistic = taalwet :-- martial/de guerra = krijgswet :-- electoral = kieswet :-- postal = postwet :-- penal = strafwet :-- natural = natuurwet :-- maritime = scheepvaartwet :-- social = sociale wet :-- de Moses = Mozaïsche wet, wet van Mozes :-- judaic = joodse wet :-- salic = Salische wet :-- phonetic = klankwet :-- del jungla = wet van de jungle :--s del politessa = wetten der wellevendheid :--s del hospitalitate = wetten der gastvrijheid :secundo le -- anglese = volgens de Engelse wet :secundo le littera del -- = naar de letter van de wet :observar un -- = een wet naleven :poner extra le --/foris del -- = buiten de wet stellen :esser extra le/foris del -- = buiten de wet staan :PHYSICA -- del inertia = wet van de traagheid :in nomine del -- = in naam der wet :in virtute del -- = krachtens de wet :violation del -- = wetsschennis :violar le -- = de wet schenden legenda sub :1 heiligenleven, legende :-- del cruce = kruislegende :-- marian/marial = Marialegende :-- Auree = Legenda Aurea (verzameling van heiligenlevens uit de 13e eeuw) :collection de --s = legendenverzameling :2 legende, opschrift, onderschrift, verklarende tekst bij een afbeelding, randschrift (op munt) :-- de un photo(graphia) = onderschrift bij een foto legendari adj :1 legendarisch :heroe -- = legendarische held + legendario sub :1 legendenverzameling leger (I) v :1 verzamelen, plukken, lezen :-- spicas = aren lezen leger (II) v :1 lezen, voorlezen, aflezen :saper -- e scriber = kunnen lezen en schrijven :-- super le labios = liplezen :-- le cartas = kaartlezen :-- le contator del gas = de gasmeter aflezen/opnemen :placer/joia/gaudio de -- = leesgenot :-- alco a un persona = iemand iets voorlezen :on poteva -- su furia in su facie = je kon de woede van zijn gezicht aflezen + leggings sub pl ANGLESE :1 leggings + leghorn sub ANGLESE :1 leghorn legibile adj :1 leesbaar, te lezen :scriptura -- = leesbaar schrift :2 lezenswaard(ig) legibilitate sub :1 leesbaarheid :2 lezenswaardigheid legier adj :1 licht (tgov zwaar), klein, zwak :arma -- = licht wapen :alimento -- = lichtverteerbaar voedingsmiddel :bagage -- = lichte bagage :peso -- = lichtgewicht :cruciator -- = lichte kruiser :ruito -- = zwak geluid :differentia -- = klein verschil :falta -- = kleine fout :metallo -- = lichtmetaal :solo/terra -- = lichte grond :musica -- = lichte muziek :industria -- = lichte industrie :cavalleria -- = lichte cavallerie :motocyclo -- = lichte motor :cigaretta -- = lichte sigaret :tabaco -- = lichte tabak :jentaculo -- = licht ontbijt :repasto -- = lichte maaltijd :pastisseria -- = luchtig gebak :collision -- = lichte aanrijding/botsing :-- como un pluma = licht als een veertje :2 gering, onbeduidend, licht :culpa -- = onbeduidende/lichte schuld :vulnere -- = lichte verwonding :movimento -- = lichte beweging :3 oppervlakkig, lichtzinnig, lichtvaardig, zorgeloos :femina de mores -- = vrouw van lichte zeden :4 rank, soepel, lenig :turre -- = ranke/slanke toren :passo -- = vlugge pas/stap/tred legieressa sub :1 lichtheid (tgov zwaarte) :2 geringheid, onbeduidendheid :3 oppervlakkigheid, lichtzinnigheid, lichtvaardigheid, zorgeloosheid :4 rankheid, soepelheid, lenigheid legiferar v :1 wetten maken :poter de -- = wetgevende macht legifere adj :1 wetten makend legifero sub :1 wetgever legion sub :1 MILITAR legioen (anque HISTORIA ROMAN) :-- de Honor = Legioen van Eer :-- estranier = vreemdelingenlegioen :numero de -- = legioennummer :2 groot aantal, schare, menigte :esser -- = legio zijn, zeer talrijk zijn :su errores esseva -- = hij maakte legio fouten legionari adj :1 van een legioen, legioen... :morbo/maladia -- = legionairsziekte, veteranenziekte (soort longontsteking) legionario sub :1 legionair, legioensoldaat (anque HISTORIA ROMAN) :morbo/maladia de -- = legionairsziekte, veteranenziekte (soort longontsteking) :2 lid van het vreemdelingenlegioen legislation sub :1 het maken van wetten :2 wetgeving, de wetten :-- social = sociale wetgeving :-- criminal/penal = strafwetgeving :-- electoral = kieswetgeving :-- relative al abortamento = abortuswetgeving :-- del labor/del travalio = arbeidswetgeving :-- de urgentia = noodwetgeving :-- aeree = luchtvaartrecht :-- civil = burgerlijk recht :-- criminal/penal = strafrecht :-- maritime = zeerecht legislative adj :1 wetgevend, bevoegd tot wetgeving :poter -- = wetgevende macht :assemblea -- = wetgevende vergadering :corpore -- = wetgevend lichaam :2 wets... :dispositiones -- = wetsbepalingen legislator sub :1 wetgever legislatura sub :1 wetgevend lichaam, legislatuur :2 zittingstijd/zittingsduur van een wetgevend lichaam legista sub :1 jurist, wettenkenner, rechtsgeleerde, legist :medico -- = politiearts, gerechtelijk geneeskundige legitimar v :1 wettigen, (een kind) echten, legitimeren :-- un filio natural = een natuurlijke zoon wettigen :infante legitimate = gewettigd kind :2 rechtvaardigen :-- su conducta/comportamento = zijn gedrag rechtvaardigen legitimation sub :1 het wettigen, wettiging, het echten (van een kind), echting, legitimatie :2 rechtvaardiging :-- del conducta/comportamento de un persona = rechtvaardiging van iemands gedrag :3 legitimatie, identificatie legitime adj :1 legitiem, wettig, echt :infante -- = wettig kind :principe/soverano -- = wettige vorst :matrimonio/maritage -- = wettig huwelijk :conjuge/spo(n)so -- = wettige echtgenoot :proprietate -- = wettige eigendom :ration -- = legitieme reden :quota -- = legitieme portie :2 gewettigd, rechtmatig, gegrond, gerechtvaardigd :-- defensa = zelfverdediging :revindicationes -- = rechtmatige eisen :proprietario -- = rechtmatige eigenaar legitimismo sub :1 legitimisme legitimista sub :1 legitimist + legitimista adj :1 legitimistisch legitimitate sub :1 wettigheid, wettelijkheid, legitimiteit :-- de un matrimonio/maritage = wettigheid van een huwelijk :-- de un infante = legitimiteit van een kind :2 gegrondheid, rechtmatigheid :-- de un pretention/pretension = rechtmatigheid van een aanspraak legumina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA legumine legumine sub :1 peulvrucht :2 groente :jardin de --s = groentetuin :cultor/cultivator de --s = groentekweker :venditor/mercator/mercante de --s = groenteman :mercato de --s = groentemarkt :suppa de --s = groentesoep :--s de estufa = kasgroente leguminiforme adj :1 peulvormig leguminosas sub pl :1 BOTANICA leguminosen, peuldragers leguminose adj :1 peuldragend, peul... :planta -- = peulgewas + lei sub :1 Meervoud van "leu" (Roemeense munt) + Leiden sub n pr :1 Leiden :bottilia de -- = Leidse fles :caseo de -- = Leidse kaas :dialecto de -- = Leids dialect + leitmotiv sub GERMANO :1 MUSICA leidmotief, hoofd/grondmotief :2 FIGURATE thema dat steeds terugkomt, leidende gedachte Lemano sub n pr :1 Laco -- = Meer van Genève lemma sub :1 LOGICA, MATHEMATICA lemma, hulpstelling + lemmatisar v :1 lemmatiseren + lemmatisation sub :1 lemmatisatie + lemming sub :1 ZOOLOGIA lemming + lemna sub :1 BOTANICA eendekroos, kroos :-- minor = klein kroos :copertura de -- = kroosdek :strato de -- = krooslaag :specie de -- = kroossoort + lemnaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA lemnaceae, lemnaceeën, eendekroosfamilie + lemniscato sub :1 MATHEMATICA lemniscaat, lijn in de vorm van een 8, striklijn + lemur sub :1 ZOOLOGIA lemur, snuitaap, maki :2 MYTHOLOGIA :--s = lemuren (schimmen der doden) + lenificar v :1 verzachten, lenigen, verlichten + lenification sub :1 verzachting, leniging, verlichting Leningrad sub n pr :1 Leningrad leninismo sub :1 leninisme :le marxismo -- = het marxisme leninisme leninista sub :1 leninist + leninista adj :1 leninistisch + leninistic adj :1 leninistisch + lenitive adj :1 kalmerend, verzachtend :remedios/medicamentos -- = verzachtende middelen + lenitivo sub :1 kalmerend/verzachtend middel + lentamento sub :1 vertraging, afremming, vaartvermindering lentar v :1 vertragen, snelheid verminderen lente sub :1 linze :2 OPTICA lens :-- cornee/a contacto/de contacto = contactlens :-- de aggrandimento = vergrootglas :-- de collimation = collimatielens :-- concave/convexe = holle/bolle lens :-- biconcave/biconvexe = dubbelholle/dubbelbolle lens :-- electronic = electronische lens :-- complexe = samengestelde lens :-- electrostatic = elektrostatische lens :-- ustori = brandglas :-- acustic = akoestische lens :fabrica de --s = lenzenfabriek :fabricante de --s = lenzenfabrikant :fabrication de --s = lenzenfabricage :campo de un -- = gezichtsveld van een lens :systema de --s = lenzenstelsel lente adj :1 langzaam, langzaam werkend, traag :veneno -- = langzaam werkend vergif :MEDICINA pulso -- = trage pols :2 kleverig, stroperig (van vloeistof), slijmerig + lentibulariaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA lentibulariaceeën, blaasjeskruidfamilie lenticella sub :1 BOTANICA lenticel lenticula sub :1 BOTANICA linze :farina de -- = linzemeel :suppa al/de --s = linzesoep :platto de --s = schotel linzen lenticular adj :1 lensvormig, lenticulair :vitro -- = lensvormig glas :nucleo -- = lenskern :forma -- = lensvorm lentiforme adj :1 lensvormig, lenticulair lentigine sub :1 lentigo, pigmentvlekje, levervlek, sproet lentiginose adj :1 sproetig, vol sproeten + lentisco sub :1 BOTANICA mastiekboom + lento adv :1 MUSICA lento, langzaam :un -- = een langzaam stuk muziek lentor sub :1 traagheid, trage (vooruit)gang, geringe snelheid :-- de spirito = geestelijke traagheid :2 kleverigheid, stroperigheid (van vloeistof), slijmerigheid leon sub :1 ZOOLOGIA leeuw :-- marin/del mar = zeeleeuw :parte de -- = leeuwendeel :corde de -- = leeuwenhart :criniera de -- = leeuwenmanen :corage de -- = leeuwenmoed :pelle de -- = leeuwenhuid :testa/capite de -- = leeuwenkop :cavia del --es = leeuwenkooi :chassa {sj} de --es = leeuwenjacht :chassator {sj} de --es = leeuwenjager :domator de --es = leeuwentemmer :fortia de -- = leeuwenkracht :forte como un -- = zo sterk als een leeuw :ASTRONOMIA Leon = Leeuw + leona sub :1 ZOOLOGIA leeuwin + leonardesc adj :1 op de wijze van Leonardo da Vinci + leonessa sub :1 ZOOLOGIA leeuwin Leonidas sub n pr :1 Leonidas leoniera sub :1 leeuwenkuil, leeuwenhok, hol van de leeuw leonin adj :1 van de leeuw, leeuwen..., leeuwachtig :parte -- = leeuwendeel :capite/testa -- = leeuwenkop :fortia -- = leeuwenkracht :corage -- = leeuwenmoed + leonino sub :1 ZOOLOGIA leeuwenjong leontiasis sub :1 MEDICINA leontiasis + leonuro(cardiac) sub :1 BOTANICA hartgespan leopardo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA luipaard :-- marin/del mar = zeeluipaard + leotia sub :1 BOTANICA :-- lubric = glibberzwam + lepidio sub :1 BOTANICA kruidkers :-- latifolie = peperkers, peperkruid :-- campestre = veldkruidkers :-- ruderal = steenkers :-- sative = bitterkers, tuinkers lepidodendro sub :1 PALEONTOL schubbeboom lepidolitho sub :1 MINERALOGIA lepidoliet lepidoptere adj :1 ZOOLOGIA schubvleugelig + lepidopterista sub :1 vlinderkundige, vlinderkenner lepidopteros sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA lepidoptera, schubvleugelige insekten, vlinders lepidosirena sub :1 ZOOLOGIA schubsalamander + lepiota sub :1 BOTANICA parasolzwam, lepiota :-- odorate = odeurzwam :-- cristate = stinkparasolletje lepisma sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- saccharin = suikergast, zilvervisje (soort insekt) leporario sub :1 ZOOLOGIA hazewind(hond) :cursas de --s = windhondenrennen lepore sub :1 ZOOLOGIA haas :-- femina = moerhaas :-- de pascha = paashaas :corde de -- = hazenhart :sanguine de -- = hazenbloed :pilo de -- = hazenhaar :excrementos de -- = hazenkeutels/drek :salto de -- = hazensprong :cubil de -- = hazenleger :patas de un -- = lopers van een haas :carne de -- = hazenvlees :pastata de -- = hazenpastei :tirar --s = hazen schieten leporide sub :1 ZOOLOGIA haasachtige leporin adj :1 haas..., haze... :labio -- = hazelip lepra sub :1 lepra, melaatsheid :bacterio de -- = leprabacterie :lucta contra le -- = leprabestrijding + leprologia sub :1 leprologie, lepra-onderzoek + leprologista sub :1 lepraspecialist leprologo sub :1 lepraspecialist + leproma sub :1 MEDICINA leproma leprose adj :1 lepreus, lepra..., melaats + leproseria sub :1 leprozerie, leprozenhuis, verpleeginrichting voor melaatsen leproso sub :1 leproos, leprapatiënt, melaatse :hospital pro --s = lepraziekenhuis + lepto sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- autumnal = herfstmijt, oogstmijt + leptocaule adj :1 BOTANICA dunstengelig, dunstelig + leptocephale adj :1 smalschedelig + leptocephalic adj :1 smalschedelig + leptocephalo :1 ZOOLOGIA larvaal stadium van de aal, bandaal, glasaaltje + leptolithico sub :1 leptolithicum + leptomeninges sub pl :1 ANATOMIA week/zacht hersenvlies + lepton sub :1 PHYSICA lepton + leptonic adj :1 PHYSICA leptonisch, mbt een lepton/leptonen + leptopetale adj :1 BOTANICA met dunne (fijne, tere) kroonbladen + leptophylle adj :1 BOTANICA fijnbladig, dunbladig + leptorrhin adj :1 ZOOLOGIA met een spitse bek/snavel + leptorrhinia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA het hebben van een spitse bek/snavel + leptosepale adj :1 BOTANICA met dunne of fijne kelkbladen of -slippen + leptosome adj :1 leptosoom + leptosomic adj :1 leptosoom + leptospadice adj :1 BOTANICA met dunne kolf + leptosperme adj :1 BOTANICA fijnzadig + leptospira sub :1 leptospira + leptospirose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA leptospirose, melkerskoorts :-- ictero-hemorrhagic = ziekte van Weil + leptothrice sub :1 draadbacterie les pron pers :1 ze, hen, hun :io les vide = ik zie hen/ze :io les scribe un littera = ik schrijf hun een brief + lesbian adj :1 lesbisch :amor -- = lesbische liefde + lesbiana sub :1 lesbiënne + lesbianismo sub :1 lesbische geaardheid + lesbic adj :1 lesbisch + lesbismo sub :1 lesbische geaardheid + Lesbos sub n pr :1 GEOGRAPHIA Lesbos lese adj :1 gewond, verwond, gekwetst :crimine de lese-majestate = majesteitsschennis :crimine de lese-humanitate = misdaad jegens de mensheid :crimine de lese-civilisation = misdaad tegen de beschaving lesion sub :1 letsel, verwonding, kwetsuur, wonde :--es interne = inwendige kneuzingen :--es permanente/incurabile = blijvend letsel :--es mortal = dodelijk letsel :-- personal = persoonlijk letsel :-- renal = nierwond :-- pulmonar = longletsel :-- del menisco = voetbalknie :tempore de --es = blessuretijd :causar --es corporal = lichamelijk letsel toebrengen :2 MEDICINA laesie :3 JURIDIC benadeling, schade, verkorting + lesional adj :1 lesioneel, lesionaal + lethal adj :1 BIOLOGIA dodelijk, letaal :dose/dosis -- = dodelijke dosis :gen -- = letaal gen :veneno -- = dodelijk gif :factores -- = letale factoren :mutation -- = letale mutatie + lethalitate sub :1 MEDICINA dodelijkheid (van een ziekte/van een stof), letaliteit :-- de un vulnere = dodelijkheid van een wond :iste veneno es de grande -- = de dodelijkheid van dit gif is groot lethargia sub :1 lethargie, verdoving, gevoelloosheid, soort bewusteloosheid :-- hypnotic = hypnotische lethargie :2 onverschilligheid, ongeïnteresseerdheid, lethargie lethargic adj :1 lethargisch, slaapzuchtig, verdoofd, bewusteloos :stato -- = toestand van verdoving :somno -- = lethargische slaap :2 onverschillig, ongeïnteresseerd, lethargisch lethargo sub :1 lethargie, verdoving, gevoelloosheid, soort bewusteloosheid :2 onverschilligheid, ongeïnteresseerdheid, lethargie + lethologia sub :1 MEDICINA lethologie + lethologic adj :1 MEDICINA lethologisch lette adj :1 Lettisch, Letlands letto sub :1 Letlander, Let :2 Letlands (taal) letton adj :1 Lettisch, Letlands letton sub :1 Letlander, Let :2 Letlands (taal) Lettonia sub n pr :1 Letland + leu (pl :lei) sub :1 leu (Roemeense munt) + leucania sub :1 ZOOLOGIA leucania (soort nachtvlinder) leucemia sub :1 MEDICINA leukemie, bloedkanker :-- es un cancere del sanguine = leukemie is een kanker van het bloed :-- acute = acute leukemie leucemic adj :1 MEDICINA leukemisch, aan leukemie lijdend :cellula -- = leukemische cel :stato -- = leukemische toestand :malado -- = leukemiepatiënt + leucemico sub :1 leukemiepatiënt + leucina sub :1 CHIMIA leucine (een aminozuur) + leucisco sub :1 ZOOLOGIA voorn + leucoblasto sub :1 leucoblast + leucocarpe adj :1 BOTANICA met witte vruchten, met witte sporangiën + leucocaule adj :1 BOTANICA witstengelig, witstelig + leucocytari adj :1 leukocyten... :formula -- = leukocytenformule leucocyto sub :1 BIOLOGIA wit bloedlichaampje, leukocyt, witte bloedcel :-- mononuclear = eenkernige leukocyt :-- polynuclear = veelkernige leukocyt + leucocytose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA leukocytose + leucodermia sub :1 MEDICINA leukodermie + leucojo sub :1 BOTANICA :-- estive = zomerklokje + leucoma sub :1 MEDICINA witte hoornvliesvlek, leukoom, oogparel :2 ZOOLOGIA leucoma (soort nachtvlinder) + leucopetale adj :1 BOTANICA met witte kroonbladen + leucophylle adj :1 BOTANICA witbladig + leucorrhea sub :1 MEDICINA witte vloed, leukorree + leucotomia sub :1 MEDICINA leukotomie + lev sub :1 lev (munteenheid van Bulgarije) + leva sub :1 linkerkant/zijde :virar/girar al -- = linksaf slaan :angulo superior al -- = linkerbovenhoek :a mi -- = links van mij :illa sedeva a mi -- = ze zat aan mijn linkerzijde :votar pro le -- = (op) links stemmen + levade sub FRANCESE :1 EQUITATION levade levamento sub :1 het oprichten, het (op)heffen, het optillen :2 het wegnemen, het opheffen, het doen verdwijnen levante sub :1 oosten :Levante = Nabije Oosten, Levant :2 oostenwind levantin adj :1 afkomstig uit het Nabije Oosten, Levantijns levantino sub :1 bewoner van het Nabije Oosten, Levantijn + levapneumaticos sub :1 bandenlichter levar v :1 oprichten, (op)heffen, optillen :-- con le cric = opkrikken :-- le ancora = het anker lichten/ophalen :-- le cardines = uit de hengsels lichten :-- le cappello = de hoed afnemen :-- le oculos = opkijken :-- le mano = de hand opsteken :-- le mano contra un persona = de hand tegen iemand opheffen :-- al celo = ophemelen :-- le masca/mascara = zijn ware aard tonen :-- le spatulas/humeros = de schouders ophalen :votar a mano levate = stemmen bij handopsteken :-- se = 1 zich verheffen, 2 opstaan, gaan staan, 3 opkomen (zon, etc.) :le vento se leva = de wind steekt op :le sol se leva = de zon komt op :le luna se leva = de maan komt op :le -- del sol = de zonsopkomst :le -- del luna = het opkomen van de maan :2 opheffen, een einde maken aan, wegnemen :-- le campo = het kamp opbreken :-- le assedio = het beleg opheffen :-- un moratorio = een moratorium opheffen :-- un difficultate = een moeilijkheid uit de weg ruimen :-- le stercore = uitmesten :-- un macula = een vlek verwijderen :-- le tabula = de tafel afruimen :-- un tabu = een taboe doorbreken :-- un punition/pena = een straf kwijtschelden :-- un interdiction/prohibition = een verbod opheffen :3 MILITAR onder de wapenen roepen :-- truppas = troepen rekruteren :-- un armea = een leger op de been brengen :4 innen, heffen :-- impostos = belastingen heffen levata sub :1 MILITAR oproeping, het onder de wapenen roepen :2 lichting (van brieven) :facer le -- = lichten (van brieven) levator sub :1 iemand die of iets dat opricht/opheft/optilt, hefboom, koevoet, lichter, ANATOMIA hefspier :-- de cambio/de cambiamento = versnellingspook :-- de commando = bedieningshefboom, stuurknuppel :-- differential = differentiële hefboom :-- a duo bracios = tweearmige hefboom :-- de ferro = breekijzer :-- de pneu(matico) = bandlichter, bandwipper :-- de rail {e} = raillichter :2 iemand die of iets dat wegneemt/aan iets een einde maakt/iets opheft :-- de immunditias = vuilnisophaler + levatori sub :1ponte -- = ophaalbrug, valbrug :cablo -- = ophaalkabel (van lift) :corda -- = ophaaltouw :catena -- = ophaalketting levatura sub :1 het oprichten, het opheffen, het optillen :2 zuurdesem, rijsmiddel, gist, bakpoeder :-- de bira = biergist :-- de pan/de panification = bakkersgist :-- chimic = bakpoeder :-- chimic/in pulvere, pulvere de -- = bakpoeder :-- sic = droge gist :-- pressate = persgist :germine de -- = gistkiem :farina con -- = zelfrijzend bakmeel :formation de -- = gistvorming leve (I) adj :1 licht (niet zwaar) :(a)melioration -- = lichte verbetering :castigamento -- = lichte betraffing :levemente acide = een weinig zuur :levemente vulnerate = licht gewond :2 lichtzinnig, lichtvaardig, zorgeloos leve (II) adj :1 linker, links :oculo -- = linkeroog :mano -- = linkerhand :gamba -- = linkerbeen :spatula/humero -- = linkerschouder :pede -- = linkervoet :aure -- = linkeroor :bracio -- = linkerarm :ripa -- = linkeroever :latere -- = linkerkant, linkerzijde :SPORT ala -- = linkervleugel :scriber con le mano -- = links(handig) schrijven + leviathan sub :1 leviathan + leviratic adj :1 leviraats... + levirato sub :1 leviraat(shuwelijk), zwagerhuwelijk, vervanghuwelijk levistico sub :1 BOTANICA lavas, levisticum, maggiplant + levita sub :1 RELIGION leviet, lid/nakomeling van de stam Levie :2 RELIGION geestelijke, clericus levitar v :1 SPIRITISMO levitatie doen ondergaan, (doen) opstijgen, (doen) zweven :2 SPIRITISMO levitatie ondergaan levitate sub :1 lichtheid :2 lichtzinnigheid, lichtvaardigheid levitation sub :1 SPIRITISMO levitatie + levitic adj :1 levitisch + Levitico sub :1 BIBLIA Leviticus levogyr adj :1 PHYSICA, CHIMIA etc., linksdraaiend :scriptura -- = spiegelschrift :polarisation -- = linksdraaiende polarisatie :sucro/saccharo -- = linksdraaiende suiker levulosa sub :1 BIOCHIMIA levulose, fructose + lexema sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA lexeem, stammorfeem lexical adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA lexicaal, de woordenschat betreffend :systema -- de un lingua = lexicaal systeem van een taal :campo -- = woordveld :morphema -- = stammorfeem + lexicalisar v :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA lexicaliseren + lexicalisation sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA lexicalisatie lexico sub :1 lexicon, woordenschat, vocabulair :2 woordenlijst, (beknopt) woordenboek lexicographia sub :1 lexicografie, het samenstellen van woordenboeken :-- medieval = middeleeuwse lexicografie :-- moderne = moderne lexicografie lexicographic adj :1 lexicografisch :methodos -- = lexicografische methoden :principios -- = lexi-cografische principes lexicographo sub :1 lexicograaf, woordenboekschrijver + lexicologia sub :1 lexicologie + lexicologic adj :1 lexicologisch :studio -- = lexicologische studie + lexicologista sub :1 lexicoloog + lexicologo sub :1 lexicoloog + lexicostatistica sub :1 lexicostatistiek liaison sub FRANCESE :1 liaison, liefdesverhouding, relatie :2 PHONETICA liaison + liana sub :1 BOTANICA liaan, slingerplant + Lias sub :1 GEOLOGIA Lias + liassic adj :1 GEOLOGIA van het Lias :fauna -- = dierenwereld van het Lias libanese adj :1 Libanees, van/uit Libanon libanese sub :1 Libanees, bewoner van Libanon Libano sub n pr :1 Libanon (land) :2 Libanon (gebergte) :cedros del -- = ceders van de Libanon + libation sub :1 ANTIQUITATE drankoffer, plengoffer, libatie :2 drinkgelag, drinkpartij, libatie + libatorio sub :1 RELIGION plengoffervaas libellar v :1 een smaadschrift opstellen en publiceren tegen libellista sub :1 libellist, schrijver van schot/smaadschriften, pamfletschrijver libello sub :1 JURIDIC schriftelijke aanklacht :2 smaadschrift, schotschrift, pamflet, libel + libellula sub :1 ZOOLOGIA libel, waterjuffer + liber sub :1 BOTANICA bastweefsel liberal adj :1 royaal, vrijgevig, mild, gul :donator -- = gulle gever :2 ruimdenkend, tolerant, verdraagzaam, onbekrompen, onbevooroordeeld, liberaal :idea -- = onbekrompen/ruime opvatting :protestantismo -- = vrijzinnig protestantisme :ille prendeva un position -- = hij stelde zich liberaal op :3 POLITICA ECONOMIA liberaal, liberalistisch :partito -- = liberale partij :legislatura -- = liberale wetgeving :4 artes -- = vrije kunsten :professiones -- = vrije beroepen liberal sub :1 POLITICA ECONOMIA liberaal, liberalist liberalisar v :1 liberaliseren liberalisation sub :1 liberalisatie, liberalisering :-- del aborto/abortamento = liberalisatie van abortus liberalismo sub :1 liberalisme + liberalista adj :1 liberalistisch + liberalistic adj :1 liberalistisch liberalitate sub :1 vrijgevigheid, gulheid, mildheid, liberaliteit :2 verdraagzaamheid, tolerantie, onbekrompenheid, breed/ruimheid (van opvatting), liberaliteit liberar v :1 bevrijden, vrijlaten, in vrijheid stellen, verlossen :-- un pais = een land bevrijden :-- un prisionero = een gevangene bevrijden :-- su conscientia = zijn geweten ontlasten :-- un persona con le serra = iemand uitzagen liberation sub :1 bevrijding, vrijlating, invrijheidstelling, verlossing :guerra de -- = bevrijdingsoorlog :fronte de -- = bevrijdingsfront :movimento de -- = bevrijdingsbeweging :armea de -- = bevrijdingsleger :jorno/die de -- = bevrijdingsdag :theologia de -- = bevrijdingstheologie :obtener le -- de un prisionero = een gevangene loskrijgen liberator sub :1 bevrijder + liberator adj :1 bevrijdend libere adj :1 vrij, onafhankelijk, zelfstandig, niet-gebonden :improvisation -- = vrije improvisatie :versos -- = vrije verzen :spatio -- = open(gekapte) plek (in het bos) :traduction/translation -- = vrije vertaling :commercio -- = vrijhandel :tempore -- = vrije tijd :electiones -- = vrije verkiezingen :accesso/entrata/ingresso -- = vrije toegang/entree :amor -- = vrije liefde :mundo -- = vrije wereld :citate -- = vrijstad :servicio -- = zelfbediening :-- arbitrio = vrije wil :cadita -- = vrije val :rota -- = vrijloop (van fiets), freewheel :ir in rota -- = freewheelen :SPORT colpo -- = vrije slag/worp/schop :-- pensator = vrijdenker :-- pensata/pensamento = vrije gedachte, vrijdenkerij :-- como le aves = vrij als een vogeltje, frank en vrij + Liberia sub n pr :1 Liberia + liberian adj :1 Liberiaans :dollar (A) -- = Liberiaanse dollar :2 BOTANICA bast... :fibra -- = bastvezel + liberiano sub :1 Liberiaan + libero sub ITALIANO :1 FOOTBALL (A) libero, vrije verdediger + libero-excambismo sub :1 vrijhandel(sverkeer) + libero-excambista sub :1 vrijhandelaar + libero-excambista adj :1 vrijhandel(s)... libertari adj :1 libertair, anarchistisch :societate -- = libertaire samenleving libertario sub :1 anarchist libertarismo sub :1 anarchisme libertate sub :1 vrijheid, onafhankelijkheid, niet-gebondenheid :-- de action = vrijheid van handelen :-- de conscientia = vrijheid van geweten :-- de pressa = vrijheid van drukpers :-- religiose/de religion/de culto(s) = godsdienstvrijheid :-- de association e de reunion = vrijheid van vereniging en vergadering :-- de inseniamento = vrijheid van onderwijs :-- del spirito = geestesvrijheid :animales in -- = in het wild levende dieren :-- civil = burgerlijke vrijheid :-- del mares = vrijheid van de zee :statua de -- = vrijheidsbeeld :restriction del -- = vrijheidsbeperking :ideal de -- = vrijheidsideaal :amor del -- = vrijheidsliefde :privation del -- = vrijheidsberoving :combattante del -- = vrijheidsstrijder :poner in -- = in vrijheid stellen :conceder le -- a un persona = iemand de vrijheid schenken :incatenar le -- = de vrijheid aan banden leggen :prender le -- de facer un cosa = de vrijheid nemen iets te doen :prender se --s con un persona = zich vrijheden tegenover iemand veroorloven :lassar plen -- de action a un persona = iemand de vrije hand laten liberticida sub :1 verkrachter van de vrijheid + liberticida adj :1 die de vrijheid doodt :lege -- = wet die de vrijheid doodt :tyranno -- = tiran die de vrijheid doodt + liberticidio sub :1 vernietiging van de vrijheid libertin adj :1 losbandig, liederlijk, zedeloos :modo de vita -- = ongebonden levenswijze :2 HISTORIA libertijns :3 vrijdenkend, ongodsdienstig libertinage sub :1 losbandigheid, liederlijkheid, zedeloosheid :2 vrijdenkerij, het vrije denken + libertinismo sub :1 libertinisme libertino sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN zoon van vrijgemaakte slaaf :2 HISTORIA libertijn :3 vrijdenker :4 lichtmis, losbol, losbandig iemand :un -- incorrigibile = een onverbeterlijke losbol liberto sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN vrijgemaakte slaaf + libidine sub :1 wellust, hartstocht + libidinose adj :1 vol (seksueel) verlangen, wellustig, libidineus :desiro/desiderio -- = sterk (seksueel) verlangen, wellust :actos -- = libidineuze handelingen + libidinositate sub :1 wellust, wulpsheid, geilheid + libido sub :1 libido, (psychische energie van de geslachtsdrift), levensdrift libra sub :1 pond :-- sterling (A) = pond sterling :signo/symbolo del -- = pondteken :sacco de un -- = pondszak :peso in --s = pondsgewicht :ASTRONOMIA Libra = Weegschaal libral adj :1 van het pond :2 ASTRONOMIA van de Weegschaal + libration sub :1 ASTRONOMIA libratie, schommeling :puncto de -- = libratiepunt :-- del luna = libratie van de maan libreria sub :1 bibliotheek, boekerij :2 boekhandel, boekwinkel :-- scholar = schoolboekhandel :libreria-papireria = kantoorboekhandel librero sub :1 boekhandelaar, boekverkoper + libresc adj :1 boeken..., uit de boeken :cognoscentia/cognoscimento/scientia/saper -- = boekenwijsheid :linguage -- = boekentaal :parola -- = boekenwoord librettista sub :1 librettist, schrijver van libretto's, operatekstschrijver libretto sub :1 MUSICA libretto, operatekst, tekstboekje :2 boekje :-- de conto = bankboekje :-- de ballo = balboekje :-- de instruction = handleiding :-- de giro = giroboekje libriforme adj :1 BOTANICA floëemvormig + librium sub :1 PHARMACOLOGIA librium :prender -- = librium slikken libro sub :1 boek :-- de cheques (E) = chequeboek :-- telephonic = telefoonboek :-- de cocina = kookboek :-- de imagines = plaatjesboek, prentenboek :-- de consultation = naslagwerk :RELIGION -- de horas = getijdenboek :-- de tasca = pocketboek :-- de cassa = kasboek :-- scholar = schoolboek :-- de studio = studieboek :-- de arte = kunstboek :-- pro pueras = meisjesboek :-- pro pueros = jongensboek :-- de memoria = aantekenboek :-- de musica = muziekboek :-- de precarias = gebedenboek :-- de paga = loonlijst, betaalstaat :-- con copertura dur = gebonden boek :-- brochate = ingenaaid boek :-- blanc = witboek :-- nigre = zwartboek :--s de occasion = uitgeversrestanten :-- de secunde mano = tweede-handsboeken :-- favorite/preferite = lievelingsboek :le Libro del Libros = het Boek der Boeken :amator de --s = boekenliefhebber :tener le -- = boekhouden :tenitor de --s = boekhouder :armario de --s = boekenkast :lista de --s = boekenlijst :mercato de --s = boekenmarkt :venditor de --s = boekverkoper :vendita de --s = boekenverkoping :valor secundo le --s = boekwaarde :tresor de --s = boekenschat Libya sub n pr :1 Libië libyan adj :1 Libisch libyano sub :1 Libiër libyc adj :1 Libisch licentia sub :1 vergunning, toestemming, toestemming, verlof, machtiging, consent :-- de nocte = nachtvergunning :conditiones de -- = licentievoorwaarden :peter -- = verlof/vergunning vragen :in -- = in licentie :fabricar un articulo in/sub -- = een artikel in/onder licentie vervaardigen :2 vergunning(sbewijs), consent, verlofbriefje, licentie :-- de importation = invoervergunning :-- de exportation = uitvoervergunning :-- de chassa {sj} major/minor = grote/kleine jachtakte :-- de radio = luistervergunning :-- de construction = bouwvergunning :-- pro le construction de = vergunning voor de aanleg van :-- de pisca = visvergunning :portator/tenitor de un -- = vergunninghouder :systema de --s = vergunningsstelsel :3 ongebondenheid, vrijheid :-- poetic = dichterlijke vrijheid :4 zedeloosheid, losbandigheid, uitspatting :5 UNIVERSTATE licentiaat, licentie licentiamento sub :1 UNIVERSITATE toekenning van het licentiaatsdiploma :2 ontslag (van personeel), afdanking (van troepen) :littera de -- = ontslagbrief :-- collective = collectief ontslag :-- del servicio militar = ontslag uit de militaire dienst licentiar v :1 vergunning verlenen, toestemming verlenen, machtigen :2 UNIVERSITATE verlenen van het licentiaatsdiploma :3 ontslaan, afdanken :-- obreros = arbeiders ontslaan :-- personal = personeel ontslaan :-- truppas = troepen afdanken :esser licentiate = ontslag krijgen licentiato sub :1 licentiaatsgraad :2 bezitter van het licentiaatsdiploma, licentiaat licentiose adj :1 losbandig, liederlijk, bandeloos, zedeloos :conducta/comportamento -- = liederlijk gedrag :libro -- = aanstootgevend boek :linguage -- = zedeloze taal + licentiositate sub :1 losbandigheid, liederlijkheid, bandeloosheid, zedeloosheid :un linguage de un -- revoltante = een taalgebruik met een stuitend liederlijk karakter licet LATINO :1 licet, het is geoorloofd lichen sub :1 BOTANICA korstmos :-- saxicole = steenmos :-- vesicular = huidmos :-- pulmonar = longmos :thallo de --es = loof van korstmossen :2 MEDICINA lichen (huidaandoening) + lichenificar v :1 lichenificeren + lichenification sub :1 lichenificatie lichenoide adj :1 korstmosachtig + lichenologia sub :1 BOTANICA lichenologie, leer der korstmossen lichenose adj :1 korstmosachtig :vegetation -- = korstmosachtige vegetatie + licitar v :1 JURIDIC (onverdeelbaar goed) veilen + licitation sub :1 JURIDIC veiling, verkoop bij opbod, licitatie :-- judiciari = gerechtelijke licitatie licite adj :1 geoorloofd, veroorloofd, toegelaten, toegestaan, niet verboden (door wet of gevestigde overheid) :medio -- = geoorloofd middel lictor sub :1 ANTIQUITATE bijl(bundel)drager, lictor + lido sub :1 lido :le -- de Venetia = het lido van Venetië + Liechtenstein sub n pr :1 Liechtenstein + liechtensteinese adj :1 Liechtensteins + liechtensteinese sub :1 Liechtensteiner lied (pl: lieder) sub GERMANO :1 lied lienteria sub :1 MEDICINA buikloop, diarrhee lienteric adj :1 van buikloop, lijdend aan diarrhee lift sub ANGLESE :1 lift, hijstoestel :-- de perron = perronlift :capacitate del -- = liftcapaciteit :cavia del -- = liftschacht :cablo del -- = liftkabel :motor del -- = liftmotor liga sub :1 (ver)bond, liga, coalitie :-- arabe = Arabische Liga :-- de consumitores = consumentenbond :-- offensive = offensief verbond :-- defensive = defensief verbond :-- touristic {oe} = toeristenbond :formar un -- = een verbond sluiten ligamento sub :1 ANATOMIA ligament, bindweefselband :-- malleolar/de cavilia = enkelband :-- humeral = schouderband :-- articular = gewrichtsband :-- de rotula = kniepees :-- anular = ringband :-- suspensori del crystallino = lensband ligamentose adj :1 ligamenteus (mbt gewrichtsbanden) ligamine sub :1 band :-- materne/maternal = moederband :--s del sanguine = banden des bloeds :--s de amicitate stricte = nauwe vriendschapsbanden :trenchar {sj} tote le --s con su familia = alle banden met zijn familie doorsnijden ligar v :1 binden, verbinden, samenbinden :-- le can al catena = de hond aan de ketting leggen :MUSICA -- duo notas = twee noten verbinden :-- le grano in garbas = graan aan schoven binden :2 binden :-- libros = boeken binden + ligase sub :1 BIOCHIMIA ligase + ligation sub :1 het (ver)binden, (ver)binding :-- transversal = dwarsverbinding + ligator sub :1 binder :-- de libros = boekbinder + ligatoria sub :1 binderij :-- de libros = boekbinderij ligatura sub :1 het binden, het vastbinden, het samenbinden :2 het boekbinden :-- de libros = boekbinden :3 band (van boek) :-- de/in tela = linnen band :-- de luxo = prachtband :-- stampate = stempelband :designo de -- = bandtekening :4 las, verbinding :5 MEDICINA afbinding, onderbinding, ligatuur :6 TYPOGRAPHIA koppelletter, ligament, ligatuur :7 MUSICA koppelteken, ligatuur + ligaturar v :1 MEDICINA afbinden :-- le cordon umbilical = de navelstreng afbinden + lignage sub :1 houtwerk + lignator sub :1 houthakker lignicole adj :1 ZOOLOGIA in hout levend + lignifere adj :1 houtdragend lignificarse v :1 BOTANICA verhouten, houtig worden, houtachtig worden :cellula lignificate = verhoute cel :texitos lignificate = verhoute weefsels lignification sub :1 BOTANICA verhouting ligniforme adj :1 houtachtig lignina sub :1 lignien, lignine, houtstof :papiro sin -- = houtvrij papier lignite sub :1 MINERALOGIA bruinkool, ligniet :briquette (F) de -- = bruinkoolbriket :jacimento de -- = bruinkoolbedding :mina de -- = bruinkoolmijn/groeve :extraction/exploitation de -- = bruinkoolwinning :-- polite = git + lignitifere adj :1 bruinkoolhoudend ligno sub :1 hout :-- contraplacate = triplex, multiplex :-- de mina = mijnhout :-- de pino = dennehout, vurehout :-- de nuce = notehout :-- fossilisate = kienhout :-- dur = hardhout :-- venose = generfd hout :-- a/de comburer = brandhout, kachelhout :-- laminate = gelamineerd/gelaagd hout :pecia de -- = stuk hout :gamba de -- = houten been :sculptura in -- = houtsculptuur :juncto/junctura de -- = houtverbinding :deposito de -- = houtstek :carbon de -- = houtskool :gas de -- = houtgas :gasogeno de carbon de -- = houtgasgenerator :foco de -- = houtvuur :residuos de -- = houtafval :gravure (F) de -- = houtsnede :pannello de fibra de -- = hardboard, houtvezelplaat :tegula de -- = dakspaan :revestimento de -- = lambrizering, paneelwerk :solo de -- = houten vloer :carga de -- = lading hout :commercio de -- = houthandel :commerciante/mercante/mercator de -- = houthandelaar, houtkoper :industria de -- = houtindustrie :colla a/pro -- = houtlijm :cisello pro -- = houtbeitel :fresa pro -- = houtfrees :mosaico in -- = houtmozaïek :relievo in -- = houtreliëf :pulpa/pasta de -- = houtpulp :clasma de -- = houtsplinter :papiro de -- = houtpapier :vinagre de -- = houtazijn :cellulosa de -- = houtcellulose :mercato de -- = houtmarkt :vite a/pro -- = houtschroef :broca a/pro -- = houtboor :lima a/pro -- = houtvijl :lana de -- = houtwol :serra a/de -- = houtzaag :bloco de -- = houtblok :incision in -- = houtsnede :scarpa de -- = klomp :pila de -- = houtmijt/stapel :verme de -- = houtworm :pulvere de -- = zaagsel :taliatura/retalios de -- = houtspanen, houtkrullen :taliar -- = hout hakken :taliator de -- = houthakker :serrator de -- = houtzager :MUSICA instrumentos de -- = houten blaasinstrumenten :construer in -- = van hout bouwen :serrar -- = hout zagen :illes es del mesme -- = zij zijn uit hetzelfde hout gesneden + lignocellulosa sub :1 houtcellulose lignose adj :1 houthoudend, houtig, houtachtig :fibra -- = houtvezel :planta -- = houtige plant :texito -- = houtweefsel :papiro -- = houthoudend papier + lignositate sub :1 houtigheid, houtachtigheid, houthoudendheid + ligroina sub :1 CHIMIA ligroïne, petroleumether + ligula sub :1 BOTANICA etc., tongetje :2 BOTANICA lintbloem :3 ZOOLOGIA riemworm + ligulate adj :1 BOTANICA etc., tongvormig :2 BOTANICA lintvormig :flor -- = lintbloem :folio -- = lintvormig blad + liguliflores sub pl :1 BOTANICA lintbloemigen + ligulifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met tongvormige bladeren + liguliforme adj :1 BOTANICA lintbloemig, lintvormig :plantas -- = lintbloemigen :flor -- = lintvormige bloem :folio -- = lintvormig blad + ligulina sub :1 liguline ligure adj :1 Ligurisch ligure sub :1 Liguriër Liguria sub n pr :1 Ligurië ligustico sub :1 BOTANICA lavas, levisticum, maggiplant ligustro sub :1 BOTANICA liguster :bacca de -- = ligusterbes :sepe/haga de -- = ligusterheg/haag lilac sub :1 BOTANICA sering(enstruik), sering(enbloesem) :-- blanc = witte sering :odor de -- = seringengeur lilac adj :1 lila, lichtblauw paars, mauve + lili(i)flor adj :1 BOTANICA met lelieachtige bloemen liliaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA liliaceae, leliefamilie liliacee adj :1 lelieachtig + lilial adj :1 lelieblank, lelieachtig :le blancor -- = het leliewit lilio sub :1 BOTANICA lelie :-- de aqua = waterlelie :-- bulbifere = oranjelelie :-- speciose = prachtlelie :-- tigrate = tijgerlelie :folio de -- = lelieblad :bulbo de -- = leliebol :quadro/quadrato de --s = leliënbed :campo de --s = leliënveld :le blancor de -- = het leliewit :blanc como un --, de un blancor de -- = lelieblank, leliewit + Lilliput sub n pr :1 Lilliput + lilliputian adj :1 lilliputachtig, dwergachtig, heel klein + lilliputiano sub :1 lilliputter, dwerg lima (I) sub :1 lime-citroen :succo de -- = lime-citroensap lima (II) sub :1 vijl :-- platte = platte vijl :-- rotunde = ronde vijl :-- punctate/punctute = puntvijl, spitsvijl :-- triangular = driekante vijl :manico de -- = vijleheft :-- bastarde = bastaardvijl :colpo de -- = vijlstreek :trenchar {sj} per le -- = doorvijlen :-- pro vitro = glasvijl :-- pro ligno = houtvijl :-- pro le/a ungulas = nagelvijl + limabile adj :1 wat kan worden gevijld limace sub :1 ZOOLOGIA (naakte) slak :-- de mar = zeeslak :passo de -- = slakkegang :con le lentor del --s = met een slakkegangetje limaciforme adj :1 met/in de vorm van een slak + liman sub :1 liman + limanda sub :1 ZOOLOGIA schar limar v :1 vijlen, afvijlen, bijvijlen :-- un pecia de ferro = een stuk ijzer vijlen :-- su ungulas = zijn nagels vijlen :machina a/de -- = vijlmachine limator sub :1 vijler limatura sub :1 het vijlen :2 vijlsel :-- de cupro = kopervijlsel :-- de aciero = staalvijlsel :-- de stanno = tinvijlsel + limbic adj :1 ANATOMIA limbisch :systema -- = systema limbic + limbo sub :1 RELIGION voorgeborchte, voorportaal (van de hel) :2 BOTANICA bladschijf, limbus :summitate del -- = bladtop :3 in graden verdeelde rand van meetinstrument :4 ASTRONOMIA buitenrand van hemellichaam + limerick sub ANGLESE :1 limerick + limes sub :1 HISTORIA limes, mark, grensgewest + limetta sub :1 vijltje + limicole adj :1 ZOOLOGIA limicool (in slijk levend) + limiforme adj :1 BOTANICA op een vijl gelijkend + liminal adj :1 PHYSIOLOGIA PSYCHOLOGIA grens..., drempel... :stimulation -- = prikkeldrempel :valor -- = drempelwaarde liminar adj :1 grens..., drempel... (anque PSYCHOLOGIA) :phenomenos -- = grensverschijnselen :2 aan het begin van een boek geplaatst, inleidend (van boek/rede/debat), begin... :declaration -- = verklaring vooraf :epistola -- = voorrede in briefvorm :pagina -- = respectblad limine sub :1 drempel :-- de audibilitate = gehoordrempel, hoorbaarheidsdrempel :-- de irritation = irritatiegrens :-- electoral = kiesdrempel :precio -- = drempelprijs limitabile adj :1 limiteerbaar, begrensbaar, beperkbaar, te beperken + limitabilitate sub :1 begrensbaarheid, beperkbaarheid :-- de un derecto = beperktheid van een recht limitar adj :1 begrenzend, beperkend :data -- = tijdslimiet, deadline, uiterste (lever)datum limitar v :1 beperken, inperken, begrenzen, limiteren :-- le espensas/dispensas = de uitgaven beperken :io me limitara a dicer que = laat ik volstaan met te zeggen dat limitate adj :1 beperkt, begrensd :spirito -- = beperkte geest :credito -- = beperkt krediet :selection -- = beperkte keuze :responsabilitates -- = beperkte verantwoordelijkheden :possibilitates de vendita -- = beperkte afzetmogelijkheden :in mesura -- = in beperkte mate limitation sub :1 beperking, afbakening, begrenzing :-- del nascentias/del prole = geboortenbeperking :-- del velocitate = snelheidsbeperking, snelheidsbegrenzing :-- del libertate = vrijheidsbeperking :-- del precios = prijsbeheersing :sin -- de tempore = zonder tijdsbeperking limitative adj :1 beperkend, grensbepalend, limitatief :enumeration -- = limitatieve opsomming :clausula -- = limitatieve clausule :disposition/regulation -- = limitatief voorschrift + limitator sub :1 begrenzer, beperker :-- de velocitate = snelheidsbegrenzer limite sub :1 grens, grensscheiding, limiet (anque MATHEMATICA), beperking, grenslijn :-- de etate = leeftijdsgrens :-- salarial = inkomensgrens, loongrens :passar le --s de = de grenzen overschrijden van :transpassar/exceder tote le --s = alle perken te buiten gaan :esser al -- de su fortias = aan het eind van zijn krachten zijn :fixar/imponer un -- = een limiet stellen :cognoscer su --s = zijn grenzen kennen :restar/remaner intra le --s = binnen de perken blijven :sin --s = grenzeloos, onbegrensd, onbeperkt :velocitate -- = maximumsnelheid :zona -- = grenszone/gebied :caso -- = grensgeval :precio -- = limietprijs, uiterste prijs :data -- = deadline :data -- de vendita = uiterste verkoopdatum :-- del boscos/del (zona del) arbores/del vegetation arborescente/del vegetation arboree = boomgrens :-- de etate = leeftijdsgrens :-- de audibilitate = gehoorgrens :-- de gelo = vorstgrens :-- del nives = sneeuwgrens :-- inferior = ondergrens :-- superior = bovengrens :inter certe --s = tussen zekere grenzen :il ha un -- pro toto, toto ha su --s/un -- = alles heeft zijn grenzen limitrophe adj :1 aangrenzend, grens... :paises -- = aangrenzende landen :stato -- = randstaat :fluvio -- = grensrivier :rivo -- = grensbeek :provincia -- = grensprovincie :communa -- = randgemeente :populo -- = grensvolk :-- de = vlakbij + limivore adj :1 BIOLOGIA slijketend + limnanthemo sub :1 BOTANICA watergentiaan + limnea sub :1 ZOOLOGIA poelslak + limnimetric v :1 scala -- = peilschaal + limnimetro sub :1 peilschaal :zero del -- = peilschaalnulpunt :observation del -- = peilschaalwaarneming + limnivore sub :1 ZOOLOGIA limnivoor, modderetend + limnologia sub :1 limnologie + limnologic adj :1 limnologisch :recercas -- = limnologische onderzoekingen + limnologista sub :1 limnoloog + limnologo sub :1 limnoloog + limnophile adj :1 BOTANICA stilstaand water beminnend, in stilstaand water groeiend + limnoplancton sub :1 zoetwaterplankton, limnoplankton + limo sub :1 slijk, modder :deposito de -- = slijk/slibneerslag :-- biologic = biologisch slijk :Deo formava le homine del -- del terra = God vormde de mens uit het slijk der aarde (Bijbel) limon sub :1 limoen, citroen :bitter al -- = citroenbitter :essentia de -- = citroenolie, citroenessence :gusto/sapor de -- = citroensmaak :aqua al -- = citroenwater :raspa de -- = citroenrasp limonada sub :1 limonade :-- gasose = prikkellimonade limonadero sub :1 limonadeverkoper limoniero sub :1 limoenboom + limonio sub :1 BOTANICA :-- vulgar = lamsoor + limonite sub :1 MINERALOGIA limoniet, bruinijzersteen, ijzeroer + limosa sub :1 ZOOLOGIA grutto + limose adj :1 slijkerig, modderig :fundo -- = modderige bodem :aqua -- = modderwater :2 op slijk groeiend (plant) + limosella sub :1 BOTANICA slijkgroen + limositate sub :1 slijkerigheid, modderigheid :-- del aqua = modderigheid van het water limousine sub FRANCESE :1 limousine limpide adj :1 glashelder, kristalhelder, klaar :vitro -- = helder glas :aqua -- = helder water :celo -- = heldere lucht :stilo -- = heldere stijl :reguardo -- = heldere blik limpiditate sub :1 helderheid, klaarheid :le -- del aqua = de helderheid van water :un petra preciose de grande -- = een edelsteen van grote helderheid + limulo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA molukkenkreeft + linaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA linaceae, linaceeën, vlasfamilie + linacee adj :1 BOTANICA vlasachtig + linaria sub :1 BOTANICA vlasleeuwebek :-- pallide = bleke leeuwebek :-- bipartite = gespleten leeuwebek linea sub :1 lijn, streep :-- recte = rechte lijn :in -- recte = in rechte lijn, hemelsbreed :-- de demarcation = demarcatielijn :-- transversal = dwarslijn/streep :-- lateral = zijlijn :-- median = middenlijn :-- de fundo = achterlijn :-- ascendente = opgaande lijn :-- descendente = neergaande lijn :-- de arresto/de stop = stopstreep :--s parallel = evenwijdige lijnen :-- secante/de intersection = snijlijn :-- auxiliar = hulplijn :-- perpendicular/vertical = loodlijn :-- intermediari = tussenlijn :-- axial = aslijn :-- separative = scheidslijn, scheidingslijn :-- de goal (A) = doellijn :-- solstitial = solstitiale lijn :-- nodal = knooplijn :-- del mano = handlijn :GEOLOGIA -- de fallia = breuklijn :SPORT -- de arrivata = aankomstlijn, finish :NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES -- de aqua = waterlijn :GEOGRAPHIA -- divisori de aquas = waterscheiding :MATHEMATICA :-- de altura/altor = hoogtelijn :GEOGRAPHIA -- isohypse = hoogtelijn :PHYSICA -- de fortia = krachtlijn :-- aerodynamic = stroomlijn :-- undulate/undulose = golflijn :-- angulose = hoekige lijn :traciar un -- = een lijn trekken :prolongar/continuar un -- = een lijn verlengen :prolongamento de un -- = verlengde van een lijn :sequer le mesme -- = dezelfde lijn volgen :spectro de --s = lijnenspectrum :joco de --s = lijnenspel :2 koord, touw, lijn :3 lijn, verbinding, communicatie :nave de -- = lijnboot/schip :-- de tramvia = tramlijn/route :-- de (auto)bus = buslijn :-- ferroviari/de ferrovia = spoorlijn :-- maritime = scheepvaartlijn, scheepvaartverbinding :navigation de -- = lijnvaart :-- aeree = luchtlijn/verbinding :prender -- 15 = lijn 15 nemen :volo de -- = lijnvlucht :avion de -- = lijnvliegtuig/toestel :rete de --s = lijnennet :-- telegraphic = telegraaflijn :-- telephonic = telefoonlijn :servicio de -- = lijndienst :-- serpentin = kronkel(lijn), krabbel :4 regel :saltar un -- = een regel overslaan :leger inter le --s = tussen de regels lezen :5 vissnoer :piscar al -- = hengelen :6 houding, lijn, richtlijn :-- de conducta/de comportamento = gedragslijn :-- de pensatas/de pensamentos = gedachtengang :le grande --s de un plano = de grote lijnen van een plan :politico del -- dur = politicus van de harde lijn :il manca un -- clar = daar zit geen lijn in :7 rij, gevechtslijn, linie :esser in -- = (aan het front) opgesteld staan :truppas de -- = linietroepen :-- de fronte = frontlijn :-- defensive = verdedigingslinie :-- de battalia/de combatto = gevechtslinie :-- Maginot = Maginotlinie :-- Grebbe = Grebbelinie :-- del aquas = waterlinie :8GEOGRAPHIA linie, evenaar, equator :-- equinoctial = evenaar lineage sub :1 afkomst, geslacht :-- human = menselijk geslacht lineal adj :1 de lijnen betreffend, lijn... :succession -- = erfopvolging in rechte lijn lineamento sub :1 (gelaats)trek :un visage de --s delicate = een fijnbesneden gezicht linear adj :1 lineair, lijn... :MATHEMATICA equation -- = lineaire vergelijking :MATHEMATICA function -- = lineaire functie :PHYSICA resistentia -- = lineaire weerstand :PHYSICA coefficiente de dilatation -- = lineaire uitzettingscoëfficiënt :distortion/distorsion -- = lineaire vervorming :perspectiva -- = lijnperspectief :discurso -- = rechtlijnig betoog :mesura -- = lengtemaat :designo -- = lijntekening, het lijntekenen :movimento -- = rechtlijnige beweging :rationamento/discurso -- = rechtlijnig redenering/betoog linear v :1 liniëren, lijnen trekken op :-- papiro = papier liniëren linea recta adv LATINO :1 rechtstreeks + lineariflor adj :1 BOTANICA met lijnvormige bloemen + linearifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met lijnvormige bladeren + linearilabie adj :1 BOTANICA met lijnvormige lip(pen) + linearipetale adj :1 BOTANICA met lijnvormige kroonbladen + linearisation sub :1 linearisation + linearitate sub :1 lineariteit, rechtlijnigheid :MATHEMATICA :-- de un equation = lineariteit van een vergelijking lineetta {ne-etta}sub :1 lijntje, streepje + lineic adj :1 lineïek + lingerie sub FRANCESE :1 lingerie :magazin de -- = lingeriewinkel/zaak :section/departimento del -- = lingerieafdeling lingoto sub :1 baar, lingot :-- de auro = baar goud :-- de plumbo = loodstaaf :ferro in --s = piekijzer :stanno in --s = tin in blokken :2 TYPOGRAPHIA holwit, formaatwit lingua sub :1 tong (anque ANATOMIA) :-- saburral/saburrose = beslagen tong :frenulo/brida del -- = tongriem :-- de bove = ossetong :salsicia de -- de bove = tongworst :-- glaciari = gletsjertong :-- in spiral = roltong :-- bifide = gespleten tong :BIBLIA --s de foco = vurige tongen :-- de terra = landtong :le parola jace super mi -- = het woord ligt me op de tong :monstrar/tirar le -- a un persona = iemand de tong uitsteken :puncta del -- = tongpunt :inflammation del -- = tongontsteking :BOTANICA -- de can = hondsroos :2 taal :-- matre = stamtaal :-- materne/maternal = moedertaal :-- morte = dode taal :-- vive/vivente = levende taal :-- estranier = vreemde taal :-- analytic = analytische taal :-- synthetic = synthetische taal :-- a tono = toontaal :--s classic = klassieke talen :--s moderne = moderne talen :--s indoeuropee = Indo-Europese talen :--s germanic = Germaanse talen :--s caucasian = Kaukasische talen :-- fonte = brontaal :-- primitive = oertaal, grondtaal :-- scripte = geschreven taal :-- mixte = mengtaal :-- parlate/oral = gesproken taal :-- nederlandese = Nederlandse taal, Nederlands :-- de cultura = cultuurtaal :-- popular = volkstaal :-- del pais = landstaal :-- universal = universele taal :-- mundial = wereldtaal :-- auxiliar = hulptaal :-- vehicular = voertaal :-- franc = lingua franca :de/in tres --s = drietalig :sentimento del -- = taalgevoel :professor de --(s) = taalleraar :cognoscentias/cognoscimentos de un --/de --s = taalkennis :manual de -- = taalboek :exercitio de -- = taaloefening :curso de -- = taalcursus :inseniamento de --s/de un -- = taalonderwijs :tresor de un -- = taalschat :puressa del -- = taalzuiverheid :gruppo de --s = taalgroep :studio de un --/de --s = taalstudie :parentato de --s = taalverwantschap :acquisition de un -- = taalverwerving :rivalitate de --s = taalstrijd + linguafranca sub :1 lingua franca linguage sub :1 taal, taalgebruik :-- familial = omgangstaal/usual :-- popular = gemeenzaam taalgebruik :-- technic = technische taal, technisch taalgebruik :-- administrative = administratief taalgebruik :-- commercial = handelstaal :-- libresc = boekentaal :-- biblic = bijbeltaal :-- mimic/de gestos = gebarentaal :-- corporal/corporee/del corpore = lichaamstaal :-- expressive = expressief taalgebruik :-- discursive = discursief taalgebruik :-- del passion = taal van de hartstocht :-- del amor = taal van de liefde :-- del flores = taal der bloemen :-- del apes = taal der bijen :-- cifrate = geheimtaal :-- binari = computertaal :-- de jornal = krantetaal :-- de programmation = programmeertaal :-- algorithmic = algoritmische taal :-- infantin/infantil/del infante = kindertaal :-- corrupte = koeterwaals :-- diplomatic = diplomatentaal :-- cynegetic/de chassatores = jagerstaal :-- floride = bloemrijke taal :-- figurative = beeldspraak :-- exuberante = exuberant taalgebruik :-- contemporanee = hedendaags taalgebruik :-- vulgar/grossier = ruwe taal :-- incorrecte/erronee = verkeerd taalgebruik :forma de -- = taalvorm :virtuose de -- = taalvirtuoos :corruption/deterioration del -- = taalbederf :corruptor del -- = taalbederver lingual adj :1 tong..., linguaal :musculos -- = tongspieren :frenulo -- = tongriem :littera -- = tongletter :sono -- = tongklank :consonante -- = tongmedeklinker :arteria -- = tongslagader :tumor -- = tonggezwel :cancere -- = tongkanker :sarcoma -- = tonguitwas :nervo -- = tongzenuw :papilla -- = tongpapil :glandula -- = tongklier :vena -- = tongader :osso -- = tongbeen :2 taal..., talig, taalkundig + linguatula sub :1 ZOOLOGIA tongworm linguetta sub :1 tong(etje), lip(je), stukje :-- de un tubo de organo = tong van een orgelpijp :-- de un calceo/scarpa = tong van een schoen + linguifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met tongvormige bladeren + linguiforme adj :1 tongvormig :folios -- = tongvormige bladeren linguista sub :1 taalkundige, linguïst linguistic adj :1 taal..., taalkundig, linguïstisch :mappa/atlas -- = taalatlas :frontiera -- = taalgrens :region/territorio -- = taalgebied :barriera -- = taalbarrière :gruppo -- = taalgroep :familia -- = taalfamilie :communitate -- = taalgemeenschap :question -- = taalkwestie :tresor -- = taalschat :querela -- = taalstrijd :forma -- = taalvorm :phenomeno -- = taalverschijnsel :differentia -- = taalverschil :lege -- = taalwet :elemento -- = taalelement :evolution -- = taalontwikkeling/evolutie :instincto/sentimento -- = taalgevoel :congresso -- = taalcongres :exercitio -- = taaloefening :cognoscentia/cognoscimento -- = taalkennis :conscientia -- = taalbewustzijn :error -- = taalfout :comportamento -- = taalgedrag :particularismo -- = taalparticularisme :politica -- = taalpolitiek/beleid :typologia -- = taaltypologie :sociologia -- = taalsociologie :laboratorio -- = talenpracticum :movimento -- = taalbeweging :competentia -- = taalcompetentie :consiliero -- = taalconsulent :insula -- = taaleiland :expansion -- = taalexpansie :evolution -- = taalevolutie :factor -- = taalfactor :usator -- = taalgebruiker :function -- = taalfunctie :minoritate -- = taalminderheid :norma -- = taalnorm :monumento -- = taalmonument :studio -- = taalstudie :systema -- = taalsysteem :variante -- = taalvariant :impovrimento -- = taalverarming :acquisition -- = taalverwerving :innobilimento -- = taalveredeling :inricchimento -- = taalverrijking :affinitate -- = taalverwantschap :talento -- = talenaanleg, talenknobbel :le conflicto -- in Belgio/Belgica = de taalstrijd in België linguistica sub :1 taalkunde, taalwetenschap, linguïstiek :-- normative = normatieve taalkunde :-- applicate = toegepaste taalkunde :-- descriptive = beschrijvende taalkunde :-- comparative = vergelijkende taalkunde :-- historic = historische taalkunde :-- diachronic = diachronische taalkunde :-- synchronic = synchronische taalkunde :-- general = algemene taalwetenschap :-- functional = functionele taalkunde :-- generative = generatieve taalkunde :-- structural = structurele taalkunde + linguohistoric adj :1 taalhistorisch + linicole adj :1 tussen vlas groeiend (plant) + linicultura sub :1 vlasbouw, vlasteelt + liniera sub :1 vlasakker, vlasaard linimento sub :1 smeersel, wrijfmiddel + linina sub :1 BIOLOGIA linine, achromatine linir v :1 insmeren + links sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT golfterrein, golfbaan, (golf)links + linnea sub :1 BOTANICA linnaeusklokje lino sub :1 BOTANICA vlas :cultura de -- = vlascultuur/teelt :fibra de -- = vlasvezel :farina de -- = lijnmeel :oleo de -- = lijnolie :torta de -- = lijnkoek :grana/semine de -- = lijnzaad :residuos de -- = vlasafval :filatura/filanderia de -- = vlasspinnerij :mercato de -- = vlasmarkt :rastrello de -- = vlasrepel/hekel :campo de -- = vlasakker, vlasaard :region del -- = vlasstreek :filo de -- = vlasdraad :cultivar -- = vlas verbouwen/telen :cultor/cultivator de -- = vlasteler :seminar -- = vlas zaaien :seminator de -- = vlaszaaier :recoltar -- = vlastrekken :recoltator de -- = vlastrekker :macerar -- = vlas roten :maceration de -- = roting van vlas :macerator de -- = vlasroter :commercio de -- = vlashandel :commerciante de -- = vlashandelaar :2 linnen, linnengoed :industria de -- = linnenindustrie :texitor de -- = linnenwever :camera de -- = linnenkamer :papiro de -- = linnenpapier :pressa de -- = linnenpers :pannello de -- = linnen doek, linnen lap :tela de -- = vlaslinnen :tincturero/tinctor de -- = linnenverver :tinctureria de -- = linnenververij :-- natural = naturel linnen :-- de hotel (F) = hotellinnen :-- a calandrar = mangelgoed :amidar le -- = het linnen stijven + linoleic adj :1 linol... :acido -- = linolzuur linoleum sub :1 linoleum, kurkzeil :gravure (F) super -- = linoleumsnede/druk :fabrica de -- = linoleumfabriek :fabrication de -- = linoleumfabricage :industria de -- = linoleumindustrie + linon sub :1 linon (soort weefsel), lawn + linotto sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kneu linotypia sub :1 TYPOGRAPHIA linotypie linotypista sub :1 TYPOGRAPHIA linotypist linotypo sub :1 TYPOGRAPHIA regelzetmachine, linotype(machine) + linsang sub :1 ZOOLOGIA linsang (soort genetkat) + lintel sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER latei(balk) + liparite sub :1 lipariet + lipase sub :1 BIOCHIMIA lipase :-- pancreatic = darmwandlipase, pancreaslipase + lipectomia sub :1 MEDICINA verwijdering van overtollig vet + lipemia sub :1 MEDICINA lipemie, aanwezigheid van vet in het bloed + lipide sub :1 BIOCHIMIA vetstof, lipide :--s de reserva = reservevetstoffen :--s alimentari = spijsvetstoffen, spijsvetten :--s cellular = cellipiden :metabolismo del --s = vethuishouding + lipidic adj :1 BIOCHIMIA vetachtig, vettig :reserva -- = vetreserve + lipochromo sub :1 BIOCHIMIA lipochroom + lipocyto sub :1 BIOLOGIA vetcel + lipogenese (-esis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA vetvorming + lipogramma sub :1 lipogram + lipogrammatic adj :1 lipogrammatisch + lipoide adj :1 BIOCHIMIA vetachtig, vettig, lipoïde + lipoide sub :1 BIOCHIMIA lipoïde + lipolyse (-ysis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA vetafbraak, lipolyse + lipoma sub :1 MEDICINA vetgezwel, lipoom, lipoma + lipomatose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA vetzucht + lipophile adj :1 CHIMIA vetabsorberend, lipofiel + lipoproteina sub :1 CHIMIA, BIOLOGIA lipoproteïne + liposarcoma sub :1 MEDICINA liposarcoom, liposarcoma + liposolubile adj :1 CHIMIA in vet oplosbaar + liposuction sub :1 MEDICINA liposuctie + lipothymia sub :1 MEDICINA eerste graad van bewustzijnsverlies, appelflauwte + lipotrope adj :1 lipotroop + lipovaccin sub :1 PHARMACIA lipovaccino liquefacer v :1 vloeibaar maken (vast lichaam, gas) :-- un gas per compression = een gas vloeibaar maken door samenpersing :-- oxygeno = zuurstof vloeibaar maken :-- metallos = metalen smelten :le calor liqueface le nive = de warmte doet de sneeuw smelten liquefactibile adj :1 verdichtbaar, condenseerbaar, vatbaar voor vloeibaarmaking liquefaction sub :1 vloeibaarmaking, vloeibaarwording, verdichting, condensatie :-- de un gas = vloeibaarmaking van een gas liquefactive adj :1 vloeibaarmakend, verdichtend, condenserend + liquescente adj :1 vloeibaar wordend, vervloeiend :2 smeltgevoelig, snel smeltend liquescer v :1 vloeibaar worden, vervloeien liquida sub :1 PHONETICA vloeiende medeklinker, liquida liquidabile adj :1 wat vloeibaar gemaakt kan worden :2 vatbaar voor liquidatie + liquidambar sub :1 BOTANICA amberboom, liquidambar :balsamo de -- = amberbalsem liquidar v :1 vloeibaar maken :2 COMMERCIO liquideren, uitverkopen, opruimen :3 uit de weg ruimen, om zeep helpen, liquideren :4 liquideren, afwikkelen, opheffen, afrekenen, verrekenen :-- un debita = een schuld afdoen :-- un fallimento = een faillissement afwikkelen :-- un succession = een nalatenschap afwikkelen :-- un societate/compania = een maatschappij opheffen :-- contos con un persona = met iemand afrekenen liquidation sub :1 vloeibaarmaking, vloeibaarwording :2 COMMERCIO uitverkoop, opruiming :-- total (del stock {e}) (A) = totale uitverkoop :vendita de -- = opheffingsuitverkoop :articulo de -- = opruimingsartikel :offerta de -- = opruimingsaanbieding :precio de -- = opruimingsprijs :cassa de -- = liquidatiekas :profito/beneficio de -- = liquidatiewinst :problemas de -- = liquidatiemoeilijkheden :3 het oplossen (van conflict), het uit de weg ruimen (van personen) :4 liquidatie, afwikkeling, opheffing, afrekening, verrekening :-- de un fallimento = afwikkeling van een faillissement :-- de un succession = afwikkeling van een nalatenschap liquidator sub :1 iemand die of iets dat iets vloeibaar maakt :2 JURIDIC liquidator, liquidateur, beheerder, curator liquide adj :1 vloeibaar :alimentos/nutrimento -- = vloeibaar voedsel :multo -- = dunvloeibaar :sapon -- = vloeibare zeep :gas -- = vloeibaar gas :stercore -- = gier :stato -- = vloeibare (aggregatie)toestand :nitrogeno -- = vloeibare stikstof :corrector -- = correctielak :2 FINANCIAS vlottend, liquide, gereed :moneta -- = contant geld :activo -- = liquide middelen :3 PHONETICA :consonante -- = vloeiende medeklinker, liquida liquiditate sub :1 vloeibaarheid, vloeibare toestand :2 FINANCIAS liquiditeit (directe opeisbaarheid van schulden) :reserva de -- = liquiditeitsreserve :manco de -- = illiquiditeit liquido sub :1 vloeistof, vocht :-- antigelo = antivries(middel) :-- refrigerante = koelvloeistof, koelmiddel :-- correctori = correctielak :-- amniotic = vruchtwater :-- intercellular = intercellulair vocht :-- de injection = injectievloeistof :gutta de -- = vloeistofdruppel :film (A) de -- = vloeistoffilm :refrigeration per -- = vloeistofkoeling :columna/colonna de -- = vloeistofkolom/zuil :strato de -- = vloeistoflaag :percentage de -- = vloeistofgehalte :mixtura de --s = vloeistofmengsel :superficie del -- = vloeistofoppervlak/spiegel :2 FINANCIAS contant geld liquiritia sub :1 BOTANICA zoethoutplant :2 PHARMACIA zoethout, drop :barra/baston de -- = pijp drop :succo de -- = zoethoutsap :extracto de -- = zoethoutextract :tisana/infusion/aqua al -- = zoethoutwater, dropwater :-- al sal ammoniac = salmiakdrop :-- al anis (F) = anijsdrop :-- al lauriero = laurierdrop :-- in forma de lacetto = veterdrop liquor sub :1 vloeistof, vocht :MEDICINA -- cerebrospinal = liquor :2 alcoholische drank, sterke drank :magazin de vinos e de --es = slijterij :mercante de vinos e de --es = slijter :tonic con -- = tonic met een tik :3 likeur :-- al ceresias = kersenlikeur :chocolate {sj}/bonbon al -- = likeurbonbon :distilleria/fabrica de --es = likeurstokerij :fabricante de --es = likeurstoker :vino de -- = likeurwijn :carrafa de -- = likeurkaraf :servicio de -- = likeurstel liquorista sub :1 likeurstoker, distilleerder :2 likeurverkoper, drankverkoper, slijter liquorose adj :1 likeurachtig, likeur... :vinos -- = likeurwijnen lira (pl : lire) sub ITALIANO :1 lire + liriodendro sub :1 BOTANICA tulpeboom lis sub :1 HERAL :flor de -- = fleur-de-lis Lisbona sub n pr :1 Lissabon lisiamento sub :1 het gladstrijken, het vlak maken, het effen maken, het polijsten, het glanzen lisiar v :1 gladstrijken, vlak maken, effen maken, uitdeuken, polijsten, glanzen :-- con un pectine = gladkammen :-- le junctos de un muro = de voegen van een muur inwerken lisiator sub :1 iemand die gladstrijkt/polijst/glanst, glanzer, polijster, gladstrijker, likker :2 glansmachine, gladmachine, gladhout, likhout, polijstijzer lisie adj :1 glad, gestreken, gepolijst, glanzend :fronte -- = glad voorhoofd :pelle -- = zachte/gladde huid :petra -- = gladde steen :villuto -- = effen fluweel :a/de pilo -- = gladharig :anello -- de auro = gladde gouden ring :pneu(matico) -- = band zonder profiel, gladde band :-- como un speculo = spiegelglad lista sub :1 zelfkant (van textiel), boord :2 strook, band, reep (van textiel/papier, etc.) :-- de base = plint :-- de ferro = bandijzer :-- de bosco = bosrand :3 gekleurde streep (op stoffen) :4 lijst, staat :-- de presentia = presentielijst :-- electoral = verkiezingslijst :-- de candidatos = kandidatenlijst :-- de passageros {zj} = passagierslijst :-- de mortos = dodenlijst :-- de vinos = wijnkaart :-- de salarios = loonlijst :-- nigre = zwarte lijst :-- del revindicationes = eisenpakket :-- civil = civiele lijst, inkomen van het staatshoofd :-- de attender = wachtlijst :inscriber un persona in un -- = iemand op een lijst zetten :rader un persona de un -- = iemand van een lijst schrappen :su nomine aperi le -- = zijn naam staat bovenaan de lijst :5 COMPUTATOR lijst + listage sub :1 (computer)uitdraai listar v :1 op een lijst zetten :2 COMPUTATOR lijsten + listel sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER etc., smalle lijst, lijstje + listera sub :1 BOTANICA keverorchis litania sub :1 CATHOLICISMO litanie :recitar un -- = een litanie bidden :FIGURATE un -- de planctos - een litanie van klachten + litanic adj :1 vam/mbt de litanie lite sub :1 strijd, twist :entrar in -- contra un persona = met iemand in het strijdperk treden, met iemand een debat aangaan :io non vole immiscer me in vostre --s familiar = ik wil me niet men-gen in jullie familietwisten :2 JURIDIC proces, rechtszaak lithargyro sub :1 CHIMIA loodglit, goudglit, zilverglit, loodoxyde, massicot, lythargyrum + lithiasic adj :1 MEDICINA steen(vormings)... :affection -- = steenziekte + lithiasis sub :1 MEDICINA steenvorming, steenziekte, lithiasis :-- biliari = galsteenvorming :-- renal = niersteenvorming :-- vesical/urinari = blaassteenvorming lithic adj :1 stenen, steen... :utensiles -- = stenen werktuigen :industria -- del homines del prehistoria = steenbewerking van de mensen uit de prehistorie :2 CHIMIA acido -- = urinezuur, piszuur + lithinifere adj :1 CHIMIA lithiumhoudend lithium sub :1 CHIMIA lithium :composito de -- = lithiumverbinding :oxydo de -- = lithiumoxyde :pila de -- = lithiumbatterij + lithochromia sub :1 lithochromie + lithogene adj :1 lithogeen, steenvormend :processo -- = lithogeen proces + lithogenese (-esis) sub :1 lithogenese, steenvorming lithographia sub :1 steendruk(kunst), lithografie :-- in relievo = diepdruk :PHYSICA -- laser (A) = laserlithografie :2 litho(grafie), steendrukprent :3 steendrukkerij (werkplaats) lithographiar v :1 steendrukken, lithograferen lithographic adj :1 steendruk..., lithografisch :petra -- = lithografische steen :pressa -- = steendrukpers :tinta -- = lakinkt :reproduction -- = litho-grafische reproduktie lithographo sub :1 steendrukker, lithograaf lithoide adj :1 steenachtig, stenig :minerales -- = steenachtige mineralen + litholatria sub :1 steenverering + lithologia sub :1 lithologie, steenkunde, studie van de gesteenten + lithologic adj :1 lithologisch :carta/mappa -- = lithologische kaart :recercas -- = lihologische onderzoekingen + lithologo sub :1 litholoog, steenkenner + lithophaga sub :1 ZOOLOGIA steeneter + lithophage adj :1 ZOOLOGIA steenetend, steenaantastend :mollusco -- = boormossel + lithophania sub :1 lithofanie (tekening op doorschijnend plaatje porselein) + lithophile adj :1 BOTANICA op steenachtig terrein groeiend + lithophyto sub :1 BOTANICA lithofyt, steenplant, rotsplant + lithopone sub :1 lit(h)opoon (soort witte verfstof) + lithoscopio sub :1 lithoscoop + lithospermo sub :1 BOTANICA parelzaad lithosphera sub :1 GEOLOGIA steenschaal (van de aarde), (vaste) aardkorst, lithosfeer + lithostratigraphia sub :1 GEOLOGIA lithostratigrafie + lithostratigraphic adj :1 GEOLOGIA lithostratigrafisch lithotomia sub :1 MEDICINA blaassteenoperatie, steensnijding, lithotomie + lithotomic adj :1 MEDICINA van/mbt lithotomie + lithotripsia sub :1 MEDICINA lithotripsie, steenverbrijzeling + lithotriptic adj :1 MEDICINA lithotriptisch + lithotriptor sub :1 MEDICINA lithotriptor, niersteenvergruizer + lithotrophe adj :1 lithotroof + lithotypographia sub :1 lithotypografie litigante sub :1 iemand die een proces voert, procederende, litigant litigar v :1 procederen, een proces voeren :partes litigante = procederende partijen :-- gratuitemente = kosteloos procederen :2 twisten, strijden litigation sub :1 het procederen, rechtsstrijd + litigator sub :1 iemand die (geregeld) een proces voert litigio sub :1 JURIDIC (rechts)geding :2 geschil :cosa/puncto de -- = geschilpunt :question de -- = strijdvraag :-- de frontiera = grensgeschil :arbitrar un -- = bemiddelen in een geschil :regular un -- = een geschil regelen/beslechten :ganiar le -- = het pleit winnen litigiose adj :1 betwist, omstreden, waarover het geding loopt, dat aanleiding geeft tot een geschil :cosa/puncto -- = geschilpunt, twistpunt :question -- = strijdvraag :2 twistziek, gesteld op processen, litigieus :character -- = twistziek karakter :spirito -- = twistzucht + litigiositate sub :1 betwist/omstreden karakter :2 het gesteld zijn op processen + litispendentia sub :1 JURIDIC litispendentie litoral adj :1 kust..., van de zeekust :zona -- = littorale zone, kustzone, neritische zone :erosion -- = kustafslag :montanias -- = kustgebergte :mar -- = randzee :defensa del -- = kustverdediging :ave -- = strandvogel :planta -- = littorale plant :fauna e flora -- = dieren- en plantenwereld van het kustgebied :alluviones/sedimentos/depositos -- = littorale afzettingen :stato -- = oeverstaat litoral sub :1 kust, kuststreek :disveloppamento del -- = kustontwikkeling :le indentationes de un -- roccose = de insnijdingen van een rotsachtige kust litore sub :1 kust :-- rectilinee = rechte kustlijn :naufragar al -- = stranden :naufragio al -- = stranding litorina sub :1 ZOOLOGIA alikruik + litote sub :1 litotes (rhetorische figuur) litro,l. sub :1 liter :precio per -- = literprijs :bottilia de un -- = literfles :latta de un -- = literblik :vitro de un -- = literglas :mesura de un -- = litermaat :duo --s de lacte = twee liter melk :tote un -- = een hele liter littera sub :1 letter :-- minuscule = kleine letter :-- majuscule/capital = hoofdletter :-- initial = beginletter :-- final = eindletter :-- de impression = drukletter :-- italic/cursive = cursieve letter :-- umbrate = schaduwletter :-- ornamental = sierletter :--s del alphabeto = letters van het alfabet :remaner -- morte = een dode letter blijven :-- adhesive = plakletter :esser scribite in --s de auro = met gouden letters geschreven staan :esser scribite in --s de sanguine = met bloed geschreven staan :secundo le -- del lege = naar de letter van de wet :le -- e le spirito (del lege) = de letter en de geest (van de wet) :funditor de --s = lettergieter :funderia de --s = lettergieterij :combination de --s = lettercombinatie :interpretation al pede del -- = letterlijke interpretatie/opvatting :2 brief :-- amorose/de amor = liefdesbrief :-- per avion = luchtpostbrief :-- de licentiamento/de dimission = ontslagbrief :-- de introduction/de presentation = introductiebrief :-- de recommendation = aanbevelingsbrief :-- con valor indicate = brief met aangegeven waarde :-- commercial/mercantil/de affaires = handelsbrief :-- anonyme = anonieme brief :-- circular = rondschrijven, circulaire :-- pastoral = herderlijke brief :-- aperte = open brief :-- de credentia = geloofsbrief :-- de reclamation = bezwaarschrift :-- autographe = eigenhandig geschreven brief :-- expresse/urgente = expresbrief :excambio de --s = briefwisseling :FINANCIAS -- de cambio = wissel :papiro a/de --/pro --s = briefpapier :testa/capite de -- = briefhoofd :modello de -- = briefmodel :excambiar --s = corresponderen :scriber --s = brieven schrijven :inviar --s = brieven sturen :jectar --s in le cassa de --s = brieven op de bus doen :facer sequer un -- = een brief nasturen :postar --s = brieven posten :registrar/recommendar un -- = een brief aantekenen :-- registrate/recommendate = aangetekende brief :3--s = letteren, letterkunde, literatuur :homine de --s = letterkundige :le belle --s = de schone letteren :facultate de --s = letterenfaculteit :--s moderne = moderne letterkunde :--s classic = klassieke letteren litteral adj :1 MATHEMATICA door letters uitgedrukt, letter... :notation -- = letternotatie :symbolos -- = lettersymbolen :2 letterlijk, woordelijk :senso -- = letterlijke betekenis :traduction -- = letterlijke vertaling :traducer litteralmente = letterlijk vertalen litterari adj :1 literair, letterkundig :schola -- = literaire school/stroming :historia -- = literatuurgeschiedenis :scientia -- = literatuurwetenschap :lingua -- = literaire taal :mundo -- = literaire wereld :revista -- = literair tijdschrift :facultate -- = letterkundige faculteit :supplemento -- = letterkundig bijvoegsel :association/societate -- = letterkundig genootschap :valor -- de un obra = literaire waarde van een werk + litteraritate sub :1 literariteit + litterate adj :1 geletterd + litterato sub :1 geletterde, letterkundige, literator + litterator sub :1 literator litteratura sub :1 literatuur, letterkunde :-- oral = mondelinge literatuur :-- contemporanee = hedendaagse letterkunde :-- de guerra = oorlogsliteratuur :-- mundial = wereldliteratuur :-- classic = klassieke literatuur :-- romantic = romantische literatuur :-- romanesc = romanliteratuur :historia del -- = literatuurgeschiedenis :historico del -- = literatuurhistoricus :scientia del -- = literatuurwetenschap :inseniamento del -- = letterkundeonderwijs :cognoscentia/cognoscimento del -- = literatuurkennis :cognoscitor del -- = literatuurkenner + littorella sub :1 BOTANICA strandbloem :-- uniflor = oeverkruid lituan adj :1 Litouws, van/uit Litouwen Lituania sub n pr :1 Litouwen lituano sub :1 Litouwer :2 Litouws (taal) liturgia sub :1 ECCLESIA liturgie :-- catholic = katholieke liturgie :-- oriental = oosterse liturgie :-- del mortos = dodenliturgie liturgic adj :1 liturgisch :cantos -- = liturgische gezangen :calendario -- = liturgische kalender :drama -- = liturgisch drama :musica -- = kerkmuziek :anno -- = liturgisch jaar :vestimentos -- = liturgische gewaden :colores -- = liturgische kleuren + liturgiologia sub :1 liturgiologie liturgista sub :1 kenner van de liturgie + lividastre adj :1 valig, blekig livide adj :1 vaal, lijkbleek, doodsbleek, loodkleurig, zwart-grijs :-- de cholera/de ira = lijkbleek van woede :-- como un morto/cadavere = zo bleek als een lijk lividitate sub :1 vaalheid, bleekheid, loodkleur, lijkkleur :-- cadaveric = lijkvlek + living sub ANGLESE :1 woonkamer, living Livonia sub n pr :1 Lijfland livonie adj :1 Lijflands livonio sub :1 Lijflander livor sub :1 vaalheid, bleekheid, loodkleur, lijkkleur :2 MEDICINA bleekheid + livrabile adj :1 leverbaar, te leveren :-- a domicilio = die/dat thuisbezorgd kan worden livrar v :1 leveren, afleveren, bezorgen :-- a domicilio = thuis bezorgen :2 overgeven, overleveren, uitleveren :-- un persona al policia/al justitia = iemand aan de politie/aan het gerecht overleveren livration sub :1 het leveren, levering, leverantie, het afleveren, aflevering :precio de -- = leveringsprijs :termino de -- = leveringstermijn :data de -- = leveringsdatum :contracto de -- = leveringscontract :conditiones de = leveringscondities/voorwaarden :porto de -- = leveringshaven :obligation de -- = leveringsplicht :mense de = leveringsmaand :2 het overleveren, overgave, het overleveren, overlevering, het uitleveren, uitlevering livrator sub :1 bezorger :-- de jornales = krantenbezorger, krantenjongen livrea sub :1 livrei :portero in -- = portier in livrei + lixivia sub :1 CHIMIA loog :cupa de -- = loogkuip :tractar con -- = logen :resistente al -- = loogvast + lixivial adj :1 CHIMIA van/mbt loog + lixiviar v :1 CHIMIA uitlogen :solo lixiviate = uitgeloogde grond + lixiviation sub :1 CHIMIA uitloging + lixiviator sub :1 uitloogapparaat :2 iemand die uitloogt lo pron pers :1 het, hem :Ecce le casa. Io lo vide = Ik zie het + lob sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT lob, boogbal + lobar v :1 SPORT een lob/boogbal spelen/geven, met een lob/boogbal passeren, lobben :-- le guardiano de goal (A)/le goal-keeper (A) = een lob over de keeper geven + lobar adj :1 BIOLOGIA lobair :pneumonia -- = ontsteking aan de longkwabben + lobaria sub :1 BOTANICA longmos, longenmos lobate adj :1 MEDICINA, BOTANICA gelobd, lobvormig, kwabachtig, kwabbig :pede -- = lobvoet :le hepate/ficato es un organo -- = de lever is een kwabachtig orgaan :folios -- de un querco = gelobde bladeren van een eik + lobby sub ANGLESE :1 lobby, pressiegroep + lobbyista sub :1 lobbyist, lid van een pressiegroep + lobectomia sub :1 MEDICINA lobectomie (verwijdering van een kwab) :-- cerebral = verwijdering van een hersenkwab :-- pulmonar = verwijdering van een longkwab + lobelia sub :1 BOTANICA lobelia :-- cardinalicie = kardinaalbloem + lobeliaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA lobeliaceae, lobeliaceeën, lobeliafamilie + lobelina sub :1 lobeline + lobifere adj :1 BOTANICA een of meer lobben dragend, gelobd + lobivanello sub :1 ZOOLOGIA spoorkievit lobo sub :1 MEDICINA kwab, lob (van hersenen, longen) :-- frontal = voorhoofdskwab :-- occipital = achterhoofdskwab :-- temporal = temporale kwab :-- pulmonar/de pulmon = longkwab :-- olfactive/olfactive = reukkwab :-- de ficato/de hepate :2 BOTANICA lob :-- seminal = zaadlobben :3 oorlel + lobotomia sub :1 MEDICINA lobotomie :-- prefrontal = prefrontale lobotomie + lobotomisar v :1 een lobotomie uitvoeren lobular adj :1 lobvormig, lelvormig, kwabachtig, kwabbig :organo -- = kwabachtig orgaan lobulate adj :1 gelobd, lobvormig, kwabachtig, kwabbig :organo -- = kwabachtig orgaan lobulo sub :1 lobje, kwabje :--s pulmonar = longkwabjes :2 oorlelletje local adj :1 plaatselijk, lokaal, buurt..., streek... :color -- = couleur locale, lokale kleur :hora/tempore -- = plaatselijke tijd :anesthesia -- = plaatselijke verdoving :pluvias -- = plaatselijke buien, hier en daar een bui :ferrovia -- = lokaalspoorweg :traino -- = lokaaltrein, lokaaltje :servicio -- = lokaaldienst :circulation/traffico -- = lokaalverkeer, plaatselijk verkeer :population -- = plaatselijke bevolking :uso -- = plaatselijk gebruik :de interesse -- = van plaatselijk belang local sub :1 lokaal, zaal, ruimte :-- commercial/professional = bedrijfsruimte :-- de recreation = ontspanningslokaal :-- de dansa = dansgelegenheid :-- de classe = klasselokaal + localisabile adj :1 te localiseren, localiseerbaar + localisabilitate sub :1 localiseerbaarheid localisar v :1 localiseren, plaats bepalen van :-- un ruito = de plaats bepalen waar een geluid vandaan komt :2 localiseren, begrenzen, indammen :-- un epidemia = een epidemie indammen :-- un conflicto = een conflict indammen localisation sub :1 localisatie, localisering, plaatsbepaling :-- acustic = akoestische plaatsbepaling :-- genic/del genes = genlocalisatie :systema de -- = plaatsbepalingssysteem :2 begrenzing, localisatie, localisering :-- de un conflicto = begrenzing van een conflict + localisator adj :1 die/dat localiseert, de plaats bepalend + localisator sub :1 iemand die/instrument dat localiseert/de plaats bepaalt :-- de interferentias = storingszoeker localitate sub :1 plaats, buurt, dorp locar v :1 plaatsen, neerzetten :2 verhuren :le proprietario loca le casa a un locatario = de eigenaar verhuurt het huis aan een huurder :-- su servicios como obrero agricole = zich als landarbeider verhuren :3 huren, pachten :-- un bicycletta = een fiets huren :a -- = te huur locatario sub :1 huurder, pachter :-- principal = hoofdbewoner (van huis) location sub :1 het plaatsen :2 het huren, het verhuren, verhuur :contracto de -- = huurcontract :precio de -- = huurprijs :correction del precios de -- = huurcorrectie :amonta del -- = huurbedrag :auto(mobile) de -- = huurauto :bicycletta de -- = huurfiets :appartamento de -- = huurflat/woning :location-vendita = huurkoop :-- de films (A) = filmverhuur :-- del derecto de chassa {sj} = verhuring van het jachtgenot :dar in -- = verhuren :prender in -- = huren :annullar le -- = de huur opzeggen :annullation de -- = huuropzegging :3 huur (geldbedrag) :-- sin cargas = kale huur :-- septimanal = weekhuur :-- mensual = maandhuur :-- annual = jaarhuur :-- arretrate = achterstallige huur :arretrato de -- = huurschuld :pagamento del -- = huurbetaling :augmentar le -- = de huur verhogen locative adj :1 huur... :valor -- = huurwaarde :casa -- = huurhuis :cargas/costos -- = huurlasten :damno(s) -- = huurschade :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA van plaats :caso -- = locatief :prepositiones -- = voorzetsels van plaats locativo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA locatief locator sub :1 verhuurder, verpachter :-- de cameras = kamerverhuurder :-- de bicyclettas = fietsenverhuurder :-- de tentas = tentenverhuurder :-- de carros = karrenverhuurder + loch,log sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES log :libro de -- = logboek :tabula de -- = logtafel :sabliero del -- = logglas :jectar le -- = loggen :linea de -- = loglijn + lochia sub :1 MEDICINA kraamvloed + lockiano sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA lockiaan + lockismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA lockisme lock-out sub ANGLESE :1 lock-out, uitsluiting loco sub :1 plaats, plek, oord :-- criminal/del delicto = plaats van het misdrijf :complemento (adverbial) de -- = bijwoordelijke bepaling van plaats :-- de nascentia = geboorteplaats :-- de peregrinage = bedevaartsoord :-- de reposo = rustoord :-- de travalio/de labor = werkplek :THEATRO unitate de -- = eenheid van plaats :-- geometric = meetkundige plaats :Locos Sancte = Heilige Plaatsen :-- commun = gemeenplaats :in -- de = in plaats van :in prime -- = in de eerste plaats :facer -- = plaats maken :haber -- = plaats hebben :dar -- a = aanleiding geven tot locomobile adj :1 verplaatsbaar locomobile sub :1 locomobiel, verplaatsbare stoommachine locomobilitate sub :1 verplaatsbaarheid locomotion sub :1 voortbeweging, verplaatsing, vervoer, transport :medios de -- = middelen van vervoer :systema de -- = voortbewegingssysteem locomotiva sub :1 locomotief :-- a vapor = stoomlocomotief :-- a motor Diesel = diesellocomotief :-- de traino = treinlocomotief :-- de manovras = rangeerlocomotief :remissa de --s = locomotiefremise :carbon de -- = locomotiefkolen :caldiera de un -- = ketel van een locomotief locomotive adj :1 de voortbeweging bewerkend/betreffend :poter -- = voortbewegingsvermogen locomotor sub :1 FERROVIA locomotor + locomotor adj :1 BIOLOGIA (voort)bewegend, (voort)bewegings.... :musculos -- = voortbewegingsspieren :organo -- = voortbewegingsorgaan locotenente sub :1 plaatsvervanger, invaller :-- del prince/principe = stadhouder :2 MILITAR luitenant :-- colonello = luitenant kolonel :-- general = luitenant generaal :uniforme de -- = luitenantsuniform + locular adj :1 BOTANICA in hokjes verdeeld :fructo -- = hokvrucht + loculate adj :1 BOTANICA in hokjes verdeeld + loculo sub :1 ANATOMIA BOTANICA ZOOLOGIA hokje + locus sub :1 BIOLOGIA locus locusta sub :1 ZOOLOGIA sprinkhaan :invasion/plaga de --s = sprinkhanenplaag :lucto contra le --s = sprinkhanenbestrijding locustides sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA locustidae locution sub :1 uitdrukking, zegswijze :-- adverbial = bijwoordelijke uitdrukking :-- conjunctive = voegwoordelijke uitdrukking :-- prepositive = voorzetselgroep :-- proverbial = spreekwoordelijke uitdrukking :-- verbal = werkwoordelijke uitdrukking :-- neologic = nieuwe uitdrukking + locutor sub :1 spreker :-- native = moedertaalspreker + loden sub :1 loden :mantello in -- = loden jas + loess sub :1 löss, Limburgse klei :solo de -- = lössgrond + lof sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES loef(zijde) + lofar v :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES loeven + loganiaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA loganiaceeën, braaknootfamilie logarithmic adj :1 MATHEMATICA logaritmisch :function -- = logaritmische functie :calculo -- = logaritmische berekening :scala -- = logaritmische schaal :regula -- = rekenliniaal met logaritmische schaal :curva -- = logaritmische kromme :tabulas -- = logaritmentafels :papiro -- = logaritmisch papier logarithmo sub :1 MATHEMATICA logaritme :tabula de --s = logaritmentafel :systema de --s = logaritmenstelsel :base de un -- = basis van een logaritme :-- natural = natuurlijke logaritme :-- neperian = neperiaanse logaritme :-- decimal/briggsian = gewone/briggse logaritme :-- inverse = inverte logaritme loge sub FRANCESE :1 THEATRO loge loggia sub ITALIANO :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER loggia, bogengang, galerij logia sub :1 loge (vereniging van vrijmetselaars) :2 loge (verenigingsgebouw van vrijmetselaars) :3 ARTE DE CONSTRUER loggia, bogengang, galerij :4 THEATRO loge logic adj :1 logisch, overeenkomstig de logica :conclusion -- = logische conclusie :paradoxo -- = logische tegenstrijdigheid :principios -- = logische principes :pensar logicamente = logisch denken :2 steekhoudend, vanzelfsprekend, volgend uit :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :analyse (-ysis) -- = redekundige ontleding logica sub :1 logica (wetenschap) :-- applicate = toegepaste logica :-- formal = formele logica :-- combinatori = combinatorische logica :-- modal = modale logica :-- plurivalente = meerwaardige logica :-- a duo valores = tweewaardige logica :-- symbolic = symbolische logica :-- propositional/del propositiones = propositielogica :-- mathematic = mathematische logica :-- ternari = ternaire logica :-- matricial = matrixlogica :2 logica, samenhang :-- implacabile/inflexibile = onverbiddelijke logica :-- del eventos = logica/samenhang der gebeurtenissen :3 logica, manier van redeneren :le arma del -- = het wapen van de logica + logicastro sub :1 slecht beoefenaar van de logica + logicismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA logicisme + logicista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA logicist + logicista adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA logicistisch + logicitate sub :1 logische coherentie, logiciteit logico sub :1 beoefenaar van de logica + logicomathemathic sub :1 logisch-wiskundig + logicopositivismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA logisch positivisme + logistic adj :1 MILITAR, MATHEMATICA logistiek, logistisch :medios -- = logistieke middelen :--e curve = curva logistic :offensiva --amente mal organisate = logistiek slecht georganiseerd of-fensief + logistica sub :1 MILITAR logistiek :problemas de -- = logistieke problemen :2 MATHEMATICA, PHILOSOPHIA mathematische logica, logistiek + logo sub :1 logo, beeldmerk, vignet, firma-embleem, griffe + logogramma sub :1 logogram + logogrammatic adj :1 logogrammatisch + logographia sub :1 logografie + logographic adj :1 logografisch + logographo sub :1 logograaf + logogripho sub :1 woord- of letterraadsel, logogrief :2 FIGURATE raadsel, onbegrijpelijke taal + logolatria sub :1 MEDICINA logolatrie, praatzucht logomache adj :1 zuiver verbaal, formeel logomachia sub :1 logomachie, woordenstrijd, woordentwist, woordenkraam, nutteloze omhaal van woorden logomachic adj :1 woordentwist betreffend logomacho sub :1 iemand die graag twist over woorden + logometro sub :1 logometer + logopathia sub :1 MEDICINA spraakstoornis + logopathic adj :1 MEDICINA van/mbt spraakstoornis + logopathico sub :1 MEDICINA iemand met een spraakstoornis + logopedia sub :1 logopedie, spraakonderwijs + logopedic adj :1 logopedisch + logopedista sub :1 logopedist + logophobia sub :1 MEDICINA logofobie + logorrhea sub :1 MEDICINA ziekelijke praatzucht :2 woordenvloed logos sub GRECO :1 PHILOSOPHIA woord, rede :2 RELIGION logos, Gods scheppend woord + logotypo sub :1 logo + loipe sub GERMANO :1 loipe + lolio sub :1 BOTANICA raaigras, dolik :-- perenne = Engels raaigras :-- italic/multiflor = Italiaans raaigras :-- remote = vlasdolik + lombarde adj :1 Lombardisch, Lombardijs, van/uit Lombardije + Lombardia sub n pr :1 Lombardije + lombardic adj :1 Lombardisch, Lombardijs, van/uit Lombardije + lombardo sub :1 Lombard, Lombardijer London sub n pr :1 Londen :de -- = Londens londonese adj :1 Londens, van/uit Londen + londonese sub :1 Londenaar longa sub :1 halster(riem), leiriem, halstertouw, longe longanime adj :1 lankmoedig, toegeeflijk, geduldig longanimitate sub :1 lankmoedigheid, toegeeflijkheid, geduld, verdraagzaamheid + long-drink sub ANGLESE :1 long-drink longe adj :1 lang (van ruimte), langwerpig, hoog (van gestalte) :2 lang (van tijd), langdurig :al -- = op den duur :3 lang, breedvoerig :4 reeds lang bestaand :5 lang (zich ver in de toekomst uitstrekkend) :a -- termino = op lange termijn longe adv :1 ver, ver weg :de -- = van ver, van een afstand :al -- = op den duur :esser -- de imaginar se que = in de verste verte niet vermoeden dat longemente adv :1 lang(durig), lange tijd :dormir troppo -- = zich verslapen longeve adj :1 lang levend, zeer oud :homine -- = zeer oude man longevitate sub :1 lang leven, langlevendheid, levensduur :tabellas de -- = levensduurtabellen + longicaude adj :1 langstaartig, met lange staart + longicaule adj :1 langstengelig, langstelig + longicephale adj :1 longicefaal, langschedelig + longicephalia sub :1 langschedeligheid, longicefalie + longicorne adj :1 ZOOLOGIA met lange sprieten, langsprietig :2 ZOOLOGIA langhoornig + longiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met lange bloemen, langbloemig + longifoliate sub :1 Vide: longifolie + longifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met lange bladen, langbladig :cephalanthera -- = wit bosvogeltje + longilinee adj :1 lange ledematen hebbend, rijzig + longimane adj :1 langhandig + longimetria sub :1 lengtemeting, longimetrie + longimetric adj :1 longimetrisch + longipede adj :1 met lange voeten, langvoetig + longipenne adj :1 langvleugelig + longipetale adj :1 BOTANICA met lange bloembladen + longirostre adj :1 ZOOLOGIA met lange snavel, langsnavelig :aves -- = langbekken + longistilate adj :1 BOTANICA met lange stijl, langstijlig + longistile adj :1 BOTANICA met lange stijl, langstijlig longitude sub :1 lengte :un metro de -- = een meter lang :-- de unda = golflengte :unitate de -- = lengteëenheid :2 (geografische) lengte :grado de -- = lengtegraad :-- geographic = geografische lengte :-- occidental/west = westerlengte :-- heliocentric = heliocentrische lengte longitudinal adj :1 in de lengte, overlangs, lengte..., longitudinaal :unda -- = longitudinale golf :section -- = overlangse doorsnede :division -- = verdeling in de lengte :valle/vallea -- = lengtedal :profilo -- = lengteprofiel, langsdoorsnede :dimension -- = lengteafmeting :musculo -- = lengtespier :sutura -- = lengtenaad :grado -- = lengtegraad :axe -- = lengteas :projection -- = longitudinale projectie :oscillation -- = longitudinale trilling :juncto -- = legervoeg, langsvoeg :fissura -- = scheur in lengterichting :soldatura -- = lasnaad in lengterichting :studio -- = longitudinaal onderzoek :GEOLOGIA fallia -- = langsbreuk + longobardic adj :1 Longobardisch + longobardo sub :1 Longobard + longor sub :1 lengte :mesura de -- = lengtemaat :determination de -- = lengtebepaling :differentia de -- = lengteverschil + lonicera sub :1 BOTANICA kamperfoelie lontan adj :1 ver, verwijderd, afgelegen :China {sj} es un pais -- = China is een ver land :futuro -- = verre toekomst :passato -- = ver verleden + lontanantia sub :1 verte, verschiet :in le -- = in de verte, in het verschiet :reguardar/mirar fixemente in le -- = in de verte turen + lontano adv :1 ver, ver weg :al -- = in de verte :de -- = van verre, uit de verte :de presso e de -- = van heinde en ver :-- del oculos, -- del corde = uit het oog, uit het hart :tu ha jectate (le balla/le petra, etc.) troppo -- = je hebt te ver gegooid :isto pote conducer nos -- = dat kan ons ver brengen :tu non es -- del veritate = je zit niet ver van de waarheid :esser -- del cammino = ver van de weg af liggen :le vacantias es ancora -- = de vakantie is nog veraf + looping sub ANGLESE :1 AVIATION lusvlucht, looping + lophobranchios sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA troskieuwigen + lophocolea sub :1 BOTANICA :-- bidentate = kantmos + lophophoro sub :1 glansfazant loquace adj :1 spraakzaam, praatziek :persona -- = kwebbel loquacitate sub :1 spraakzaamheid, praatzucht, babbelzucht :-- fatigante = vermoeiende praatzucht lor pron poss, pron adj :1 hun + loran sub :1 loran + lorantho sub :1 BOTANICA :-- europee = eikenmistel Lord sub ANGLESE :1 Lord :Camera del --s = House of Lords :-- Mayor = Lord Mayor + lordose (-osis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA, MEDICINA lordose + lordotic adj :1 MEDICINA lordose... lore pron poss :1 (de/het) hunne + Lorena sub n pr :1 Lotharingen :cruce de -- = dubbelkruis + lorenese adj :1 van/uit Lotharingen + Lorentz sub n pr :1 Lorentz :fortia de -- = Lorentzkracht :contraction de -- = Lorentz-contractie + lorgnette sub FRANCESE :1 toneelkijker, kleine verrekijker + loris sub :1 ZOOLOGIA lori (soort aap) + losange sub :1 ruit(vormige) figuur (anque MATHEMATICA) lot sub :1 deel, aandeel, portie, partij, hoeveelheid, kavel (grond), perceel :-- de mercantias/merces = partij goederen :-- de stanno = partij tinwerk :-- de monstras = monsterpartij :facer --es de, divider in --es = verkavelen :vender in/per --es = perceelsgewijs verkopen :fixation de precio pro --es = kostenberekening van partijgoed + lota sub :1 ZOOLOGIA kwabaal, puitaal, slijkvis + lotiforme adj :1 lotusvormig lotion sub FRANCESE :1 lotion, haarwater :-- ophthalmic = oogwater :-- epilatori/depilatori = ontharingslotion + lotisamento sub :1 verkaveling, verdeling in percelen + lotisar v :1 verkavelen, in percelen verdelen + lotisation sub :1 verkaveling, verdeling in percelen :nove -- = herverkaveling loto sub :1 LEGENDA GREC lotus :2 BOTANICA lotus(bloem) :flor de = lotusbloem :folio de -- = lotusblad :motivo de -- = lotusmotief :3 BOTANICA rolklaver lotophage adj :1 lotusetend, lotofaag lotophago sub :1 lotuseter, lotofaag lotteria sub ITALIANO :1 loterij, verloting :-- national/del stato = staatsloterij :billet/numero de -- = loterijbriefje, lot :premio de -- = loterijprijs :tirage de -- = trekking :lista de -- = trekkingslijst lotto sub ITALIANO :1 lotto(spel) :balla de -- = lottoballetje :carta de -- = lottokaart :formulario de -- = lottobriefje/formulier :jocar al -- = lottospelen, kienen Louisiana sub n pr :1 Louisiana + love game sub ANGLESE :1 TENNIS (A) love game + loxia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- curvirostre = kruisbek + loxodromia sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES loxodroom, door een schip beschreven kromme lijn, wanneer het voortdurend dezelfde windstreek houdt + loxodromic adj :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES loxodromisch :angulo -- = loxodromische hoek :linea/curva -- = loxodromische lijn :tabulas -- = streektafels loyal adj :1 loyaal, trouw, eerlijk, rechtschapen :adversario -- = eerlijke tegenstander :amico -- = trouwe/oprechte vriend + loyalismo sub :1 loyalisme, regeringsgetrouwheid loyalista sub :1 loyalist, regeringsgetrouwe loyalitate sub :1 loyaliteit, trouw :-- ferree = ongebroken trouw :homine de -- probate = man van beproefde trouw :declaration de -- = loyaliteitsverklaring :comportar se con -- = zich loyaal gedragen lubric adj :1 glad, glibberig :leotia -- = glibberzwam :2 geil, wellustig, wulps, ontuchtig lubricante sub :1 smeermiddel :oleo -- = smeerolie lubricar v :1 glad maken, glibberig maken :2 (door)smeren, oliën, invetten, insmeren + lubrication sub :1 het glad maken, het glibberig maken :2 lubricatie, (door)smering, het oliën, het invetten :-- continue = continue smering :-- centrifuge = centrifugale smering lubricative adj :1 glad makend, glibberig makend, smeer... lubricator sub :1 iemand die glad maakt/(door)smeert/invet/insmeert :2 smeerapparaat :3 smeermiddel lubricitate sub :1 gladheid, glibberigheid :2 geilheid, wellust, wulpsheid lubrificante sub :1 smeermiddel + lubrificante adj :1 smeer... :oleo -- = smeerolie lubrificar v :1 glad maken, glibberig maken :2 (door)smeren, oliën, invetten, insmeren :-- un machina = een machine smeren/invetten lubrification sub :1 het glad maken, het glibberig maken, gladmaking :2 (door)smering, het oliën, het invetten, lubricatie :-- continue = continue smering :-- centrifuge = centrifugale smering + lubrificator sub :1 iemand die glad maakt/(door)smeert/invet/insmeert :2 smeerapparaat :3 smeermiddel Luca sub n pr :1 Lucas + luce sub :1 licht :-- debile = zwak licht :-- homogene = homogeen licht :-- false = vals licht :-- intense = fel licht :-- actinic = actinisch licht :-- inactinic = niet-actinisch licht :-- diurne/del jorno = daglicht :-- matinal = morgenlicht :-- crepuscular = schemerlicht :-- del sol = zonlicht :-- celeste = hemellicht :-- artificial = kunstlicht :-- diffuse = diffuus/verstrooid licht :-- lateral = zijlicht :-- electric = elektrisch licht :-- stellar = sterrelicht :-- posterior = achterlicht :-- de stop = stoplicht :-- de neon = neonlicht :-- indirecte = indirect licht :-- polarisate = gepolariseerd licht :-- attenuate = getemperd licht :--s del proscenio = voetlicht :-- reducite = dimlicht :reducer/assurdar le --s = de lichten dimmen :--s del porto = havenlichten :anno -- = lichtjaar :puncto de -- = lichtpunt :radio de -- = lichtstraal :fasce de -- = lichtbundel :refraction del -- = lichtbreking :fonte de -- = lichtbron :circulo de -- = lichtkring :effecto de -- = lichteffect, lichtwerking :resistentia al -- = lichtechtheid :resistente al -- = lichtecht :intensitate del -- = lichtsterkte :velocitate del -- = lichtsnelheid :propagation del -- = propagation del luce :jecto/fluxo de -- = lichtstroom :rete del -- electric = lichtnet :decomponer le -- = het licht ontleden :jectar un nove -- super = een nieuw licht werpen op :irradiar/emitter -- = licht uitstralen/afgeven/uitzenden :accender/connecter le -- = het licht aandoen :facer -- = licht maken :timer le -- = het licht schuwen :al -- de = bij/in 't licht van :al -- del die = op klaarlichte dag :venir al -- = aan het licht komen :le joco del umbra e del -- = het spel van licht en schaduw lucente adj :1 lichtend, glanzend, stralend :verme -- = glimworm lucentia sub :1 het lichten, het glanzen, glans, het schitteren, schittering, het stralen, straling :-- metallic = metaalglans lucer v :1 lichten, schitteren, blinken, stralen lucerna sub :1 BOTANICA luzerne(klaver) lucidar v :1 helder maken, lucide maken lucide adj :1 licht, helder (anque FIGURATE), scherp (van verstand/geest) :momento/intervallo -- = helder ogenblik :cerebro -- = helder brein :spirito -- = heldere geest luciditate sub :1 helderheid (van geest/verstand) :-- mental/de spirito = helderheid van geest :le malado ha su momentos/intervallos de -- = de zieke heeft heldere ogenblikken :judicar con -- = een helder oordeel hebben :poter pensar con -- = helder kunnen denken + lucifuge adj :1 lichtschuw :insecto -- = lichtschuw insekt :plantas -- = lichtschuwe planten + lucilia sub :1 ZOOLOGIA goudvlieg(je) + lucimetro sub :1 luxmeter, lichtmeter, fotometer, lucimeter + lucio sub :1 ZOOLOGIA snoek :piscar le -- = snoeken :piscator de -- = snoekvisser, snoeker :pisca de --s = snoekvisserij :cauda de -- = snoekestaart + luciola sub :1 ZOOLOGIA lichtkever, glimworm, luciola :le bioluminescentia del -- = de bioluminescentie van de glimworm + lucioperca sub :1 ZOOLOGIA snoekbaars + lucrabile adj :1 wat winst kan opleveren + lucrabilitate sub :1 mogelijk tot het verkrijgen van winst lucrar v :1 winst maken, winnen lucrative adj :1 winstgevend, voordelig, lonend, lucratief :scopo -- = winstoogmerk :labor/travalio -- = winstgevend werk :empleo -- = goed/vet baantje :negotio -- = voordelige zaak :con fines -- = op commerciële basis :sin fines/scopo -- = zonder winstdoel lucro sub :1 winst, voordeel, gewin :passion del -- = winstbejag :aviditate de -- = winstbejag :scopo de -- = winstoogmerk :institution sin scopo de -- = instelling zonder winstoogmerk lucrose adj :1 winstgevend, voordelig, lucratief lucta sub :1 strijd, gevecht, worsteling :-- cruel = bittere strijd :-- dur = harde strijd :-- inequal = ongelijke strijd :-- homeric = homerische strijd :-- interior = innerlijke strijd :-- pro le existentia/pro le vita = strijd om het bestaan :-- pro le independentia = onafhankelijkheidsstrijd :-- del classes = klassenstrijd :-- del racias = rassenstrijd :-- del interesses = belangenstrijd :-- armate = gewapende strijd :-- final = eindstrijd :-- de gallos = hanengevecht :-- de partito = partijstrijd :-- antituberculose = tuberculosebestrijding :-- contra le disoccupation = werkloosheidsbestrijding :-- anticancerose/contra le cancere = kankerbestrijding :-- contra le alcoholismo = drankbestrijding :-- contra le peste = pestbestrijding :-- contra le aqua = strijd tegen het water :-- pro le poter/de influentia = machtsstrijd :-- a vita e a morte = strijd op leven en dood :-- electoral = stembusstrijd :-- sanguinari = bloedige strijd :-- del investituras = investituurstrijd :ingagiar/comenciar le -- = de strijd aanbinden :evitar le -- = de strijd ontwijken :abandonar le -- = de strijd opgeven :2 SPORT het worstelen :schola de -- = worstelschool :exercitio de -- = worsteloefening :match (A) de -- = worstelwedstrijd luctar v :1 strijden, vechten, worstelen :-- contra le maladias/morbos = ziekten bestrijden :-- contra le sopor = vechten tegen de slaap :-- con grande difficultates = met grote moeilijkheden worstelen :-- pro le prime placia = om de eerste plaats strijden :-- pro le libertate = voor de vrijheid strijden :2 SPORT worstelen :-- in le fango = modderworstelen luctator sub :1 strijder, vechter :2 worstelaar :-- professional = beroepsworstelaar lucto sub :1 rouw :medie -- = lichte rouw :anno de -- = rouwjaar :periodo/tempore de -- = rouwtijd :bracial de -- = rouwband :cravata de -- = rouwdas :guanto de -- = rouwhandschoen :velo de -- = rouwfloers, rouwsluier :vestimentos/habito de -- = rouwkleding :papiro de -- = rouwpapier :orlo/bordo/bordatura de -- = rouwrand :color de -- = rouwkleur :como signo de -- = als teken van rouw :jectar in le -- = in rouw dompelen :esser in/portar -- = in de rouw zijn luctose adj :1 in de rouw, rouwend, rouw... + luculente adj :1 duidelijk, helder + lucullan adj :1 als/van Lucullus, lucullisch + lucullo sub :1 lucullus, smulpaap + Lucullo sub n pr :1 Lucullus :repasto/banchetto de -- = lucullusmaal + luddismo sub :1 luddisme + ludic adj :1 spel..., speels, ludiek :approche {sj} -- = speelse aanpak :elemento/aspecto/factor -- = spelelement, spelmoment ludificar v :1 belachelijk/bespottelijk maken + ludification sub :1 belachelijkmaking, bespotting ludion sub :1 Cartesiaans duikertje/duiveltje ludo sub :1 spel, sportwedstrijd :-- decisive = beslissingswedstrijd + ludotheca sub :1 speel-ó-theek + ludothecario sub :1 beheerder van een speel-ó-theek Ludovico sub n pr :1 Lodewijk :Sancte -- (de Francia) = Lodewijk de Heilige :le fastuositate del corte de -- XIV = de pracht en praal van het hof van Lodewijk XIV + lues sub :1 MEDICINA syfilis + luetic adj :1 MEDICINA syfilitisch + luffa(cylindric) sub :1 BOTANICA sponskomkommer + lugente :1 salice -- = treurwilg luger v :1 rouwen + lugre sub :1 logger :vela de -- = loggerzeil :-- pro le pisca de haringos = haringlogger lugubre adj :1 somber, akelig, naargeestig, luguber :edificio -- = naargeestig gebouw + lullulaarboree sub :1 ZOOLOGIA boomleeuwerik lumbagine sub :1 MEDICINA spit (in de rug), lendespit, lumbago + lumbago sub :1 MEDICINA spit (in de rug), lendespit, lumbago + lumbalgia sub :1 MEDICINA lendepijn, lumbalgie + lumbalgic adj :1 MEDICINA lumbalgisch + lumbalgico sub :1 lendenpijnlijder + lumbar adj :1 lende(n)..., lumbaal, lumbair :dolor -- = lendepijn :haber dolores -- = pijn in de lendenen hebben :punction -- = lumbale punctie, ruggenprik :costa -- = lenderib :vertebra -- = lendewervel + lumbarthrose (-osis) sub :1 lendenartrose, lumbartrose lumbo sub :1 lende :-- de bove = lendestuk (van rund) :dolor de --s = pijn in de rug, rugpijn + lumbo-sacral adj :1 MEDICINA lumbo-sacraal (mbt heiligbeen en laatste lendewervel) + lumbosciatica :1 MEDICINA ischias met lendepijn lumbrical adj :1 wormvormig :musculo -- = wormvormige spier, wormspier lumbrico(terrestre) sub :1 regenworm, aardworm + lumbricoide adj :1 regenwormachtig, spoelwormachtig + lumen sub :1 PHYSICA lumen + lumiflavina sub :1 lumiflavine + luminantia sub :1 PHYSICA helderheid, lichtsterkte luminar sub :1 lichtgevend hemellichaam lumine sub :1 licht (anque FIGURATE) :-- diurne/del jorno/del die = daglicht :-- matinal = morgenlicht :-- crepuscular = schemerlicht :-- del sol = zonlicht :-- celeste = hemellicht :fonte de -- = lichtbron :-- artificial = kunstlicht :-- electric = elektrisch licht :-- diffuse = diffuus/verstrooid licht :Seculo del --s = Eeuw van de Verlichting :BIBLIA Sia le --! = Daar zij licht! :--s del proscenio = voetlicht :-- lateral = zijlicht :-- polarisate = gepolariseerd licht :-- attenuate = getemperd licht :-- posterior = achterlicht :--de stop = stoplicht :-- indirecte = indirect licht :-- reducite = dimlicht :assurdar/reducer le -- = het licht dimmen :--s del porto = havenlichten :puncto de -- = lichtpunt :radio de -- = lichtstraal :fasce de -- = lichtbundel :refraction del -- = lichtbreking :fonte de -- = lichtbron :circulo de -- = circulo de lumine :effecto de -- = lichteffect, lichtwerking :resistente al -- = lichtecht :resistentia al -- = lichtechtheid :intensitate del -- = lichtsterkte :rete del -- electric = lichtnet :anno -- = lichtjaar :-- stellar = sterrelicht :velocitate del -- = lichtsnelheid :propagation del -- = voortplanting van het licht :jecto/fluxo de -- = lichtstroom, stroom licht :timer le -- = het licht schuwen :irradiar/emitter = licht uitstralen/geven :facer -- = licht maken :al -- de = bij/in het licht van :venir al -- = aan het licht komen :jectar -- super = licht werpen op :timer le -- = het licht schuwen :permeabile al -- = lichtdoorlatend :ubi es le button/interruptor del -- ? = waar zit het knopje van het licht? luminescente adj :1 (anque PHYSICA) lichtgevend, lichtend, licht uitstralend, luminescent :tubo -- = TL-buis luminescentia sub :1 lichtuitstraling, luminescentie :-- cathodic = kathodeluminescentie luminescer v :1 licht geven, licht uitstralen + luminismo sub :1 PICTURA luminisme + luminista sub :1 PICTURA luminist + luminophoro sub :1 luminofoor luminose adj :1 lichtgevend, lichtend, verlicht, licht... :unda -- = lichtgolf :arco -- = lichtboog :fonte -- = lichtbron :effecto -- = lichteffect, lichtwerking :penna/stilo -- = lichtpen :fasce -- = lichtbundel :corpore -- = lichtgevend lichaam :boia -- = lichtboei, lantaarnboei :boia sonor e -- = lichtbrulboei :cono -- = lichtkegel :puncto -- = lichtpunt :signal -- = lichtsignaal :phenomeno -- = lichtverschijnsel :intensitate -- = lichtsterkte :energia -- = lichtenergie :apertura/orificio -- = lichtopening :interstitio -- = lichtspleet :ornamento -- = lichtornament :reflexo -- = lichtreflex :spectro -- = lichtspectrum :refraction -- = lichtbreking :diodo -- = lichtdiode :BIOLOGIA organo -- = lichtgevend orgaan :publicitate/reclamo -- = lichtreklame :jornal -- = lichtkrant :radio -- = lichtstraal :jecto/fluxo -- = lichtstroom, stroom licht :reguardo -- = stralende blik :circulo -- = lichtcirkel, lichtkring :intensitate -- = lichtintensiteit, lichtkracht :partes -- de un pictura = lichte partijen van een schilderij :2 helder, duidelijk, lumineus :idea -- = lumineus idee luminositate sub :1 helderheid, klaarheid, glans :le -- del celo italian = de helderheid van de Italiaanse lucht :2 PHYSICA helderheid, lichtsterkte luna sub :1 maan :radio de -- = manestraal :-- nove, nove -- = nieuwe maan :medie -- = halve maan :phase del -- = maangestalte, maanfase :lumine/luce del -- = maanlicht :superficie del -- = maanoppervlak :satellite del -- = maansatelliet :disco del -- = maanschijf :atlas del -- = maanatlas :orbita del -- = maanbaan :monte del -- = maanberg :position del -- = maanstand :petra del -- = maansteen :tremor de -- = maanbeving :habitante del -- = maanbewoner :carta/mappa del -- = maankaart :photo(graphia) del -- = maanfoto :description del -- = maanbeschrijving :expedition al -- = maanexpeditie :atterrage super le -- = maanlanding (van vaartuig) :disbarcamento super le -- = maanlanding (van personen) :-- artificial = kunstmaan :-- de melle = wittebroodsweken :il face --, le -- brilla = de maan schijnt :le -- se leva = de maan komt op :le -- cresce = de maan wast :le -- discresce = de maan neemt af :2 gril :haber --s = grillen hebben lunar adj :1 lunair, maan..., van de maan :anno -- = maanjaar :eclipse/eclipsis -- = maaneclips, maansverduistering :paisage -- = maanlandschap :cyclo -- = maancyclus :mense -- = maanmaand :monte -- = maanberg :montanias -- = maangebergte :crater -- = maankrater :atmosphera -- = maanatmosfeer :superficie -- = maanoppervlak(te) :phase -- = maanfase, maangestalte :superficie -- = maanoppervlak :lumine/luce -- = maanlicht :crepusculo -- = maanschemering :facie -- = vollemaansgezicht :rocchetta/missile -- = maanraket :sonda -- = maansonde :carta/mappa -- = maankaart :monstra -- = maanmonster :orbita -- = maanbaan, maanloop :position -- = maanstand :calendario -- = maankalender :expedition -- = maanexpeditie :description -- = maanbeschrijving + lunaria sub :1 BOTANICA judaspenning + lunario sub :1 lunarium lunate adj :1 (halve)maanvormig, sikkelvormig :osso -- = halvemaansbeentje (in pols) lunatic adj :1 maanziek, maanblind :2 gek, gestoord, vreemd :conducta -- = vreemd gedrag + lunatico sub :1 lunaticus lunation sub :1 omloop van de maan, maantijd, maanverwisseling, lunatie + lunatismo sub :1 maanziekte, maanzucht, maanblindheid lunch sub ANGLESE :1 lunch :-- de labor/travalio = werklunch :platto de -- = lunchgerecht :preparar/apprestar/facer le -- = de lunch klaarmaken :durante le -- = onder de lunch lunchar {tsj} v :1 lunchen, de lunch gebruiken lunedi sub :1 maandag :-- de pascha = paasmaandag :jornal de -- = maandagse krant, krant van maandag lunetta sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER schalmgat (van gewelf/trap), halfrond venster :2 FORTIFICATION lunette, halvemaanschans :3 gat in de guillotine waar de veroordeelde het hoofd doorsteekt :4 ECCLESIA lunette :5 (soort) bril(lenglas) :6 (soort) horlogeglas + lunisolar adj :1 ASTRONOMIA mbt zon en maan, maan- en zonne..., lunisolair :anno -- = maan- en zonnejaar :calendario -- = lunisolaire kalender :precession -- = lunisolaire precessie lunula sub :1 maantje (van nagels) :2 MATHEMATICA halvemaanvormige figuur :3 RELIGION lunula (aan monstrans) lunulate adj :1 (halve)maanvormig + lupa sub :1 ZOOLOGIA wolvin :2 loupe, leesglas :tu debera cercar lo con -- = dat zul je met een lantaarntje moeten zoeken + lupanar sub :1 bordeel, hoerenkast + lupetto sub :1 wolfje, jonge wolf lupin adj :1 van een wolf, wolf... lupino sub :1 BOTANICA lupine :recolta de --s = lupineoogst :cultura de --s = lupineteelt :cultor/cultivator de --s = lupineteler + lupinose (-osis) sub :1 lupinose, lupineziekte lupo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA wolf :-- solitari = eenzame wolf :-- de mar = 1 zeebaars, zeewolf, 2 zeebink (ervaren zeeman) :-- cervari = lynx, los :morsura de -- = wolvenbeet :trappa/pedica de -- = wolvenklem :chassa {sj} de s = wolvenjacht :chassator {sj} de --s = wolvenjager :ulular con le --s = huilen met de wolven in het bos :haber un fame de -- = erge honger hebben, van de graat vallen :Cappucietto Rubie e le -- feroce = Roodkapje en de boze wolf + lupulicultor sub :1 hopkweker + lupulicultura sub :1 hopteelt + lupuliera sub :1 hopveld lupulin adj :1 van de hop, hop... lupulino sub :1 lupuline, hopmeel, hopbitter lupulo sub :1 BOTANICA hop :cultura de -- = hopbouw/teelt :flor de -- = hopbloem :fructo de -- = hopvrucht :cono de -- = hopbel :campo de -- = hopveld :pertica a -- = hopstaak :recolta del -- = hopoogst :sapor/gusto de -- = hopsmaak lupus sub LATINO :1 MEDICINA lupus, (vretende) wolf :-- tuberculose = huidtuberculose :malado de -- = lupuslijder :tractamento de -- = lupusbehandeling lusitan adj :1 Lusitaans, Portugees Lusitania sub n pr :1 Lusitanië (het tegenwoordige Portugal en het westelijk deel van Spanje) lusitano sub :1 bewoner van Lusitanië, Portugees lustrage sub :1 het glanzen, glanzing (van stoffen/bont/vilt) :2 het polijsten (van glas), glanzing lustral adj :1 reinigend HISTORIA ROMAN :aqua -- = reinigingswater :2 elke vijf jaar terugkerend :festa -- = vijfjaarlijks feest lustrar(I) v :1 door reinigingsoffer reinigen/verzoenen lustrar(II) v :1 glanzend maken, glanzen, blinkend maken, polijsten :-- scarpas/calceos = schoenen poetsen lustrascarpas sub :1 schoenpoetser lustration sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN reinigingsrite, verzoening door een offer, lustratie lustrina sub :1 glanskatoen, lustrine :2 glanszijde, lustrine lustro (I) sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN reinigingsfeest :2 lustrum, periode van vijf jaar :celebration del -- = lustrumviering :anno del commemoration/celebration del -- = lustrumjaar lustro (II) sub :1 glans, luister, glinstering :-- satinate = satijnglans :adder -- a un evento = een gebeurtenis luister bijzetten :2 kroonluchter, lichtkroon, kandelaber, luster lustrose v :1 schitterend, glanzend, luisterrijk :amido -- = glansstijfsel :color -- = glansverf :vernisse -- = glansvernis lut sub :1 MUSICA luit :-- basse = basluit :musica de -- = luitmuziek :arte del -- = luitspel :chorda de -- = luitsnaar :sonator de -- = luitspeler :sonar le -- = de luit bespelen + luteina sub :1 BIOLOGIA luteïne + luteinisation sub :1 MEDICINA luteïnisatie + luteolina sub :1 luteoline + lutero sub :1 luitmaker + lutetium sub :1 CHIMIA lutetium (element 71) lutheran adj :1 luthers :biblia -- = lutherse bijbel :ecclesia -- = lutherse kerk :confession -- = lutherse confessie/gezindte + lutheranisar v :1 luthers maken lutheranismo sub :1 lutheranisme, lutherse geloofsleer lutherano sub :1 lutheraan lutheric adj :1 luthers lutista sub :1 luitspeler + lutra sub :1 ZOOLOGIA otter :-- marin/del mar = zeeotter :-- siberian = Siberische otter :pilo de -- = otterhaar :pelle de -- = ottervel :chassa {sj} de --s = otterjacht :chassator {sj} de --s = otterjager :2 otterbont + lux sub :1 PHYSICA lux (eenheid) luxar v :1 ontwrichten, verrekken, verstuiken :spatula luxate = ontwrichte schouder :-- se le pede = zijn voet verstuiken luxation sub :1 ontwrichting, verrekking, verstuiking, luxatie :-- del spatula/humero = schouderontwrichting :-- del clavicula = ontwrichting van het sleutelbeen :-- del hanca = heupluxatie :-- dentari = tandluxatie :-- maxillar = kaakontwrichting :-- del menisco = voetbalknie + Luxemburg sub n pr :1 Luxemburg + luxemburgese adj :1 Luxemburgs + luxemburgese sub :1 Luxemburger + luxmetro sub :1 PHYSICA luxmeter, PHOTOGRAPHIA belichtingsmeter luxo sub :1 luxe, weelde :objectos de -- = luxe voorwerpen :articulo de -- = luxeartikel :hotel (F) de -- = luxehotel :edition de -- = luxeuitgave :cassa de -- = luxedoos :cabina de -- = luxehut :yacht (A) de -- = luxejacht :taxa/imposto de -- = weeldebelasting :illa es multo attrahite per le --, illa ama le -- = zij heeft een sterke hang naar luxe :2 overdaad, overvloed luxuose adj :1 weelderig, luxueus, overdadig, lux luxuria sub :1 overvloed, weelderigheid :2 genotzuchtigheid, wellustigheid luxuriante adj :1 weelderig, overvloedig, overdadig :vegetation -- = weelderige plantengroei + luxuriantia sub :1 weelderigheid (van plantengroei) :2 FIGURATE overvloed, rijkdom luxuriar v :1 weelderig worden, overvloedig worden :2 ontuchtig/wellustig/wulps/geil zijn luxuriose adj :1 weelderig, overvloedig, overdadig :2 ontuchtig, wellustig, wulps, geil + luzula sub :1 BOTANICA veldbies :-- pilose = ruige veldbies :-- sylvatic = grote veldbies :-- multiflor = veelbloemige veldbies lycanthropia sub :1 MEDICINA weerwolfziekte :2 FOLKLORE lykantropie lycanthropic adj :1 weerwolf..., lykantroop lycanthropo sub :1 lijder aan weerwolfziekte :2 weerwolf + lycaon sub :1 ZOOLOGIA hyenahond + lyceal adj :1 van het lyceum, lyceum... + lyceo sub :1 lyceum + lychnide, lychnis sub :1 BOTANICA koekoeksbloem + lycio sub :1 BOTANICA boksdoorn + lycoperdon sub :1 BOTANICA stuifzwam, wolfsveest, bovist :-- gemmate = parelstuifzwam :-- piriforme = peervormige stuifzwam + lycopo sub :1 BOTANICA wolfspoot + lycopodiaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA lycopodiaceeën, wolfsklauwen lycopodio sub :1 BOTANICA wolfsklauw, lycopodium :-- lacustre = biesvaren :-- clavate = grote wolfsklauw :-- inundate = moeraswolfsklauw :pulvere de -- = lycopodiumpoeder + lycopsis sub :1 BOTANICA kromhals + lycosa sub :1 ZOOLOGIA jachtspin, wolfspin + lyddite sub :1 lyddiet (zeer explosieve stof) + Lydia sub n pr :1 Lydië + lydian adj :1 Lydisch + lydiano sub :1 Lydiër :2 Lydisch (taal) + lydie sub :1 Lydiër :2 Lydisch (taal) + lydie adj :1 Lydisch + lygodio sub :1 BOTANICA :-- scandente = klimvaren + lymantria sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- dispare = stamuil lympha sub :1 PHYSIOLOGIA lymf(e), lymfvocht, weefselvocht + lymphangioma sub :1 MEDICINA lymfangioom + lymphangitis sub :1 MEDICINA lymfvatenontsteking, lymfangitis lymphatic adj :1 MEDICINA lymf(e)..., lymfatisch :systema -- = lymfevatenstelsel :circulation -- = lymfecirculatie :glandulo -- = lymfeklier :ganglion -- = lymfeknoop :vaso/vasculo -- = lymfvat :2 futloos, slap, lusteloos, mat, apathisch lymphatismo sub :1 MEDICINA lymfatische constitutie :2 slapheid, futloosheid, lusteloosheid, matheid, apathie + lymphoblasto sub :1 lymfoblast lymphocyto sub :1 lymfcel, lymflichaampje, lymfocyt + lymphocytose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA lymfocytose + lymphographia sub :1 MEDICINA lymfografie + lymphoide adj :1 MEDICINA lymfoïd :texito -- = lymfeweefsel lymphoma sub :1 MEDICINA lymfoma lymphomatose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA lymfomatose, lymfomatosis + lymphosarcoma sub :1 MEDICINA lymfosarcoom + lynce sub :1 ZOOLOGIA lynx, los lynchamento {tsj} sub :1 het lynchen lynchar {tsj} v :1 lynchen lynchator {tsj} sub :1 deelnemer aan een lynchpartij + lyochromo sub :1 flavine + Lyon sub n pr :1 Lyon + lyonese sub :1 inwoner van Lyon + lyonese adj :1 van/uit Lyon + lyophile adj :1 CHIMIA lyofiel + lyophilic adj :1 CHIMIA lyofiel + lyophilisar v :1 vriesdrogen, lyofiliseren :-- productos alimentari = voedingsprodukten vriesdrogen :suppa lyophilisate = gevriesdroogde soep + lyophilisation sub :1 het vriesdrogen, lyofilisering, lyofilisatie :-- de productos pharmaceutic = lyofilisering van farmaceutische produkten + lyophilisator sub :1 vriesdroger + lyophobe adj :1 CHIMIA slecht oplosbaar, lyofoob + lyophobic adj :1 CHIMIA slecht oplosbaar, lyofoob lyra sub :1 MUSICA lier :2 ASTRONOMIA Lier :3 liervogel lyric adj :1 lyrisch :poesia -- = lyrische poëzie :poeta -- = lyrische dichter lyrica sub :1 lyriek, lyrische poëzie + lyricisar v :1 lyrisch maken, een lyrisch ka-rakter geven aan + lyricitate sub :1 lyrisch karakter lyrico sub :1 lyricus, lyrische dichter lyrismo sub :1 lyriek, lyrische poëzie lyse,lysis sub :1 MEDICINA, BIOCHIMIA afbraak, ontbinding, destructie, vervloeiing, oplossing, lysis + lysergic adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = lyserg(ine)zuur + lysimachia sub :1 BOTANICA wederik :-- vulgar = jodenkruid :-- thyrsiflor = moeraswederik :-- punctate/punctute = puntwederik + lysina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA lysine + lysosoma sub :1 MEDICINA lysosoom + lysozyma sub :1 BIOLOGIA lysozym(e) (bacteriëndodende stof) + lythraceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA lythraceeeën, kattestaartfamilie + lythro sub :1 BOTANICA kattestaart lytic adj :1 MEDICINA lytisch, lysis veroorzakend :enzyma -- = lytisch enzym